


Осколки в пыль

by Чася (Chasik)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Post-Undertale Genocide Route
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasik/pseuds/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8F
Summary: Попав в Подземелье, Фриск должна была найти там дом, друзей, место и судьбу. Не успела. Нашла лишь руины, обломки того, что должно было быть ее жизнью. Лишь пепел. Наверное, кто-то был быстрее, кто-то уничтожил все. Маленькой девочке предстоит пройти по протоптанной дорожке. Сколько она продержится в темном мире монстров? Сможет ли она спасти хоть что-то?
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 2





	1. Руины

Тело воет, будто всю душу выбили из него одним точным, расчетливым ударом. Она бы заплакала, будь у нее хоть капля воздуха в легких и сил, чтобы приподняться. Но слезы не текут - заполняют глаза, щиплют. Лежащий человечек этого не замечает. Девчонка, не старше тринадцати, маленькая, трогательная и слабо хрипящая. Никто не выжил бы после падения с такой высоты, а она смогла. Из-за удара о землю из выдавливается лишь сипение. Ее взгляд устремлен к небу. К голубым и белоснежным просторам, куда она уже не в силах дотянуться и не скоро сможет.

Девочка вяло, словно спросонья, сжимает пальчиками золотые лепестки цветов, простыней расстилающихся под ней. Она вяло поглаживает растения, наверное, понимает, что они спасли ей жизнь буквально чудом. Кто посадил их здесь? Для чего? А может, они и сами как-то попали в это место… Эти расплывающиеся пятна кажутся такими родными и знакомыми. Если бы не эта боль… Если бы не слезы, мешает… Ребенку даже не приходит в голову вопрос, как получилось избежать смерти так просто. При попытке что-нибудь вспомнить боль возникла острая, еще большая висках и затылке. Последнее, что удалось выудить - стремительный побег откуда-то и давящее чувство одиночества, а - потеря равновесия, быстро оборвавшийся крик и свист в ушах. Удар. Боль. Когда ей удалось все-таки задвинуть за угол сознания, девочка простонала призыв на помощь. Слишком тихо. Еще раз. Здесь должен быть хоть кого-нибудь. Должен кто-то прийти. Живой, способный помочь.  
\- Помогите… - она снова выдавила это из себя, уже ни на что не надеясь.   
\- Надо же… - раздался слева такой же слабый, сорванный, чуть писклявый голосок. - Неужели это ты?

Девочка с трудом подняла голову и повернулась, хрустнув позвонками. Еще один цветок, но он… говорит. Глаза распахнулись шире, рот раскрылся, но крик не прозвучал. Девочка наклонила головку, опасливо рассматривая цветок. Он намного больше, глазастее и подвижнее. Это существо жалко: шрамы, рубцы по всему растению и выражение глубокого страдания на чем-то вроде лица - там, где у цветов серединка. Впрочем, если давным-давно это и было подобием лица, то теперь - искаженная чьей-то жестокостью и жестокостью маска.  
\- Так и знал, что… - его лицо потекло, проявляя клыки и кратеры-дырки вместо глаз. - Что ?! - страшная морда мигнула и исчезла, сменившись злобным удивлением. - Ты не она! Хотя и очень похожа, но этот взгляд… Она бы так не унижалась, обнажая свою боль. Ты не она, но кто? - упавший человечек так и не понял: расстроился цветок или обрадовался. Постепенно он исказился в злорадном торжестве: - Плевать! Ты поможешь мне наконец восстановиться, это уже нельзя было назвать чем-то таким прекрасным и невинным, как цветок, мелко захихикало. - У тебя, кажется, вкусная, решительная душа. Убив тебя, я наконец смогу снова жить!

Девочка по-прежнему не может пошевелиться, но пытается дергаться. Эта странная тварь просто не имеет права притворяться добрым золотым цветочком. И хотя существо выглядит больным, даже умирающим, это не мешает тянуть свои шипастые лианы к пока живому ребенку, но еще более слабому. Казалось бы, похоже состояние должно вызывать сочувствие, пусть не у человека, но у разумного существа… Девочка зашевелилась и даже смогла сесть, закашлявшись, но это не остановило черно-золотого монстра.   
\- Мне нужно еще немного, - шепчет он в забытьи. - И я перестану умирать.

Что-то заныло в груди и явилось тусклым красноватым свечением. Девочка прикрыла глаза в приступе дурноты. Лозы тянутся к обнаженной грудной клетке, и цветок трясется в отвратительном предвкушении. Он спешит к задней душе, как мотылек - к огню. И как мотылек, он должен обжечься, не успев отдернуть любопытные лапки. Он должен сгореть.   
\- Кто ты? - просипела девочка, закрываясь руками и зажмуриваясь. - Зачем ты это делаешь? Подожди…   
\- Этот мир и раньше был жесток, но теперь… Теперь все границы разнесло в щепки, никаких правил, а? Я могу делать все, что захочу, а я хочу жить. Редкое желание для здешних мест.

Ребенок медленно отползает от безумного существа, сдирая кожу на ладонях об осколки и пытаясь сказать: «Но я тоже хочу жить». Тело охватила мерзкая скованность, и настойчивый монстр оказался быстрее маленькой запуганной девчушки. Лиана обвилась вокруг ее горла и словно саму душу схватила. Девочка раскрыла рот в попытке глотнуть кислорода. Бесполезно. Легкие сковало удушьем. Помутнело перед глазами… И тутло паленым. Цветок с громким возгласом отдернул свои отростки.   
\- Что ?!

Сердце часто-часто стучит, заставляя кровоточить его старые шрамы, возвращая страх и боль к их источнику.   
\- Что ты делаешь? Перестань, прекрати это! - запищал цветок, стелясь по земле, прижимаясь к ней, не понимая, что происходит. Будто что-то могло спасти от света души. - Ты не можешь быть сильнее меня! - а девочка просто сидит на холодной земле, отстраненно глядя на свет. Это она делает? ..   
\- К-как это остановить? - растерянно пролепетала она, больше не чувствуя страха и протягивая израненные ручонки к существу, так желающему ее убить.  
\- Сначала я не узнал, но это ты! Такая же, как и была! - верещит цветок, теперь уже сам пытаясь отползти подальше. - Зачем вернулась ?! Здесь больше ничего не осталось, - цветы тоже умеют плакать, и этот цветок плачет своим тоненьким, писклявым голоском. - Только пепел, слышишь? Уходи!

Кровь наконец перестала бешено шуметь в ушах. Умирающий монстр все корчится, извивается, выкрикивая смутный бред, но вскоре затихает, оставляя лишь горстку пыли на земле. Девочка сжалась в комочек возле разрушенной колонны какого-то здания. Слезы прорваться сквозь страх и ручьями потекли по щекам. Она глотает их или вытирает кулачками, не пытаясь успокоиться. Незаметно глаза начали слипаться, нервная дрожь прекратилась. Девочка заснула, свернувшись на холодных цветах. Она хмурится во сне, вздрагивая, беспокойно сжимая ладошки, чтобы прикрыть царапины, ворочается, пинает пустоту, словно пытаясь убежать от кошмаров, но не может проснуться. И только протестующее мычание во сне разрывает тишину.

… Когда она проснулась, вокруг ничего не изменилось. Девочка даже не смогла понять, сколько времени прошло. Голова болит, глаза опухли. Это все от слез. Пришлось вздохнуть и подняться, чтобы начать двигаться дальше. Правая нога дрожит, неловко ее ставить, при шаге пронзает резкая боль. Сунув руку в карман, девочка неожиданно нашла там моток грязного, замусоленного бинта. Что ж, пока и такой сойдет: все равно она не умеет делать настоящие повязки. Однако после неумелой перевязки стало немного легче, во всяком случае, боль отступила. Подобрав валяющуюся палку, юный человек вышел из тупика. Пройдя несколько арочных сводов, девочка попала в развалины, которые, похоже, когда-то были садом. Стены, обломки кирпича словно излучают память о тех временах, когда хозяева этого дома дарили ласку и любовь кому-то. «Более счастливому, чем я», - подумалось ребенку. На миг захотелось хоть капельку той любви, чтобы в опустевших руинах былой прекрасной жизни нашлась живая душа, способная приютить, приласкать. Эта мертвая пустота вокруг противоестественна, и оттого пугает.

Какие-то блоки и кнопки местами - явно следящих механизмов. Девочка не стала пытаться в них разобраться. К чему ворошить прошлое? Все двери оказались открыты или много лет как слетели с петель. Кнопки заело - они больше не нажимались, а кое-где их зафиксировали корни и лозы. Длинные коридоры, все в паутине и трещинах, наверняка были красивы в были времена. Там, где раньше располагались каналы, теперь лишь лишь немногочисленные болота, попахивающие канализацией. Девочка брела, опираясь на палку, которую взяла на всякий случай. Прихрамывая, она напоминала скорее дряхлую старушку, нежели ребенка. Но все же упорства достаточно, чтобы двигаться вперед и не думать ни о чем. Вернее, стараться не думать. Мысль: «Наверное, у здешних хозяев были дети», - все-таки просочилась в сознание. Где же они все сейчас? При воспоминании о криках умирающего цветка по телу пробежала дрожь. Какая катастрофа накрыла эти места? Проходя мимо куклы, девочка загляделась на нее: обыкновенный манекен ростом со взрослого человека, но так изуродован, словно кому-то захотелось просто раскрошить его в пыль, так было противно.

Силы не вечны, подступил голод. Если жажду есть шанс утолить в мутноватых естественных водоемах, то кушать в этих развалинах нечего. Коридоры петли по совершенно непонятной закономерности. В определенных местах пришлось даже перебираться через завалы, разбирать на некоторых стенах треснувшие таблички. Испорченная временем информация стала разбираемой. Когда перед ней впервые возникло непреодолимое препятствие - железные шипы, перегораживающие дорогу, ужасно получилось сдержать слезы. Невероятно, что такой трудный путь проделан зря. На секунду руки безвольно повисли, в ногах появилась слабость. Но лишь на секунду. Какое-то чувство не должно устало привалиться к стене, закрыть глаза и отключиться. И маленькая девчушка бесстрашно ступила на первую плиту с шипами, стараясь ступать меж них и не поскользнуться. Невероятно, но с первым шагом шипы со скрежетом втянулись в пол. Этот неожиданный шум в тишине подземелья заставил вздрогнуть. Но робкая радость от маленькой победы не заставила себя ждать. Еще шажочек, еще. Уже с уверенностью ступая на плиты, девочка двинулась вперед. Вдруг одна плита не поддалась. Уже привыкнув к легкой прогулке, ребенок оступился и чуть не упал, но вовремя оперся палкой о стальной пол. Неловкое движение оставило несколько длинных царапин на ногах. Что дальше? Только стиснуть зубы и продолжить ступать с осторожностью. Боль не дает сосредоточиться, но потихоньку идти все же получается. К концу ловушки путь снова стал легким - шипы исчезли под ногами. Задумываться о том, как же правильно нужно пройти, нет сил. Начинает тошнить от голода и боли. И только длинные, длинные коридоры впереди. На полу появилась черная пыль, похожая на пепел.

Зайдя в очередную комнату, она наткнулась на что-то. На что - сначала не поняла, потому что теперь только под ноги, ни смотрела дальше. По полу рассыпаны круглые мячики. Приглядевшись, девочка поняла, это вовсе не мячики, а грязные, залепленные землей и крошкой стенок конфеты. Но ей все равно, сколько лет они здесь пролежали. Руки сами к ним тянутся. Возможно, не стоит, но голова уже просто не способна что-либо советовать. Съев несколько штук и распихав все, что нашла, по карманам, девочка почувствовала себя значительно лучше. Возможно, потом, потом придется пожалеть о своей несдержанности, но не теперь. И хотя окружение никак не поменялось и перспективы нерадостные, шагается веселее. А ловушек стало больше. Или, может, это лишь обман - девочка не знает. Но по всему телу появились ссадины и синяки, заставляющие морщиться при каждом неловком движении. Силы продолжают таять, ветер все завывает в пустых коридорах, а на миг показалось, что здесь не только он плачет. Нет, впереди явно слышатся чьи-то стоны. Страх смешался с радостью в невероятном коктейле. При мысли, что существо впереди может напасть, по спине змеится холодок, но ведь кто-то живой… Быть может, удастся отыскать помощь. На пути возникло белесое свечение. Плач исходит будто бы оттуда. На призрачном полотне проявилось лицо. Большие грустные глаза, из которых падают прозрачные слезы, растворяясь и не попадая на пол, смотрят как бы сквозь. что есть впереди может напасть, по спине змеится холодок, но ведь кто-то живой… Быть может, удастся отыскать помощь. На пути возникло белесое свечение. Плач исходит будто бы оттуда. На призрачном полотне проявилось лицо. Большие грустные глаза, из которых падают прозрачные слезы, растворяясь и не попадая на пол, смотрят как бы сквозь. что есть впереди может напасть, по спине змеится холодок, но ведь кто-то живой… Быть может, удастся отыскать помощь. На пути возникло белесое свечение. Плач исходит будто бы оттуда. На призрачном полотне проявилось лицо. Большие грустные глаза, из которых падают прозрачные слезы, растворяясь и не попадая на пол, смотрят как бы сквозь.  
\- Т-ты? Оп-пять? - провыл призрак.   
\- Я, - пискнула девочка. - Но почему «опять»? Уверена, мы раньше не встречались, - ее голос окреп, стоило только набраться решимости.   
\- У-у-у… Ты не она, - простонало существо, вглядываясь в стоящего перед ним человека своими пустыми, горестными очами.   
\- Тот ц-цветок тоже так сказал. Что вы имеете в виду? - вспоминать о том ужасном монстре не хотелось, поэтому девчушка зажмурилась, словно это могло помочь.   
\- В последний раз, когда в Подземелье был человек, произошло все это… Ты очень на нее похожа. Но что за цветок? Он твой друг? В этих местах давно перестали цвести цветы… - «вздохнул» призрак и начал медленно таять, пропадать.   
\- Подождите! Н-но… Что произошло? Где тот человек сейчас?  
\- Я не знаю. Сюда давно никто не прихо-о-одит… Мне нравится одиночество. Единственное, что мне осталось. Прости, не буду тебе меша-а-ать…

Привидение все-таки исчезло. Последнее, что осталось - свернуться комочком на жухлой, гнилой листве и последовать за ним. Но решимость заставила двинуться дальше и попытаться не спотыкаться, не падать, не останавливаться. Коридоры, связанные с паутиной, мертвые растения и пыль, похожая на прах - все это отравляет последние проблески решимости. Но когда девочка подошла к старым остаткам дома, она нашла искру смелости. Нет, не у его крыльца, между треснувших ступенек, но в самой себе.

Внутри, как и везде, - запустение и разруха. Попробовав найти еду, девочка расстроенно шмыгнула носом. Ее начало тошнить: где-то в желудке свернулся, как еж, тугой узел. Одна из комнат, несомненно, когда-то служила кухня, но теперь поживиться здесь нечем. Закоптелый камин с золой - остатком уюта. Холодильник пуст. Валяется в ящике набор ножей. Одного не хватает. Девочка передернула плечами. Нашлось несколько дверей в жилые комнаты, и в одной явно спали дети. Разбросанные игрушки, помятые, непонятные, но все равно трогательные рисунки, другие вещи, теперь уже никому не нужные. «Был ли у меня дом? Своя комната, рисунки с забавными подписями? » - подумала девочка, прикрывая за собой дверь. Бесполезно - вместо пары досок остались просветы, но она почувствовала необходимость оставить все, как было. Кажется, что это значимо, не просто… глупость. Никому не нужные осколки. Похоже, не осталось даже никого, кто мог бы назвать это памятью.

Поискав выход, девочка нашла лестницу и очередной длинный коридор. Неожиданно ее скрутило в спазме, и она согнулась, схватившись за перила. Тошнота усилилась, к горлу подступил ком. Из легких вырвался кашель, и ее вывернуло прямо на лестницу. Ее хрупкую фигурку рвет на пол, наверное, этих глупыми конфетами. По лицу текут слезы, потому что есть больше нечего, голод снова станет душить ее. Держась за перила, девочка постаралась отдышаться. Усталость накатила волной, и в ногах - слабость. Нужно вернуться на кухню, добраться до раковины. Пока она проковыляла по дому, таща за собой палку, стало совсем плохо. Картинка перед глазами расплылась. Шагая по коридору, она почти не чувствует боли. А по щекам катятся соленые ручейки, и капли падают на грязный пол. Трагедия этого дома заставила всколыхнуться саму душу, хотя девочка даже на финал не успела. Занавес давно закрылся. И хода за кулисы нет. Она ходит по пустой сцене, а в груди что-то ноет, стонет от осознания: того, что тут когда-то жило, не будет больше никогда ни здесь, ни в ее судьбе.

Когда она нагнулась над раковиной, тошнота уже прошла, и девочка только кашляла и плевалась на ржавое железо. Раздавленное сердечко дрожит в груди. Так плохо. Как же плохо! Подумалось, остаться здесь ненадолго. В комнатах найдется кровать для нее и, если вытряхнуть пыль, мягкая подушка. Может, во сне отступят боль и голод. Но девочка упрямо мотнула головой. Ее отталкивает от этого решения. Чужой дом, чужая судьба. Нужно идти дальше. Назвать это предчувствие или ощущением, но она хочет увидеть, что там, за лестницей.

Глаза слипаются, но она ползет, перебирая рукой по стене. Когда уже закончится этот коридор ?! Кажется, что она бредет несколько часов. Стены, пол, потолок - все слилось в одноцветную кашу грязно-сиреневого оттенка. Девочка даже не поняла, когда дошла до конца: минуту стояла, бездумно пялясь на выход. Ворота покосились. Из-за них веет холодом. Выглянув, девочка спрятала нос обратно. Снаружи воет, уже не просто плачет - беснуется ветер. Снег сверкает своими кристалликами. Выходить не хочется. Девчушка, прислонившись к воротам спиной, сползла вниз. Как-то вышло само собой выйти калачиком, по свережившись, и уплыть далеко-далеко. Где нет боли во всем теле, слез от увиденного за все время и страшных воспоминаний. Уйти туда, только закрыв глаза. Пока, на время.


	2. Сноудин

Когда она открыла глаза, холод уже пробрался под свитер. Через маленькую щель сочится ледяной воздух. Порхают снежинки. Ноги совсем заледенели. Девочка поднялась и дыхнула на замерзшие ладошки. Ей снилось тепло, снился дом. Родной, прекрасный… и семья. Почему-то ей показалось, что дом в ее снах выглядел совсем как тот разрушенный особняк, по которому она шла так долго. Шла сквозь смертельные ловушки, наполненная решимостью. Как она справилась с этим, кто знает! Вот только в ее снах это место было другим. Его наполнял запах, приятный, от которого текли слюнки. Запах корицы. Правда, к нему примешивался тягучий запах ирисок… Но сейчас она так голодна, что съела бы тот чудный пирог, сочетавший грани вкусов, целиком. Таким огромным, какой ей снился. Девочка улыбнулась. Внутри стало тепло, будто она и впрямь съела большой пирог, который приготовила мама. Ее мамочка была бы теплой и мягкой на ощупь, от нее бы пахло непередаваемым уютом и свободой… Да, свободой, как пахло раньше в этом доме, как пахло в ее сне.

Она потянулась, разминая затекшие ноги. Распахнулась с легким скрипом дверь. Девочка выглянула наружу. Нужно ведь только сделать шаг, верно? Только сделать шаг, и все наладится, так ведь? Так? Морозный воздух ударил в лицо, но уже через пару секунд ветер стих. Стало легко, совсем легко. Она ступила на мягкую дорожку, протоптанную давным-давно путешественниками этих странных мест. Тропка почти потерялась, но все же можно разглядеть. На ближайшем дереве что-то мигнуло. Девочка с интересом приблизилась и подняла брови: на елочке висит побитая, потрепанная камера. Такая, какую обычно вешают в супермаркеты, чтобы наблюдать за посетителями, или какая пылится у тебя в сарае, давно замененная на более современный аналог. Эта камера явно грустит. «Интересно, в нее все еще кто-нибудь наблюдает?» Увы, но, скорее всего, нет. Девочка на всякий случай помахала в камеру ладошкой. Но поскольку мигание не повторилось, она пришла к мысли, что все верно, и камера, хоть и сохранила крупицы энергии, сильно устала и вряд ли работает. Может ли человек, оставленный, покинутый всеми, тоже застыть так навсегда, изредка шевелясь? Девочка тряхнула головой. Этого не случится. Ее огонь, мерцающий в душе, вспыхнет от маленькой искорки — решимости. И пусть ее совсем немного. Она сможет раздуть пламя, которое взовьется до небес. Пусть, пусть цель призрачна и эфемерна. Прийти к ней можно, и она сделает это.

Снег хрустит под ногами, снежинки падают на нос. Где-то в глубине сугроба нашлась сломанная чьими-то тяжелыми шагами палка. Слишком большая, чтобы поднять. Девочке нравится ее палка, которой она расчищает снег: ее никто не сломает. Вдалеке показалось что-то наподобие ворот. Сооруженные из толстых бревен, они сделаны для каких-то гигантов, но не для нее, маленькой, тощей. Она пролезла без труда. Интересно, что же за люди жили тут когда-то? На поляне они оставили гораздо больше следов: осколки цветного стекла, разломанные будки, сколоченные из досок. Там внутри нашлись чьи-то вещи, но девочка не стала их ворошить. Еще одно доказательство, что здесь когда-то была жизнь, а теперь ее нет. Сбрасывают свои мохнатые лапы ей на дорогу ели. Перешагивая их, девочка думает: «Всегда ли росли они так буйно? Быть может, почувствовали, что больше никому их не сдержать. Едва ли здесь есть кто-то, кто может сдержать меня». Последняя мысль странная и немного пугающая. Она привела бы в восторг, вот только это чувство неправильное и запретное. Просто потому, что это несправедливо — думать, будто бы ничто не может тебя удержать.

Свернув налево, девочка вышла к речке. Холодно, но речка не замерзла. Она торопливо несет свои воды куда-то вдаль, желая показать, что в этом мире еще есть что-то, не застывшее на века. Вздох. Речка не может быть собеседником и другом. Она даже не может предложить тепла. Быть может, стоит хоть высказать терзающие сомнения, опасения и печаль, но она все равно никогда не была разговорчивой, так зачем менять свои привычки? Ради кого? Ради… речки? Девочка вернулась на тропинку. Дорога стала не такой трудной, как раньше: тихой, полной пустого молчания. Оно не зловещее, потому что сейчас, в эту самую секунду, девочка готова услышать даже самый тихий шаг, обрадоваться и ринуться навстречу живому человеку. Она обрадовалась бы любому. Неожиданно ноги разъехались в стороны. Девочка, поскользнувшись на льду, неожиданно пришедшем на смену снегу, плюхнулась и неловко попыталась встать. Напрасно. Заметив покосившийся указатель на островке безо льда, она ухватилась за него, проезжая мимо. На испорченной, изъеденной временем табличке читать трудно, но слова почти одинаковы: «Лед». Указатель, бесспорно, имел в виду именно это во всех четырех направлениях. Но было что-то еще на одной из стрелочек. «Сноу-дин?» — прочитала девчушка, стряхнув снег с указателя. Правда, после этого все равно указали лед, но лучше, чем ничего. Чтобы проверить, она свернула с тропинки, но, дойдя до речушки, нашла лишь бесполезную кучку снега. На миг показалось, что она пошевелилась, издав какой-то всхлип. Нет, наверное, показалось. Так хочется встретить кого-нибудь, что даже снег кажется оживленным.

Поднялась метель, девочка бросила свою палку где-то в сугробе, и ее тут же замело. Она не стала лезть и откапывать, только попыталась повыше натянуть воротник. Свитер уже не спасает, но она все равно отчаянно цепляется за него задубевшими пальцами. Повезло с переходами: все ловушки, похожие на те, из разрушенного дома, уже кто-то решил годы назад. Осталось волочить ноги от места к месту, путаясь в одинаковых поворотах между елями. Мостики, разрушенные будки, непонятная площадка с черно-белыми плитками. Ее это даже не заинтересовало. Едва ли она что-то видела сквозь припорошенные снегом ресницы. Свернув вниз по склону, девочка за стеной пещеры смогла укрыться от ветра. Она все брела и брела, спотыкаясь и держа ладошки подмышками, чтобы не превратились в кусочки льда.

Очередной коридор оказался темнее, и стены жутковато светятся зеленым. Подняв голову и выдохнув облачко молочного пара, девочка метнулась вперед. Она бы побежала, если бы не слабость в замерзших ногах. Но почти доползла до конца коридора, дрожа и кусая посиневшие губы. Здесь руки ощутили шелковую траву без налета снега. Вокруг фонариками светились грибы подозрительно большие, а в скале внимание привлекала узорчатая дверь. Без энтузиазма толкнув ее, девочка убедилась, что она прочно закрыта. Да какая разница, что за этой дверью, если здесь никакого снега и существенно теплее! Девчушка устало опустилась на траву и положила голову на гриб. Будь она даже немного старше, не рискнула бы прикасаться к нему, но сейчас, усталая и маленькая, даже не обратила внимания. Гриб пискнул и потух, а она закрыла глаза и свернулась, чтобы стало теплее.

Во сне ее кто-то звал, но рев вьюги душил этот голос. Она металась по сугробам, на голову валились холодные хлопья. Проснувшись, вся мокрая, она пару минут пыталась вспомнить, где находится и почему так холодно. Снова попытавшись открыть дверь, теперь с большим желанием, но опять потерпев неудачу, девчушка поежилась. Очевидно, предстоит возвращаться в коридоры с сугробами и метелью. Вот бы остаться в этом местечке, а лучше вернуться в заброшенный особняк! Но приходилось все время заставлять себя осознавать, насколько бесплодны такие мечтания. Попытка убежать от холода, представить вокруг себя огненный шар, непроницаемый для снега и ветра, провалилась. Вот, не прошло и пары минут, как она снова тащится, продрогшая и ослабленная, а ото сна не осталось и следа. Плетется по снежным завалам, не рассчитывая на передышку. В голове бьется, как кубик льда в бокале, единственная мысль, что стоит остановиться, поддаться желанию и прилечь — уже не подняться. Но и последние капли решимости замерзают, даже кровь уже словно не стучит о стенки сосудов, а протыкает тело изнутри сосульками.

В последнем усилии девочка распахнула закрывающиеся глаза и пару секунд не могла даже понять, что перед ней навесной мост. Слабые дощечки вяло качаются на ветру, но стоит посмотреть в пропасть, внутренности вывалятся туда и покатятся по камням. Она сглотнула. Никакого страха высоты. Только здравое рассуждение. Никакой другой дороги нет, значит, нужно идти. Доски заскрипели под ногами, девочка схватилась за промерзшие канаты и тихо провыла что-то невнятное. Двинуться получилось на миллиметр, а уговорить себя идти просто невозможно. Она переносила ноги с доски на доску на чистом упорстве, хотя организм свято уверовал, что поможет только истерика. Мостик стелется вперед, как смертельная ковровая дорожка. Больному воображению кажется, что пока она пройдет по ней, успеет состариться. Ноги превратились в две клюки, а руки покрылись синей коркой. Едва только она оказалась на твердой земле — рухнула прямо в снег. Все тело дрожит, как в лихорадке, из груди рвутся сдавленные рыдания, хотя слезы не текут. Оно к лучшему: иначе замерзнут прямо на глазах. Заставила ее встать только уверенность, что если закрыть глаза, открыть их уже не удастся. Возможно, это стальной стержень внутри не позволил сломаться. В очередной раз. Девочка прикусила занемевшую губу. Никакой боли, тело совсем потеряло чувствительность. С трудом подняв голову, она заметила смутные очертания домов. Внутри затеплилась робкая радость. Ее попытался затушить ветер, но она разгорелась сильнее. Теперь несмелая надежда греет изнутри, и идти словно легче. Направление ветра поменялось: он подгоняет ее, толкает в спину.

Силуэты, несомненно, города ближе, как и понимание, что все зря. Взгляд зацепился за порванную ленту с какой-то надписью. Она торчит из сугроба с обреченностью, которая передалась цепной реакцией в нутро. В странном порыве девочка вытянула ленту из снега и попыталась прочитать важную когда-то надпись. «Добро пожаловать в Сноудин!» — гласила надпись, виляя бахромой на ветру. Девочка оглянулась на дома. Теперь понятно. Огонек внутри ветер все-таки затушил: здесь вокруг только разруха, все дома словно покрыты толстым слоем копоти. Девочка медленно побрела, загребая ногами снег, но уже не чувствуя холода. Она не стала никуда сворачивать, едва ли вообще замечая повороты — вот-вот упадет на пушистое покрывало, закроет глаза, и все кончится. Станет тепло. Тепло… Она упала на землю, прислонилась к стене какого-то дома. Краем глаза заметила огоньки: какое-то здание все еще мигало нечитаемой вывеской. Вяло трепыхнувшись, девочка перетекла на коленки и попыталась отряхнуться от снега. Эти бесполезные движения добавили немного энергии, и она снова встала. Снова шаги, снова усилия, снова попытки не упасть. То здание, поймавшее ее внимание на наживку из тепла и забытого уюта, изнутри светится до сих пор. Уже слабо соображая от холода и усталости, девочка свернула на протоптанную тропинку к этому домику. Толкнув дверь, вошла, улыбнувшись и немного расслабившись. Ловушка захлопнулась.

— Снова ты?! — по ушам ударил грубоватый голос, и она испуганно сжалась. А в следующую секунду ее словно схватили за горло и подняли в воздух. Открыв слезящиеся глаза, девочка увидела какого-то человека… нет, не человека. Скелета с голым черепом и пустыми глазницами, в которых клубилась тьма. Он держал вытянутую руку, сжав кулак, будто удерживая ее сущность. Беспомощно болтая ногами в воздухе, девчушка попыталась сказать какое-то слово, но из легких вышибло весь воздух, сдавив их спазмом. Она сдавленно всхлипнула, а скелет качнулся, и глаза его изменились: в них проступили светлые искорки, после чего он дернулся и протянул:  
— Ты не она… — его кисть разжалась, и девочка кулем рухнула на деревянный пол. — Тогда убирайся! — рыкнул он и равнодушно отвернулся.

Она только шмыгнула носом, пытаясь свернуться на полу. Все тело болит, от удара об пол плечо заныло. Сквозь боль проступили непослушные слезы, а из груди вырвались глухие рыдания. Она не хочет плакать, никто не услышит, станет только хуже! На голову опустилась чья-то рука. Открыв глаза, она тут же с ужасом попыталась отползти, но не вышло. — Тихо, малая, — без угрожающих ноток попросил тот самый скелет. Метнулась взглядом по помещению: больше никого здесь нет. Как всегда, никто не придет. — Ты ребенок, верно? Впрочем, очевидно, — он попытался собраться с мыслями, а девочка расслабилась ровно настолько, чтобы все равно дернуться в сторону, если ударит. — Да не бойся ты! Я… перепутал тебя кое с кем, а потом… Прости мне это, ага? — он легонько тронул ее за плечо, и она дернулась и всхлипнула. — Э, я полагаю, нужно залечить это. Можешь встать? — скелет виновато помог ей добраться до лавочек и присесть. — Итак, малая, как тебя зовут?

Фриск. Ее зовут Фриск.

— Не хочешь говорить? Ну, окей… Я Санс, скелет Санс.  
Фриск неуверенно улыбнулась.  
— Голодная?  
Фриск опасливо кивнула.  
— Что ж, еды не то чтобы много, но, думаю, в тебя вместится меньше, чем в меня.  
Фриск совсем расслабилась и отогрелась, но с опасением поглядывала на стройные ряды бутылок из-под кетчупа на столе.  
— Как насчет фри? — Санс принес из-за стойки тарелку с порцией картошки, и девочку не сильно заинтересовало, кто ее готовил и откуда она взялась в заснеженном городе. Живот заурчал, и она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не наброситься на еду, а терпеливо подождать, пока Санс придвинет к ней тарелку. — Выглядит аппетитно, правда? Хм, тебя совсем дома не кормят, а, малая? Знаешь, довольно давно ни с кем не разговаривал, так что не уверен, что получается хорошо. Почему ты не хочешь что-нибудь ответить?  
Девочка пожала плечами. Так привычнее, так безопаснее.  
— Ладно, думаю, сейчас я тебя немного подлечу в качестве извинения за прием. Можешь остаться тут на некоторое время, отдохнуть, поспать. А я расскажу, как пройти дальше. Да? Да.

Фриск молча ест, стараясь при этом не выглядеть совсем уж жадно и пытаясь наесться впрок, потому что представляет, что впереди ее может ждать еще одна такая эстафета. Санс не без интереса рассматривает ее пустыми глазницами, но девочка под его взглядом не ежится, ощущая себя в безопасности. Что-то есть в нем скучающее или унылое, что заявляет о всякой безразличности к ней. Только легкий интерес к очередному человеку в необычной обстановке. Все тарелки опустели, и Фриск с легким удивлением осмотрела погром, который она учинила на столе.  
— Хэй, да ты, похоже, совсем оголодала, пока добиралась сюда, — сделал вывод Санс, тоже глядя на пустую посуду. Неизвестно, как ему удалось придавать взгляду выражение, учитывая отсутствие глаз, но Фриск показалось, что в нем проскользнула жалость. Неприятно кольнула обида. Но лелеять ее сил не осталось, глаза закрывались, но теперь не от холода и слабости, а от приятной сытости. Санс что-то еще сказал, но его голос растворился в свете ламп под потолком. Тяжелые веки опустились, и Фриск погрузилась в сон со сладким удовольствием. Во сне она обнимала что-то мягкое и безмятежно улыбалась. Ничто не трогало ее детскую усталую душу.

Проснувшись, Фриск не сразу вспомнила события прошлого дня. Так тепло и сухо вокруг, что и не подумаешь о том холоде и боли, в которых она провела тот день. Под головой нашлась свернутая светло-голубая куртка Санса. Фриск приподнялась на скамье, откинув старое, потертое одеяло. Справа раздавалось мерное похрапывание, и Фриск, перегнувшись через спинку скамьи, нашла спящего скелета в одной футболке на такой же скамейке, укрытого клетчатой скатертью. Не став его будить, Фриск встала, зашла за стойку и принялась искать что-нибудь съестное. Наверное, все запасы за дверью, которая почему-то подписана пожарным выходом, но туда Фриск не сунулась. Впрочем, она нашла на столе бургер с запиской печатными буквами: «Завтрак, малая». Почерк маленький, немного забавный. Фриск воровато оглянулась на Санса и потянула руку к тарелке. Несмотря на его записку, ей все равно стало неловко. Но будить его показалось еще более неловким, так что она тихонько позавтракала, стараясь даже жевать потише. Напрасно, потому что Санса, как выяснилось, такой ерундой не разбудишь.

Захотелось заняться чем-нибудь, не требующим энергии и напряжения усталых мышц. Присев за ближайший стол, Фриск потянулась за салфеткой. Под столом нашелся огрызок карандаша длиной с ее мизинчик, и девочка неловко зажала его в ладони. На салфетках рисовать не слишком удобно, но они хотя бы близки к бумаге. Фриск не долго решала, что изобразить: через минутку на салфетке появился клыкасто ухмыляющийся цветок, сильно потрепанный, с оборванными лепестками. Такой, каким его запомнила девочка. Глядя на эту картинку, она всхлипнула. Лучше бы нарисовала что-то повеселее. Оторваться от рисунка никак не получалось: на некоторое время она зависла над ним, погрузившись в воспоминания последних дней. Картинки проносятся перед глазами, на них набежала тень, а на лбу пролегли хмурые, но неуверенные морщинки. Они не часто посещали ее детское личико, хотя поводов было много.

— Мала-а-я, прием! — ворвался его голос в мысли.  
Фриск вздрогнула и скомкала салфетку, спрятав рисунок в карман. Повернувшись, она столкнулась глазами с внимательным взглядом Санса. На секунду повисла напряженная тишина, но скелет никак не прокомментировал ее движение.  
— Давно ты так сидишь? — спросил он, плюхаясь на место напротив.  
Фриск помотала головой, уставившись в стол.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Лучше?  
Фриск кивнула. Вообще-то у нее ноют мышцы во всем теле и плечо, которым она вчера саданулась, и изредка вспоминается боль в ноге. И девочка, в общем-то, предположила в мыслях, что раз ей стало лучше, Санс со спокойной душой выставит ее на мороз. Но скелет только хмыкнул:  
— Хэй, если это неправда, не нужно отвечать утвердительно, окей?  
Фриск в очередной раз кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от стола и ощущая жар на щеках. Со стороны скелета раздался звук кипящего чайника.  
— Да может хватит уже? Ты хоть что-нибудь скажешь? — он попытался заглянуть девочке в лицо, но не смог. — Или ты немая?  
Фриск с отчаянием помотала головой, чувствуя, что сейчас она оторвется.  
— Уф, все, ладно, — Санс резко встал и направился в сторону барной стойки, — не трогаю тебя.  
Фриск вжала голову в плечи. Стало душно от тревоги и непонятного чувства вины, хотя она ничего не сделала. Санс чем-то гремел за ее спиной, хотя, судя по неуверенным звукам, заниматься уборкой или чем-то подобным он не привык. Да и надолго его не хватило: через пять минут он снова сел за стол напротив нее.  
— Давай хотя бы выполню свое обещание. Ты вчера так быстро заснула, что я не успел посмотреть твое плечо.

Не дожидаясь, пока Фриск в очередной раз кивнет, он подошел к ней. Девочка тут же подумала, что плечо не так уж и болит, да и синяков не много, но костлявая кисть уже придержала ее. Фриск дернулась, но ничего страшного на самом деле не случилось. Санс аккуратно осмотрел ее плечо, а потом ушел в комнату за стойкой и вернулся с аптечкой. Фриск рассеянно смотрела в стену и молчала. Перебинтовав ей плечо, скелет вручил ей какую-то мазь и велел намазать все синяки. Сам демонстративно вышел из комнаты. Фриск выдохнула и расслабилась. Она довольно долго провозилась со своими царапинами и гематомами, но почувствовала себя в итоге гораздо лучше. Санс обратно не возвращался. Девочке почему-то представилось, как он спит там, за дверью, похрапывая. Наверное, рад, что удалось как-то ее занять. Фриск подтянула колени к груди да так и замерла на скамейке. Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, девочка даже немного освободилась от постоянного тревожного давления. Очнувшись только через некоторое время, она снова потянулась к салфеткам. Полчаса спустя на них появилась неуклюжая фигурка скелета в куртке. Фриск улыбнулась. Все же он не злой, и тут много лучше, чем по колено в снегу. Только время летит слишком быстро: стоит зависнуть на минутку, и очнешься уже словно после долгого сна. Когда вернулся Санс, Фриск исчеркала уже все салфетки. Вошел он почему-то через входную дверь, с улицы. Поймав ее удивленный взгляд, пояснил:  
— Немного прогулялся.

Хотя это ничего не объясняет. Как он вышел, что она не заметила? Впрочем, Фриск тут же позабыла об этом вопросе, когда скелет присел рядом с ней.  
— Ты здорово рисуешь, — хмыкнул он, глядя на изрисованные салфетки. Фриск промолчала, но улыбнулась. Его взгляд задержался на салфетке со скелетом, он улыбнулся. Спустя минуту Санс пробормотал как бы для себя: — Значит, ты очередной человек, свалившийся сверху. И что же заставило тебя сигануть в пропасть? — ответа он не ждал. — Хочешь выбраться отсюда, верно? Ну, а впрочем, куда тебя еще идти. Не оставаться же в этом гадюшнике… — рассудил Санс, словно стараясь убедить. — Я расскажу, как пройти к Барьеру, и завтра соберу тебе кое-чего в дорогу, — решил он сухо. Фриск наклонила голову ниже. Это не совсем то, чего она ожидала от единственного разумного и живого существа, которое встретила. И почему все время кажется, что должно быть не так? И что за Барьер такой, интересно… Местный подъем наружу? Фриск посмотрела на Санса, задавая молчаливый вопрос: «Как все, собственно, превратилось в такой гадюшник?»  
— Не думаю, что я тот, кто должен рассказать тебе, как это место стало лишь костями прошлого…  
— Санс.

Скелет вздрогнул. Она впервые сказала что-то вслух при нем. Ее голос, высокий, но немного надломленный, прозвучал для него колокольчиком в темноте. Одиноко, со звучащей надеждой.  
— Пожалуйста, я должна понять, чтобы выбраться. Чего мне ждать? Расскажи, что произошло с этим местом, — попросила она, сжав его кисть рукой. На этот жест у нее, наверное, ушли все силы, потому что ее лицо словно кричало о внутренней борьбе с собой.  
— Просто не могу отказать тебе, малая, — улыбнулся скелет, не выдав своих догадок. — Это не очень тянет на сказку на ночь, но все же. Постараюсь быть краток.

Давным-давно монстры жили на Поверхности бок о бок с людьми. Затем началась война, о которой теперь уже никто ничего не помнит. Люди победили. Кто я такой, чтобы судить их? Когда мы оказались запечатаны в этой древней тюрьме с помощью заклинания-барьера, нас ждали суровые времена. Голод, никакого крова, вместо неба — потолок пещер, с которого, бывает, сыплется снег или идет дождь. Но это не заменило нам облаков, звезд и солнца. Плоский суррогат.

Санс вздохнул. Его взгляд блуждал по стене, не останавливаясь на лице собеседницы. Скелет, возможно, долгое время избегал мыслей о прошлом. Теперь они снова вихрем закружились внутри, создавая неприятное чувство кружения пыли в пустой комнате.  
— Прошло не слишком много времени, по меркам монстров, конечно, и сюда упал человек, — Санс перевел взгляд на Фриск и хмыкнул. — Его нашел сын короля и королевы. Парень был так добр, что помог человеку. А через некоторое время этот ребенок стал членом королевской семьи. Это была девочка, совсем как ты, — скелет пожал плечами, словно пытаясь отрицать собственные слова. — Вы с ней чем-то похожи, знаешь… Прической, неуловимыми чертами лица, какое-то отдаленное сходство есть.

Так вот, это были самые замечательные времена: каким-то образом человеческий ребенок дал монстрам надежду на лучшее. Иронично, не так ли? Но в любую сказку приходит беда, пришла она и в королевскую семью. Чара, так звали ту упавшую к нам девочку, заболела и умерла, — Санс помолчал немного, давая Фриск время. Чара была как будто значительным персонажем в этой истории. Но она ведь так быстро покинула ее… Санс продолжил: — Я не был там лично, не могу сказать, как было дело. Но говорят, что Азриэль, сын короля и королевы, поглотил душу своей подруги. Видишь ли, души людей и монстров различаются. Душа человека так сильна, что может существовать и после смерти носителя. И тогда монстр может поглотить ее. Зачем принц поступил так? Возможно, он хотел собрать души семи людей впоследствии, чтобы распечатать Барьер.

Фриск представила высокую кирпичную стену — так в ее сознании выглядел Барьер. Неужели чтобы сломать нечто подобное нужно семь человеческих душ? Девочка представляла древних волшебников, которые наложили заклинание, более мудрыми.  
— А возможно, таково было последнее желание подруги принца, продолжил свою мысль Санс. — Я не знаю. Но видишь ли, с душой человека Азриэль смог пройти Барьер. Не разрушить его, а лишь пересечь. Он отправился на Поверхность к людям, а вернулся через несколько дней. Израненный и ослабленный. Никто не знает, что точно произошло с ним там, на Поверхности. Монстры давно не ступали туда.

Однако принц умирал. Он пришел без тела своей сестры и, не сумев справиться с ранами, которые нанесли, по его словам, люди, рассыпался прахом в тронном зале. Конец ли это? — Санс покачал головой. — Нет, малая, это лишь начало нашего кошмара. Прошел день, и в Подземелье со стороны Барьера пришел человек. Как? — скелет сделал вид, что предугадал вопрос девочки. Но Фриск не успела подумать об этом так быстро, а Санс уже ответил: — Хороший вопрос. Ее появления не ждал никто. Как и все наши надежды, ее успели похоронить. Однако она шла, как неизбежный рок. Чара. Живая, из плоти и крови, каким-то образом обманувшая смерть. Кто может знать, что произошло за Барьером? Кто сотворил с Азриэлем тот ужас и как Чара вернулась в мир живых? Так или иначе, думаю, она всегда была необычным человеком. Ее глаза горели, а душа искрилась. Вероятно, попав в мир монстров, она обострила свои способности. А смерть меняет людей. Как жаль, что я не сразу это понял.

Монстры в нашем старом «доме» начали пропадать. Я слышал их крик, но не хотел верить. Я вообще довольно слабый на проверку, — Санс хмыкнул с горечью, а Фриск посмотрела прямо в его бездонные глазницы. Она взглянула туда уже без страха, словно пытаясь сказать: «Ты сильнее, чем думаешь», но не решаясь. — Гораздо справедливей было бы, если бы здесь сейчас сидели все те, кого я знал. Вместо меня. Они были достойней, решительней, смелее. А мой брат… В тот день меня не было в городе: я собирался выяснить, что происходит. А когда понял, что не должен был оставлять его одного, было уже поздно. Братишка… — пробормотал Санс, глядя в пустоту. Фриск подумалось, что он и правда может видеть своего брата сидящим рядом, улыбающимся. — Папайрус не так уж хорошо знал королевский детей, но, думаю, он до последнего был уверен, что перед ним всего лишь ребенок.

Тогда наконец стало понятно, что это не так. Хотя какая разница? Кто-то что-то понял, осознал, и что? Мы все равно были бессильны. Я знал действительно великих героев, которые пытались противопоставить что-то этой маленькой воскресшей девочке. Водопадье до сих пор носит следы их битвы. Где же был я тогда?.. Как я жил эти последние дни? Не знаю. Меня ломало, крутило, сгибало. Нужно было что-то делать, но что? Напасть — как разрушить все то, что так долго пытался взрастить в моей душе Папс. Но вскоре стало ясно, что Чару, эту мертвую приемную дочь королевской семьи, ничто не остановит. Она двигалась в сторону Барьера, откуда пришла. Зачем? Намеревалась ли она его сломать, подавить, или умереть, разбившись об него, как волна цунами… Но с тех пор, как Подземелье сотряс ее первый удар, Барьер не был стабилен. Уж не знаю, как, но этой девочке удалось пошатнуть решетку нашей тюрьмы, но не разрушить. Вот вопрос: стоило ли это делать? Ты хочешь знать, что же было дальше и чем закончился этот маленький конец света?

Фриск жадно смотрела в темноту его глазниц. Ее гипнотизировала пустота, открывающаяся взгляду. Она почти видела в глазницах скелета картинки минувших дней. Если на миг забыть о том, что все это чистая правда с грязной сутью, история интересная. Она захватила душу, заставляя воображение рисовать отчаянные фигурки монстров и всесильного человека с властью устроить что угодно. Но потом Фриск осознала, что все это творилось здесь, на этой истерзанной земле, и стало жутко.  
— Так вот я встретил ее в одном из коридоров. Это конец, думалось мне. Она разрушила все, но это не важно. Даже этого было бы недостаточно, для того, чтобы сбросить душу в пропасть, как мешок с мусором, даже смерти Папса недостаточно. Зато ее намерения уничтожить Барьер, уничтожить мир — тот, что за ним… Цветущий, живой, дышащий мир. Эти намерения переполнили чашу моего терпения. И оно не безгранично. Точнее, то не совсем терпение.

Фриск слушает его грубоватый голос и размеренный тон, и перед глазами танцуют призрачные фигуры: скелет и девочка. Совсем как она, с той же прической и телосложением. И от этого по коже бегут противные мурашки. Она не всегда понимала, о чем именно говорит Санс, но ее детское воображение компенсировало это. Скелет все говорил, словно забыв о маленькой слушательнице, а у нее глаза совсем остекленели. Фриск хотя и слышала много разных историй, но если они и были столь трагичными, взрослые всегда упускали подробности и краски. А Санс не притуплял эмоций. Не специально, а просто рассказывая, как запомнил, как сам прочувствовал. Невольно в девочке зашевелилась невнятная тоска и жалость. Жалости обычно стыдятся, но этого чувства в ее детском сердечке не стал бы стыдиться никто. Может, это вовсе не жалость, а что-то другое — только слезы навернулись ей на глаза, и Фриск шмыгнула носом.  
— Зря я рассказываю тебе такие вещи, малая, — очнулся и отреагировал Санс. — Но ты бы все равно узнала историю этого места, лучше уж от меня. А ты такого не заслужила, ребенок же совсем. Сколько тебе лет?

Поудобнее устроившись на жесткой лавке, Фриск неопределенно пожала плечами. Не от незнания, а просто по привычке.  
— Не хочешь говорить? Ну, — скелет поскреб пальцами череп, — я довольно плохо разбираюсь во временных параметрах людей… Детям обычно около десяти. Тебе десять?  
Фриск отрицательно помотала головой.  
— Хм, ну, тебе больше? — она кивнула, а Санс улыбнулся шире. Казалось, эта игра в угадывание чисел сделала его чуть счастливее, хотя, что в этом такого замечательного? — Окей, а как насчет четырнадцати? — снова мотание головой.  
— Слишком много? — девочка с укором посмотрела на Санса, как бы говоря: «Спрашивать такое у девушки — неприлично», но все же кивнула.  
— Понял, понял. Больше не уточняю. Так и останешься между одиннадцатью и тринадцатью, окей?

Фриск несмело улыбнулась.  
— Санс, — тихо позвала она. Его улыбка по-прежнему сияла на лице, но как-то… тускло. Скелет словно почувствовал неприятный флер ее вины и страха.  
— А душа может… убить?  
— Убивают, не слова, малая, не души — убиваем мы сами. Монстры, ну и люди. И я понял, что это зависит не от расы. Но душа — лишь твоя суть. Твоя суть не может кому-то навредить.  
— Санс, я… убийца. Кажется.  
— О чем ты, малая? — скелет напрягся, но, как показалось Фриск, не от осуждения или злобы, а скорее беспокойства. Такое вообще может быть? Она заранее съежилась и даже зажмурилась. — Ну, ты чего? — он аккуратно взъерошил ей волосы. Я не верю, что такое безобидное создание, как ты, могло кому-то навредить.  
— Там был цветок, — прошептала она почти неслышно и решилась достать из кармана салфетку с рисунком. Санс внимательно посмотрел на набросок и как будто нахмурился. Скелеты ведь умеют хмуриться? — Он был очень злым, а я боялась, и было больно… Я-я не знаю, что произошло, но… Если ты говоришь о душе, как о реальной вещи, то я его, похоже, у… уб… — Фриск не выдержала и не смогла сказать вслух. Из груди снова начали рваться всхлипы, и она свернулась прямо на лавке, постаравшись спрятать лицо.  
— Последние дни научили меня одной важной вещи: никто из нас не способен вечно улыбаться, убегая. Иногда мы останавливаемся, — Санс положил кисть ей на плечо и легонько сжал. — Но нельзя сказать: ломаемся или сгибаемся, ведь мы живы. Имеем цель.

Фриск постаралась выровнять дыхание. Что было, того не вернуть. Она вряд ли смогла бы поступить по-другому. Ее будет мутить от этих беспомощных воспоминаний, но их нельзя лишаться. Они — часть нее.  
— Ты все верно понимаешь: тебе предстоит еще много опасностей впереди и достаточно испытаний для маленькой девочки. Спи, малая. Думаю, стоит лечь пораньше. На ночь я запру дверь, — Санс встал и, чтобы это продемонстрировать, действительно подошел к двери и задвинул засов. Выглядел он так внушительно, что Фриск сразу поверила: никто не ворвется просто так.  
— Я буду в той комнате, хорошо? — скелет ткнул пальцем в сторону пожарного выхода. — Не забоишься спать здесь снова?

Фриск вяло помотала головой. Кто-то когда-то сказал ей, что спать можно только там, где чувствуешь себя в безопасности, но для нее это правило — роскошь. Когда тело ломает слабость и нервы рвутся от стресса, хочется забыться хоть как-то, и все равно, насколько безопасен будет твой сон. Прошлую ночь она проспала, как мертвая, поэтому сейчас закрыла глаза и постаралась упасть ненадолго в мягкую темноту. Завтра будет трудно, придется идти в неизвестность и снова держаться изо всех сил, чтобы не сломаться. Но Фриск сделает это, будет искать свое место. То место, откуда ее не прогонят и где она почувствует себя по-настоящему счастливой. И не сдастся, пока не найдет.

Когда она открыла глаза, холод уже пробрался под свитер. Через маленькую щель сочится ледяной воздух. Порхают снежинки. Ноги совсем заледенели. Девочка поднялась и дыхнула на замерзшие ладошки. Ей снилось тепло, снился дом. Родной, прекрасный… и семья. Почему-то ей показалось, что дом в ее снах выглядел совсем как тот разрушенный особняк, по которому она шла так долго. Шла сквозь смертельные ловушки, наполненная решимостью. Как она справилась с этим, кто знает! Вот только в ее снах это место было другим. Его наполнял запах, приятный, от которого текли слюнки. Запах корицы. Правда, к нему примешивался тягучий запах ирисок… Но сейчас она так голодна, что съела бы тот чудный пирог, сочетавший грани вкусов, целиком. Таким огромным, какой ей снился. Девочка улыбнулась. Внутри стало тепло, будто она и впрямь съела большой пирог, который приготовила мама. Ее мамочка была бы теплой и мягкой на ощупь, от нее бы пахло непередаваемым уютом и свободой… Да, свободой, как пахло раньше в этом доме, как пахло в ее сне.

Она потянулась, разминая затекшие ноги. Распахнулась с легким скрипом дверь. Девочка выглянула наружу. Нужно ведь только сделать шаг, верно? Только сделать шаг, и все наладится, так ведь? Так? Морозный воздух ударил в лицо, но уже через пару секунд ветер стих. Стало легко, совсем легко. Она ступила на мягкую дорожку, протоптанную давным-давно путешественниками этих странных мест. Тропка почти потерялась, но все же можно разглядеть. На ближайшем дереве что-то мигнуло. Девочка с интересом приблизилась и подняла брови: на елочке висит побитая, потрепанная камера. Такая, какую обычно вешают в супермаркеты, чтобы наблюдать за посетителями, или какая пылится у тебя в сарае, давно замененная на более современный аналог. Эта камера явно грустит. «Интересно, в нее все еще кто-нибудь наблюдает?» Увы, но, скорее всего, нет. Девочка на всякий случай помахала в камеру ладошкой. Но поскольку мигание не повторилось, она пришла к мысли, что все верно, и камера, хоть и сохранила крупицы энергии, сильно устала и вряд ли работает. Может ли человек, оставленный, покинутый всеми, тоже застыть так навсегда, изредка шевелясь? Девочка тряхнула головой. Этого не случится. Ее огонь, мерцающий в душе, вспыхнет от маленькой искорки — решимости. И пусть ее совсем немного. Она сможет раздуть пламя, которое взовьется до небес. Пусть, пусть цель призрачна и эфемерна. Прийти к ней можно, и она сделает это.

Снег хрустит под ногами, снежинки падают на нос. Где-то в глубине сугроба нашлась сломанная чьими-то тяжелыми шагами палка. Слишком большая, чтобы поднять. Девочке нравится ее палка, которой она расчищает снег: ее никто не сломает. Вдалеке показалось что-то наподобие ворот. Сооруженные из толстых бревен, они сделаны для каких-то гигантов, но не для нее, маленькой, тощей. Она пролезла без труда. Интересно, что же за люди жили тут когда-то? На поляне они оставили гораздо больше следов: осколки цветного стекла, разломанные будки, сколоченные из досок. Там внутри нашлись чьи-то вещи, но девочка не стала их ворошить. Еще одно доказательство, что здесь когда-то была жизнь, а теперь ее нет. Сбрасывают свои мохнатые лапы ей на дорогу ели. Перешагивая их, девочка думает: «Всегда ли росли они так буйно? Быть может, почувствовали, что больше никому их не сдержать. Едва ли здесь есть кто-то, кто может сдержать меня». Последняя мысль странная и немного пугающая. Она привела бы в восторг, вот только это чувство неправильное и запретное. Просто потому, что это несправедливо — думать, будто бы ничто не может тебя удержать.

Свернув налево, девочка вышла к речке. Холодно, но речка не замерзла. Она торопливо несет свои воды куда-то вдаль, желая показать, что в этом мире еще есть что-то, не застывшее на века. Вздох. Речка не может быть собеседником и другом. Она даже не может предложить тепла. Быть может, стоит хоть высказать терзающие сомнения, опасения и печаль, но она все равно никогда не была разговорчивой, так зачем менять свои привычки? Ради кого? Ради… речки? Девочка вернулась на тропинку. Дорога стала не такой трудной, как раньше: тихой, полной пустого молчания. Оно не зловещее, потому что сейчас, в эту самую секунду, девочка готова услышать даже самый тихий шаг, обрадоваться и ринуться навстречу живому человеку. Она обрадовалась бы любому. Неожиданно ноги разъехались в стороны. Девочка, поскользнувшись на льду, неожиданно пришедшем на смену снегу, плюхнулась и неловко попыталась встать. Напрасно. Заметив покосившийся указатель на островке безо льда, она ухватилась за него, проезжая мимо. На испорченной, изъеденной временем табличке читать трудно, но слова почти одинаковы: «Лед». Указатель, бесспорно, имел в виду именно это во всех четырех направлениях. Но было что-то еще на одной из стрелочек. «Сноу-дин?» — прочитала девчушка, стряхнув снег с указателя. Правда, после этого все равно указали лед, но лучше, чем ничего. Чтобы проверить, она свернула с тропинки, но, дойдя до речушки, нашла лишь бесполезную кучку снега. На миг показалось, что она пошевелилась, издав какой-то всхлип. Нет, наверное, показалось. Так хочется встретить кого-нибудь, что даже снег кажется оживленным.

Поднялась метель, девочка бросила свою палку где-то в сугробе, и ее тут же замело. Она не стала лезть и откапывать, только попыталась повыше натянуть воротник. Свитер уже не спасает, но она все равно отчаянно цепляется за него задубевшими пальцами. Повезло с переходами: все ловушки, похожие на те, из разрушенного дома, уже кто-то решил годы назад. Осталось волочить ноги от места к месту, путаясь в одинаковых поворотах между елями. Мостики, разрушенные будки, непонятная площадка с черно-белыми плитками. Ее это даже не заинтересовало. Едва ли она что-то видела сквозь припорошенные снегом ресницы. Свернув вниз по склону, девочка за стеной пещеры смогла укрыться от ветра. Она все брела и брела, спотыкаясь и держа ладошки подмышками, чтобы не превратились в кусочки льда.

Очередной коридор оказался темнее, и стены жутковато светятся зеленым. Подняв голову и выдохнув облачко молочного пара, девочка метнулась вперед. Она бы побежала, если бы не слабость в замерзших ногах. Но почти доползла до конца коридора, дрожа и кусая посиневшие губы. Здесь руки ощутили шелковую траву без налета снега. Вокруг фонариками светились грибы подозрительно большие, а в скале внимание привлекала узорчатая дверь. Без энтузиазма толкнув ее, девочка убедилась, что она прочно закрыта. Да какая разница, что за этой дверью, если здесь никакого снега и существенно теплее! Девчушка устало опустилась на траву и положила голову на гриб. Будь она даже немного старше, не рискнула бы прикасаться к нему, но сейчас, усталая и маленькая, даже не обратила внимания. Гриб пискнул и потух, а она закрыла глаза и свернулась, чтобы стало теплее.

Во сне ее кто-то звал, но рев вьюги душил этот голос. Она металась по сугробам, на голову валились холодные хлопья. Проснувшись, вся мокрая, она пару минут пыталась вспомнить, где находится и почему так холодно. Снова попытавшись открыть дверь, теперь с большим желанием, но опять потерпев неудачу, девчушка поежилась. Очевидно, предстоит возвращаться в коридоры с сугробами и метелью. Вот бы остаться в этом местечке, а лучше вернуться в заброшенный особняк! Но приходилось все время заставлять себя осознавать, насколько бесплодны такие мечтания. Попытка убежать от холода, представить вокруг себя огненный шар, непроницаемый для снега и ветра, провалилась. Вот, не прошло и пары минут, как она снова тащится, продрогшая и ослабленная, а ото сна не осталось и следа. Плетется по снежным завалам, не рассчитывая на передышку. В голове бьется, как кубик льда в бокале, единственная мысль, что стоит остановиться, поддаться желанию и прилечь — уже не подняться. Но и последние капли решимости замерзают, даже кровь уже словно не стучит о стенки сосудов, а протыкает тело изнутри сосульками.

В последнем усилии девочка распахнула закрывающиеся глаза и пару секунд не могла даже понять, что перед ней навесной мост. Слабые дощечки вяло качаются на ветру, но стоит посмотреть в пропасть, внутренности вывалятся туда и покатятся по камням. Она сглотнула. Никакого страха высоты. Только здравое рассуждение. Никакой другой дороги нет, значит, нужно идти. Доски заскрипели под ногами, девочка схватилась за промерзшие канаты и тихо провыла что-то невнятное. Двинуться получилось на миллиметр, а уговорить себя идти просто невозможно. Она переносила ноги с доски на доску на чистом упорстве, хотя организм свято уверовал, что поможет только истерика. Мостик стелется вперед, как смертельная ковровая дорожка. Больному воображению кажется, что пока она пройдет по ней, успеет состариться. Ноги превратились в две клюки, а руки покрылись синей коркой. Едва только она оказалась на твердой земле — рухнула прямо в снег. Все тело дрожит, как в лихорадке, из груди рвутся сдавленные рыдания, хотя слезы не текут. Оно к лучшему: иначе замерзнут прямо на глазах. Заставила ее встать только уверенность, что если закрыть глаза, открыть их уже не удастся. Возможно, это стальной стержень внутри не позволил сломаться. В очередной раз. Девочка прикусила занемевшую губу. Никакой боли, тело совсем потеряло чувствительность. С трудом подняв голову, она заметила смутные очертания домов. Внутри затеплилась робкая радость. Ее попытался затушить ветер, но она разгорелась сильнее. Теперь несмелая надежда греет изнутри, и идти словно легче. Направление ветра поменялось: он подгоняет ее, толкает в спину.

Силуэты, несомненно, города ближе, как и понимание, что все зря. Взгляд зацепился за порванную ленту с какой-то надписью. Она торчит из сугроба с обреченностью, которая передалась цепной реакцией в нутро. В странном порыве девочка вытянула ленту из снега и попыталась прочитать важную когда-то надпись. «Добро пожаловать в Сноудин!» — гласила надпись, виляя бахромой на ветру. Девочка оглянулась на дома. Теперь понятно. Огонек внутри ветер все-таки затушил: здесь вокруг только разруха, все дома словно покрыты толстым слоем копоти. Девочка медленно побрела, загребая ногами снег, но уже не чувствуя холода. Она не стала никуда сворачивать, едва ли вообще замечая повороты — вот-вот упадет на пушистое покрывало, закроет глаза, и все кончится. Станет тепло. Тепло… Она упала на землю, прислонилась к стене какого-то дома. Краем глаза заметила огоньки: какое-то здание все еще мигало нечитаемой вывеской. Вяло трепыхнувшись, девочка перетекла на коленки и попыталась отряхнуться от снега. Эти бесполезные движения добавили немного энергии, и она снова встала. Снова шаги, снова усилия, снова попытки не упасть. То здание, поймавшее ее внимание на наживку из тепла и забытого уюта, изнутри светится до сих пор. Уже слабо соображая от холода и усталости, девочка свернула на протоптанную тропинку к этому домику. Толкнув дверь, вошла, улыбнувшись и немного расслабившись. Ловушка захлопнулась.

— Снова ты?! — по ушам ударил грубоватый голос, и она испуганно сжалась. А в следующую секунду ее словно схватили за горло и подняли в воздух. Открыв слезящиеся глаза, девочка увидела какого-то человека… нет, не человека. Скелета с голым черепом и пустыми глазницами, в которых клубилась тьма. Он держал вытянутую руку, сжав кулак, будто удерживая ее сущность. Беспомощно болтая ногами в воздухе, девчушка попыталась сказать какое-то слово, но из легких вышибло весь воздух, сдавив их спазмом. Она сдавленно всхлипнула, а скелет качнулся, и глаза его изменились: в них проступили светлые искорки, после чего он дернулся и протянул:  
— Ты не она… — его кисть разжалась, и девочка кулем рухнула на деревянный пол. — Тогда убирайся! — рыкнул он и равнодушно отвернулся.

Она только шмыгнула носом, пытаясь свернуться на полу. Все тело болит, от удара об пол плечо заныло. Сквозь боль проступили непослушные слезы, а из груди вырвались глухие рыдания. Она не хочет плакать, никто не услышит, станет только хуже! На голову опустилась чья-то рука. Открыв глаза, она тут же с ужасом попыталась отползти, но не вышло. — Тихо, малая, — без угрожающих ноток попросил тот самый скелет. Метнулась взглядом по помещению: больше никого здесь нет. Как всегда, никто не придет. — Ты ребенок, верно? Впрочем, очевидно, — он попытался собраться с мыслями, а девочка расслабилась ровно настолько, чтобы все равно дернуться в сторону, если ударит. — Да не бойся ты! Я… перепутал тебя кое с кем, а потом… Прости мне это, ага? — он легонько тронул ее за плечо, и она дернулась и всхлипнула. — Э, я полагаю, нужно залечить это. Можешь встать? — скелет виновато помог ей добраться до лавочек и присесть. — Итак, малая, как тебя зовут?

Фриск. Ее зовут Фриск.

— Не хочешь говорить? Ну, окей… Я Санс, скелет Санс.  
Фриск неуверенно улыбнулась.  
— Голодная?  
Фриск опасливо кивнула.  
— Что ж, еды не то чтобы много, но, думаю, в тебя вместится меньше, чем в меня.  
Фриск совсем расслабилась и отогрелась, но с опасением поглядывала на стройные ряды бутылок из-под кетчупа на столе.  
— Как насчет фри? — Санс принес из-за стойки тарелку с порцией картошки, и девочку не сильно заинтересовало, кто ее готовил и откуда она взялась в заснеженном городе. Живот заурчал, и она с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не наброситься на еду, а терпеливо подождать, пока Санс придвинет к ней тарелку. — Выглядит аппетитно, правда? Хм, тебя совсем дома не кормят, а, малая? Знаешь, довольно давно ни с кем не разговаривал, так что не уверен, что получается хорошо. Почему ты не хочешь что-нибудь ответить?  
Девочка пожала плечами. Так привычнее, так безопаснее.  
— Ладно, думаю, сейчас я тебя немного подлечу в качестве извинения за прием. Можешь остаться тут на некоторое время, отдохнуть, поспать. А я расскажу, как пройти дальше. Да? Да.

Фриск молча ест, стараясь при этом не выглядеть совсем уж жадно и пытаясь наесться впрок, потому что представляет, что впереди ее может ждать еще одна такая эстафета. Санс не без интереса рассматривает ее пустыми глазницами, но девочка под его взглядом не ежится, ощущая себя в безопасности. Что-то есть в нем скучающее или унылое, что заявляет о всякой безразличности к ней. Только легкий интерес к очередному человеку в необычной обстановке. Все тарелки опустели, и Фриск с легким удивлением осмотрела погром, который она учинила на столе.  
— Хэй, да ты, похоже, совсем оголодала, пока добиралась сюда, — сделал вывод Санс, тоже глядя на пустую посуду. Неизвестно, как ему удалось придавать взгляду выражение, учитывая отсутствие глаз, но Фриск показалось, что в нем проскользнула жалость. Неприятно кольнула обида. Но лелеять ее сил не осталось, глаза закрывались, но теперь не от холода и слабости, а от приятной сытости. Санс что-то еще сказал, но его голос растворился в свете ламп под потолком. Тяжелые веки опустились, и Фриск погрузилась в сон со сладким удовольствием. Во сне она обнимала что-то мягкое и безмятежно улыбалась. Ничто не трогало ее детскую усталую душу.

Проснувшись, Фриск не сразу вспомнила события прошлого дня. Так тепло и сухо вокруг, что и не подумаешь о том холоде и боли, в которых она провела тот день. Под головой нашлась свернутая светло-голубая куртка Санса. Фриск приподнялась на скамье, откинув старое, потертое одеяло. Справа раздавалось мерное похрапывание, и Фриск, перегнувшись через спинку скамьи, нашла спящего скелета в одной футболке на такой же скамейке, укрытого клетчатой скатертью. Не став его будить, Фриск встала, зашла за стойку и принялась искать что-нибудь съестное. Наверное, все запасы за дверью, которая почему-то подписана пожарным выходом, но туда Фриск не сунулась. Впрочем, она нашла на столе бургер с запиской печатными буквами: «Завтрак, малая». Почерк маленький, немного забавный. Фриск воровато оглянулась на Санса и потянула руку к тарелке. Несмотря на его записку, ей все равно стало неловко. Но будить его показалось еще более неловким, так что она тихонько позавтракала, стараясь даже жевать потише. Напрасно, потому что Санса, как выяснилось, такой ерундой не разбудишь.

Захотелось заняться чем-нибудь, не требующим энергии и напряжения усталых мышц. Присев за ближайший стол, Фриск потянулась за салфеткой. Под столом нашелся огрызок карандаша длиной с ее мизинчик, и девочка неловко зажала его в ладони. На салфетках рисовать не слишком удобно, но они хотя бы близки к бумаге. Фриск не долго решала, что изобразить: через минутку на салфетке появился клыкасто ухмыляющийся цветок, сильно потрепанный, с оборванными лепестками. Такой, каким его запомнила девочка. Глядя на эту картинку, она всхлипнула. Лучше бы нарисовала что-то повеселее. Оторваться от рисунка никак не получалось: на некоторое время она зависла над ним, погрузившись в воспоминания последних дней. Картинки проносятся перед глазами, на них набежала тень, а на лбу пролегли хмурые, но неуверенные морщинки. Они не часто посещали ее детское личико, хотя поводов было много.

— Мала-а-я, прием! — ворвался его голос в мысли.  
Фриск вздрогнула и скомкала салфетку, спрятав рисунок в карман. Повернувшись, она столкнулась глазами с внимательным взглядом Санса. На секунду повисла напряженная тишина, но скелет никак не прокомментировал ее движение.  
— Давно ты так сидишь? — спросил он, плюхаясь на место напротив.  
Фриск помотала головой, уставившись в стол.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Лучше?  
Фриск кивнула. Вообще-то у нее ноют мышцы во всем теле и плечо, которым она вчера саданулась, и изредка вспоминается боль в ноге. И девочка, в общем-то, предположила в мыслях, что раз ей стало лучше, Санс со спокойной душой выставит ее на мороз. Но скелет только хмыкнул:  
— Хэй, если это неправда, не нужно отвечать утвердительно, окей?  
Фриск в очередной раз кивнула, не отрывая взгляда от стола и ощущая жар на щеках. Со стороны скелета раздался звук кипящего чайника.  
— Да может хватит уже? Ты хоть что-нибудь скажешь? — он попытался заглянуть девочке в лицо, но не смог. — Или ты немая?  
Фриск с отчаянием помотала головой, чувствуя, что сейчас она оторвется.  
— Уф, все, ладно, — Санс резко встал и направился в сторону барной стойки, — не трогаю тебя.  
Фриск вжала голову в плечи. Стало душно от тревоги и непонятного чувства вины, хотя она ничего не сделала. Санс чем-то гремел за ее спиной, хотя, судя по неуверенным звукам, заниматься уборкой или чем-то подобным он не привык. Да и надолго его не хватило: через пять минут он снова сел за стол напротив нее.  
— Давай хотя бы выполню свое обещание. Ты вчера так быстро заснула, что я не успел посмотреть твое плечо.

Не дожидаясь, пока Фриск в очередной раз кивнет, он подошел к ней. Девочка тут же подумала, что плечо не так уж и болит, да и синяков не много, но костлявая кисть уже придержала ее. Фриск дернулась, но ничего страшного на самом деле не случилось. Санс аккуратно осмотрел ее плечо, а потом ушел в комнату за стойкой и вернулся с аптечкой. Фриск рассеянно смотрела в стену и молчала. Перебинтовав ей плечо, скелет вручил ей какую-то мазь и велел намазать все синяки. Сам демонстративно вышел из комнаты. Фриск выдохнула и расслабилась. Она довольно долго провозилась со своими царапинами и гематомами, но почувствовала себя в итоге гораздо лучше. Санс обратно не возвращался. Девочке почему-то представилось, как он спит там, за дверью, похрапывая. Наверное, рад, что удалось как-то ее занять. Фриск подтянула колени к груди да так и замерла на скамейке. Полностью погрузившись в свои мысли, девочка даже немного освободилась от постоянного тревожного давления. Очнувшись только через некоторое время, она снова потянулась к салфеткам. Полчаса спустя на них появилась неуклюжая фигурка скелета в куртке. Фриск улыбнулась. Все же он не злой, и тут много лучше, чем по колено в снегу. Только время летит слишком быстро: стоит зависнуть на минутку, и очнешься уже словно после долгого сна. Когда вернулся Санс, Фриск исчеркала уже все салфетки. Вошел он почему-то через входную дверь, с улицы. Поймав ее удивленный взгляд, пояснил:  
— Немного прогулялся.

Хотя это ничего не объясняет. Как он вышел, что она не заметила? Впрочем, Фриск тут же позабыла об этом вопросе, когда скелет присел рядом с ней.  
— Ты здорово рисуешь, — хмыкнул он, глядя на изрисованные салфетки. Фриск промолчала, но улыбнулась. Его взгляд задержался на салфетке со скелетом, он улыбнулся. Спустя минуту Санс пробормотал как бы для себя: — Значит, ты очередной человек, свалившийся сверху. И что же заставило тебя сигануть в пропасть? — ответа он не ждал. — Хочешь выбраться отсюда, верно? Ну, а впрочем, куда тебя еще идти. Не оставаться же в этом гадюшнике… — рассудил Санс, словно стараясь убедить. — Я расскажу, как пройти к Барьеру, и завтра соберу тебе кое-чего в дорогу, — решил он сухо. Фриск наклонила голову ниже. Это не совсем то, чего она ожидала от единственного разумного и живого существа, которое встретила. И почему все время кажется, что должно быть не так? И что за Барьер такой, интересно… Местный подъем наружу? Фриск посмотрела на Санса, задавая молчаливый вопрос: «Как все, собственно, превратилось в такой гадюшник?»  
— Не думаю, что я тот, кто должен рассказать тебе, как это место стало лишь костями прошлого…  
— Санс.

Скелет вздрогнул. Она впервые сказала что-то вслух при нем. Ее голос, высокий, но немного надломленный, прозвучал для него колокольчиком в темноте. Одиноко, со звучащей надеждой.  
— Пожалуйста, я должна понять, чтобы выбраться. Чего мне ждать? Расскажи, что произошло с этим местом, — попросила она, сжав его кисть рукой. На этот жест у нее, наверное, ушли все силы, потому что ее лицо словно кричало о внутренней борьбе с собой.  
— Просто не могу отказать тебе, малая, — улыбнулся скелет, не выдав своих догадок. — Это не очень тянет на сказку на ночь, но все же. Постараюсь быть краток.

Давным-давно монстры жили на Поверхности бок о бок с людьми. Затем началась война, о которой теперь уже никто ничего не помнит. Люди победили. Кто я такой, чтобы судить их? Когда мы оказались запечатаны в этой древней тюрьме с помощью заклинания-барьера, нас ждали суровые времена. Голод, никакого крова, вместо неба — потолок пещер, с которого, бывает, сыплется снег или идет дождь. Но это не заменило нам облаков, звезд и солнца. Плоский суррогат.

Санс вздохнул. Его взгляд блуждал по стене, не останавливаясь на лице собеседницы. Скелет, возможно, долгое время избегал мыслей о прошлом. Теперь они снова вихрем закружились внутри, создавая неприятное чувство кружения пыли в пустой комнате.  
— Прошло не слишком много времени, по меркам монстров, конечно, и сюда упал человек, — Санс перевел взгляд на Фриск и хмыкнул. — Его нашел сын короля и королевы. Парень был так добр, что помог человеку. А через некоторое время этот ребенок стал членом королевской семьи. Это была девочка, совсем как ты, — скелет пожал плечами, словно пытаясь отрицать собственные слова. — Вы с ней чем-то похожи, знаешь… Прической, неуловимыми чертами лица, какое-то отдаленное сходство есть.

Так вот, это были самые замечательные времена: каким-то образом человеческий ребенок дал монстрам надежду на лучшее. Иронично, не так ли? Но в любую сказку приходит беда, пришла она и в королевскую семью. Чара, так звали ту упавшую к нам девочку, заболела и умерла, — Санс помолчал немного, давая Фриск время. Чара была как будто значительным персонажем в этой истории. Но она ведь так быстро покинула ее… Санс продолжил: — Я не был там лично, не могу сказать, как было дело. Но говорят, что Азриэль, сын короля и королевы, поглотил душу своей подруги. Видишь ли, души людей и монстров различаются. Душа человека так сильна, что может существовать и после смерти носителя. И тогда монстр может поглотить ее. Зачем принц поступил так? Возможно, он хотел собрать души семи людей впоследствии, чтобы распечатать Барьер.

Фриск представила высокую кирпичную стену — так в ее сознании выглядел Барьер. Неужели чтобы сломать нечто подобное нужно семь человеческих душ? Девочка представляла древних волшебников, которые наложили заклинание, более мудрыми.  
— А возможно, таково было последнее желание подруги принца, продолжил свою мысль Санс. — Я не знаю. Но видишь ли, с душой человека Азриэль смог пройти Барьер. Не разрушить его, а лишь пересечь. Он отправился на Поверхность к людям, а вернулся через несколько дней. Израненный и ослабленный. Никто не знает, что точно произошло с ним там, на Поверхности. Монстры давно не ступали туда.

Однако принц умирал. Он пришел без тела своей сестры и, не сумев справиться с ранами, которые нанесли, по его словам, люди, рассыпался прахом в тронном зале. Конец ли это? — Санс покачал головой. — Нет, малая, это лишь начало нашего кошмара. Прошел день, и в Подземелье со стороны Барьера пришел человек. Как? — скелет сделал вид, что предугадал вопрос девочки. Но Фриск не успела подумать об этом так быстро, а Санс уже ответил: — Хороший вопрос. Ее появления не ждал никто. Как и все наши надежды, ее успели похоронить. Однако она шла, как неизбежный рок. Чара. Живая, из плоти и крови, каким-то образом обманувшая смерть. Кто может знать, что произошло за Барьером? Кто сотворил с Азриэлем тот ужас и как Чара вернулась в мир живых? Так или иначе, думаю, она всегда была необычным человеком. Ее глаза горели, а душа искрилась. Вероятно, попав в мир монстров, она обострила свои способности. А смерть меняет людей. Как жаль, что я не сразу это понял.

Монстры в нашем старом «доме» начали пропадать. Я слышал их крик, но не хотел верить. Я вообще довольно слабый на проверку, — Санс хмыкнул с горечью, а Фриск посмотрела прямо в его бездонные глазницы. Она взглянула туда уже без страха, словно пытаясь сказать: «Ты сильнее, чем думаешь», но не решаясь. — Гораздо справедливей было бы, если бы здесь сейчас сидели все те, кого я знал. Вместо меня. Они были достойней, решительней, смелее. А мой брат… В тот день меня не было в городе: я собирался выяснить, что происходит. А когда понял, что не должен был оставлять его одного, было уже поздно. Братишка… — пробормотал Санс, глядя в пустоту. Фриск подумалось, что он и правда может видеть своего брата сидящим рядом, улыбающимся. — Папайрус не так уж хорошо знал королевский детей, но, думаю, он до последнего был уверен, что перед ним всего лишь ребенок.

Тогда наконец стало понятно, что это не так. Хотя какая разница? Кто-то что-то понял, осознал, и что? Мы все равно были бессильны. Я знал действительно великих героев, которые пытались противопоставить что-то этой маленькой воскресшей девочке. Водопадье до сих пор носит следы их битвы. Где же был я тогда?.. Как я жил эти последние дни? Не знаю. Меня ломало, крутило, сгибало. Нужно было что-то делать, но что? Напасть — как разрушить все то, что так долго пытался взрастить в моей душе Папс. Но вскоре стало ясно, что Чару, эту мертвую приемную дочь королевской семьи, ничто не остановит. Она двигалась в сторону Барьера, откуда пришла. Зачем? Намеревалась ли она его сломать, подавить, или умереть, разбившись об него, как волна цунами… Но с тех пор, как Подземелье сотряс ее первый удар, Барьер не был стабилен. Уж не знаю, как, но этой девочке удалось пошатнуть решетку нашей тюрьмы, но не разрушить. Вот вопрос: стоило ли это делать? Ты хочешь знать, что же было дальше и чем закончился этот маленький конец света?

Фриск жадно смотрела в темноту его глазниц. Ее гипнотизировала пустота, открывающаяся взгляду. Она почти видела в глазницах скелета картинки минувших дней. Если на миг забыть о том, что все это чистая правда с грязной сутью, история интересная. Она захватила душу, заставляя воображение рисовать отчаянные фигурки монстров и всесильного человека с властью устроить что угодно. Но потом Фриск осознала, что все это творилось здесь, на этой истерзанной земле, и стало жутко.  
— Так вот я встретил ее в одном из коридоров. Это конец, думалось мне. Она разрушила все, но это не важно. Даже этого было бы недостаточно, для того, чтобы сбросить душу в пропасть, как мешок с мусором, даже смерти Папса недостаточно. Зато ее намерения уничтожить Барьер, уничтожить мир — тот, что за ним… Цветущий, живой, дышащий мир. Эти намерения переполнили чашу моего терпения. И оно не безгранично. Точнее, то не совсем терпение.

Фриск слушает его грубоватый голос и размеренный тон, и перед глазами танцуют призрачные фигуры: скелет и девочка. Совсем как она, с той же прической и телосложением. И от этого по коже бегут противные мурашки. Она не всегда понимала, о чем именно говорит Санс, но ее детское воображение компенсировало это. Скелет все говорил, словно забыв о маленькой слушательнице, а у нее глаза совсем остекленели. Фриск хотя и слышала много разных историй, но если они и были столь трагичными, взрослые всегда упускали подробности и краски. А Санс не притуплял эмоций. Не специально, а просто рассказывая, как запомнил, как сам прочувствовал. Невольно в девочке зашевелилась невнятная тоска и жалость. Жалости обычно стыдятся, но этого чувства в ее детском сердечке не стал бы стыдиться никто. Может, это вовсе не жалость, а что-то другое — только слезы навернулись ей на глаза, и Фриск шмыгнула носом.  
— Зря я рассказываю тебе такие вещи, малая, — очнулся и отреагировал Санс. — Но ты бы все равно узнала историю этого места, лучше уж от меня. А ты такого не заслужила, ребенок же совсем. Сколько тебе лет?

Поудобнее устроившись на жесткой лавке, Фриск неопределенно пожала плечами. Не от незнания, а просто по привычке.  
— Не хочешь говорить? Ну, — скелет поскреб пальцами череп, — я довольно плохо разбираюсь во временных параметрах людей… Детям обычно около десяти. Тебе десять?  
Фриск отрицательно помотала головой.  
— Хм, ну, тебе больше? — она кивнула, а Санс улыбнулся шире. Казалось, эта игра в угадывание чисел сделала его чуть счастливее, хотя, что в этом такого замечательного? — Окей, а как насчет четырнадцати? — снова мотание головой.  
— Слишком много? — девочка с укором посмотрела на Санса, как бы говоря: «Спрашивать такое у девушки — неприлично», но все же кивнула.  
— Понял, понял. Больше не уточняю. Так и останешься между одиннадцатью и тринадцатью, окей?

Фриск несмело улыбнулась.  
— Санс, — тихо позвала она. Его улыбка по-прежнему сияла на лице, но как-то… тускло. Скелет словно почувствовал неприятный флер ее вины и страха.  
— А душа может… убить?  
— Убивают, не слова, малая, не души — убиваем мы сами. Монстры, ну и люди. И я понял, что это зависит не от расы. Но душа — лишь твоя суть. Твоя суть не может кому-то навредить.  
— Санс, я… убийца. Кажется.  
— О чем ты, малая? — скелет напрягся, но, как показалось Фриск, не от осуждения или злобы, а скорее беспокойства. Такое вообще может быть? Она заранее съежилась и даже зажмурилась. — Ну, ты чего? — он аккуратно взъерошил ей волосы. Я не верю, что такое безобидное создание, как ты, могло кому-то навредить.  
— Там был цветок, — прошептала она почти неслышно и решилась достать из кармана салфетку с рисунком. Санс внимательно посмотрел на набросок и как будто нахмурился. Скелеты ведь умеют хмуриться? — Он был очень злым, а я боялась, и было больно… Я-я не знаю, что произошло, но… Если ты говоришь о душе, как о реальной вещи, то я его, похоже, у… уб… — Фриск не выдержала и не смогла сказать вслух. Из груди снова начали рваться всхлипы, и она свернулась прямо на лавке, постаравшись спрятать лицо.  
— Последние дни научили меня одной важной вещи: никто из нас не способен вечно улыбаться, убегая. Иногда мы останавливаемся, — Санс положил кисть ей на плечо и легонько сжал. — Но нельзя сказать: ломаемся или сгибаемся, ведь мы живы. Имеем цель.

Фриск постаралась выровнять дыхание. Что было, того не вернуть. Она вряд ли смогла бы поступить по-другому. Ее будет мутить от этих беспомощных воспоминаний, но их нельзя лишаться. Они — часть нее.  
— Ты все верно понимаешь: тебе предстоит еще много опасностей впереди и достаточно испытаний для маленькой девочки. Спи, малая. Думаю, стоит лечь пораньше. На ночь я запру дверь, — Санс встал и, чтобы это продемонстрировать, действительно подошел к двери и задвинул засов. Выглядел он так внушительно, что Фриск сразу поверила: никто не ворвется просто так.  
— Я буду в той комнате, хорошо? — скелет ткнул пальцем в сторону пожарного выхода. — Не забоишься спать здесь снова?

Фриск вяло помотала головой. Кто-то когда-то сказал ей, что спать можно только там, где чувствуешь себя в безопасности, но для нее это правило — роскошь. Когда тело ломает слабость и нервы рвутся от стресса, хочется забыться хоть как-то, и все равно, насколько безопасен будет твой сон. Прошлую ночь она проспала, как мертвая, поэтому сейчас закрыла глаза и постаралась упасть ненадолго в мягкую темноту. Завтра будет трудно, придется идти в неизвестность и снова держаться изо всех сил, чтобы не сломаться. Но Фриск сделает это, будет искать свое место. То место, откуда ее не прогонят и где она почувствует себя по-настоящему счастливой. И не сдастся, пока не найдет.


	3. Свалка

— Окей, малая, ты все запомнила? — в очередной раз спросил Санс, беспокойно барабаня пальцами по столу. Фриск кивнула. — Двигайся по разрушенному Водопадью согласно карте, избегай встреч и ни в коем случае — это самое главное! слышишь? — не суйся на свалку. Там сейчас больше всего монстров: тебя там просто загрызут.

Фриск устало кивнула, как болванчик. Непонятно, почему Санс не может пойти с ней, почему он бросает ее. Он сто раз повторил, что он «не добрый», что он помогает «просто потому что»… Что еще за причина такая? Фриск же видела. Она своим маленьким детским сердечком почувствовала в нем эту любовь к жизни, к добру, к чему-то большему, чем простое существование. Она посмотрела на скелета, через глазницы прямо в душу, своим самым непонимающим и просительным взглядом, ничего жалобного, она просто спросила: «Почему?»  
— Малая, я… я ведь все тебе объяснил. Да! Да, знаю, знаю, что этого недостаточно, но я просто не могу пойти. Прости меня.  
— За то, что бросаешь? — тихий вопрос.  
— Я тебе ничего не должен, — искорки пропали, и ее взгляд встретила угрожающая, равнодушная пустота.  
Фриск вздрогнула. Она превысила свой лимит сказанного за сутки, пожалуй. Не стоило слишком много просить, это всегда чревато. «Я поняла». Фриск кивнула, глядя в пол.  
— Малая…  
Фриск скинула с себя куртку, такую теплую и приятную, и протянула Сансу. Он покачал головой:  
— Оставь себе, я уже говорил. Просто повесь на какой-нибудь указатель, когда станет теплее. Найду потом.

Тогда девочка толкнула дверь: пора уходить. В лицо дыхнуло холодом. Это место не отпускало ее. Но разве она способна всю жизнь вести себя как растение: ни к чему не стремиться, а просто существовать день за днем? У Санса вся жизнь рассеялась, как прах, по руинам былого Подземелья, а она еще хочет найти свое место в жизни, найти, может, счастье. Он не сможет ей в этом помочь. Фриск поправила на плечах рюкзак и шагнула на заснеженную тропинку. Что ж, во всяком случае, теперь ей лучше: никаких синяков и царапин, немного еды и чистые бинты. Уже за это стоит сказать «спасибо».  
— Спасибо.

В воздухе все больше и больше сгущается туман. Становится теплее. Фриск уже не сжимает кулаки, стараясь отогнать дрожь — идет смелее и энергичнее. Снег не вяжет ноги, превращаясь в тоненький слой на земле, а скоро и он исчез. Увидеть что-то в тумане еще не получается, хотя Фриск изо всех сил вглядывается в это молоко. Когда уже кажется, что она движется в бесконечной молочной пустоте, сквозь пелену проглянулись фиолетовые оттенки. Приятная цветовая гамма: ласковая, нежная, пастельная. И уродливые шрамы на стенах, оплетающие своды пещер мерзкими трещинами — едва туман отступил, Фриск сразу их увидела. Под ногами приятно переливается влажный лиловый песок. Девочка расстегнула куртку и откинула капюшон, оглядываясь. Здесь она единственное живое существо. Идти легко, не то что в Сноудине, но воспоминания постоянно тянут назад. Из-за атаки страха она, бывает, останавливается и смотрит назад, на дорогу, повороты которой уже давно скрыли сугробы и заснеженный трактир. Сколько Фриск ни старается выбросить из головы желание вернуться, оно не покидает.

Вскоре она дошла до оговоренного указателя. Разобрать, что там когда-то было накарябано, нельзя. Но это точно та самая табличка, о которой рассказывал Санс: рядом шумит водопад, а вниз лежит узкая тропинка из неровно сложенных дощечек. Фриск осторожно ступила на нее, расставив руки в стороны. Санс говорил идти прямо, но она ведь должна посмотреть, что там. Только бы вниз не упасть. Любопытство оживает в ее душе, только когда нет боли, страха и тревоги. Сейчас как раз такое время: дойдя до первой точки нарисованного Сансом плана, Фриск немного расслабилась.

По шажку ступая вперед, она уже заметила красивый голубоватый цветок, распустившийся прямо в конце дорожки. Он цепляется корнями прямо за доски и тянется к воде. Неужели это эхо-цветок? Санс говорил о таких: волшебные цветы, растущие на болотах. Раньше они запоминали услышанные фразы и повторяли их, болтая друг с другом. Теперь они молчат, с того самого дня. Фриск подошла ближе и наклонилась прямо к цветку, чтобы понюхать. Слуха достиг совсем слабый шепот, девочка прислушалась, различив приятный девчоночий голос:  
— Чего же ты молчишь? Раньше вы всегда рассказывали мне и Ази интересные истории, — в следующую секунду Фриск отшатнулась от цветка, потому что громкость резко увеличилась, отразившись эхом от пещерных сводов. Девочка едва не упала с узкого мостика, а голос из цвета резко перешел на шипение: — Неужели я настолько страшная? — а потом он снова стал детским и в нем зазвенели слезы: — Или это потому, что Ази со мной больше нет?

Цветок замолчал, качнувшись и поникнув головкой, будто расстроившись. Фриск села прямо на дощечки, свесив ноги и смотря на водопад, проносящийся прямо перед глазами. Одинокие брызги разбиваются о лицо и стекают вниз по щекам. Кто та девочка, о которой Фриск решил рассказать цветок? Неужели это она тот ураган, пронесшийся по Подземелью, на пути которого однажды встал Санс? Неужели это голос мертвой теперь девочки?.. Чара? Фриск поднялась, по-прежнему глядя под ноги, но мыслями уже зависнув в прошлом этого места, которого она не знала. Значит, «Ази» — это Азриэль, сын короля и королевы, которого убили люди. Голос из цветка не звучал, как голос сумасшедшей… Ну, кроме того отрывка, где он перерос в шипение. Почему-то, возможно, из-за внешней схожести с этой девочкой, Фриск чувствует невидимую связь с ней, искренне пытается ее понять, хотя на самом деле какое теперь это может иметь значение? Чара мертва. Санс не хочет двигаться вперед. Спасти это место уже невозможно. А Фриск идет вперед, но что там, впереди? Она пытается вернуться домой, но зачем? Так бежала оттуда, и вот теперь…

Монотонно шагая, Фриск погрузилась в свои мысли. Отрывки прошлого крутятся, как фантики в водовороте. Она не заметила, как продралась через кусты и прошла по мостику из цветов размером с ее голову, и, только выйдя на полянку с несколькими путями, отвлеклась от созерцания картин в своих мыслях. С нескольких сторон ее окружает вода, а обе дороги сложены из больших причудливых цветов. Теперь Фриск рассмотрела из получше: красивые. Розоватые лепестки выглядят достаточно крепко. Решив проверить сначала правую сторону, Фриск неуверенно ступила на цветок. Он закачался под ее весом, но ничуть не опустился. Дорожка привела ее на островок с парковой скамейкой и эхо-цветком. Девочка приблизилась, чтобы почувствовать свежий, легкий аромат, и прислушалась.  
— Эх, Ази, Ази, — послышался шепот из распустившегося бутона. — Что я такое теперь, Ази? До чего меня довел этот смех? До чего меня довел ты?

В этот раз Фриск приготовилась к жуткому, поэтому, как только из лепестков полился смех, смахивающий на бредовый припадок, она не вздрогнула и не отшатнулась. Чара, несомненно она, хохотала, не в силах остановиться, а потом смех перерос в плач. Детское хныканье прервалось также резко, как и началось. Венчик цветка зашипел:  
— Эй, ты, за кустом! Я тебя вижу… — вот теперь Фриск зажмурилась и отскочила от цветка, как ошпаренная. Оттуда донеслось жуткое хлюпанье, крик и стон. А потом зловещее:  
— Больше не увидят их. Моих слез никто не увидит.

Фриск так и присела на землю, глотая ртом воздух. Она не желает думать о том, что услышала только что. Немного стыдно, что, когда она все-таки поднялась, тут же сбежала обратно, к другой дороге. С другой стороны, интерес к истории Чары никак не прибавляет смелости перед ее страшным голосом, доносящимся из цветов.

Другая дорожка из цветущих кувшинок привела к темному тоннелю, и Фриск на секунду представила, как там по стенам ползают пауки и сороконожки. Возможно, легче пройти, держась за стену, но девочка просто не смогла заставить себя прикоснуться к влажному камню. Она всегда опасалась более реальных существ и препятствий, чем эфемерных образов в темноте. Может, просто ее воображение недостаточно научено страшными картинами? Фриск вышла на свет: под ногами снова обычный песок, а вокруг — следы прежней жизни. К ней просительно тянутся эхо-цветы, и любопытство двигает ее вперед, стирая в памяти прошлые жутковатые монологи, которые до дрожи шокировали, стоило только подслушать. Но девочке так и не удалось узнать, так ли ужасны были звуковые сцены в этом месте. За спиной послышались тяжелые шаги. Фриск резко обернулась. Ее сердечко заколотилось быстрее, и девочка замерла на месте. Но звук не повторился, и она двинулась дальше, забыв совсем о разговорчивом цветке.

У стены она отметила сломанную установку, из которой как будто бы растащили все запчасти и детали. Засмотревшись на непонятный прибор, Фриск споткнулась и одновременно с этим услышала всплеск. Упав на руки и тут же перевернувшись, девочка отползла от воды, настороженно косясь на темную рябь. Никакого ветра. Полный штиль. Откуда тогда?.. Снова подозрительный звук. Справа. Словно хруст дерева, когда ломается мягкая кора. И вновь она ничего не заметила в той стороне. Зря, наверное, несколько минут назад жаловалась на недостаток воображения. Это ведь все самовнушение? Чем больше тебе кажется и чем больше замечаешь, тем сильнее убеждаешь, что все это неправда, но от этого галлюцинации только растут в количестве. Фриск еще раз огляделась. Здесь и спрятаться-то негде. Разве что за стеной того туннеля? И под водой?.. А еще вон там, и там, и здесь. Фриск попыталась определить, с чего вдруг начала дрожать, если место не такое уж и жуткое, но у нее не вышло. Просто вдруг забоялась идти одна. И все. Где-то в глубине сознания пробилась мысль, что не стоило сюда соваться. Остаться в Сноудине или старом особняка в самом начале. И тут же помотала головой. Ну вот опять! Каждый раз, когда она перебирается на новое место, одолевает желание вернуться назад.

Фриск со злостью на саму себя сжала кулачки и решительно двинулась вперед. Следующий тоннель она и вовсе проигнорировала: прошла сквозь, как через обычный дверной проем. Ноги ступили не на песок, а на деревянный помост. Страхи на миг отступили под новым впечатлением. И тут сзади что-то зацепилось за свитер. Фриск схватилась за край, но он уже свободен. Никаких веток и кустов позади, а глазу показалось, что на свету мелькнула тень. «Хватит!» — сказала себе Фриск громко, но про себя. Шаги гулко зазвучали на мостике, и, конечно, девочка услышала диссонанс в этой мелодии. Остановившись, она пару секунд еще слушала шаги. Не свои. Медленно она обернулась, и в этот раз никакого смысла убеждать себя, что это ложь. Перед ней стоит монстр. +Живой, самый настоящий.

У Фриск душа застряла в горле, и выговорить что-то никакой возможности, как всегда в минуты сильного волнения. Монстр пялится на нее одиноким глазом с горизонтальным зрачком, и Фриск читает в его взгляде лютую ненависть. Развернуться. Бежать. Но девочка не может двинуться. И монстр почему-то тоже не кидается: только пялится и захлебывается мутной слюной. Фриск начала пятиться, не отворачиваясь, и тут краем глаза заметила еще несколько теней. Глухо вскрикнув, девочка бросилась бежать: нервы не выдержали. А сзади ее настигает шум погони. Фриск не обернулась ни разу, но затылком чувствовала оскалы. Монстры рычат ей вслед, и никакого разумного слова не звучит над мостом. Никакого обвинения, брошенного в гневе ругательства или проклятия, а только безумный порыв догнать и разорвать маленькое существо. Воздух в легких еще не успел иссякнуть, а мост оборвался. Как последняя ниточка к спасению. Фриск едва успела затормозить, чуть не рухнув в пропасть, но удержала равновесие. Обернулась. Что-то внутри с надрывом оборвалось.

Ее обступают со всех сторон, и Фриск мечется, как загнанный в угол зверь. Отличие в том, что она не опасна, у нее нет когтей и клыков, нет оружия, а даже если бы и было, Фриск не смогла бы им воспользоваться. Сейчас она видит лишь одичавших, потому и опасных, но несчастных существ и никак не может увидеть в них врагов. Едкой волной страх накатывает на сознание, где-то в ногах рождается дрожь, а монстры обступают. Из их ртов капает слюна, а глаза выпучились так, что, кажется, вот-вот вывалятся из орбит в попытке добраться до девочки. Она уже не пытается что-то говорить: это бесполезно, глазами она ищет пути. Позади зияет пропасть, а до другой стороны моста слишком далеко: не допрыгнуть. Фриск не собирается умирать. Несмотря на слабость, на свою беспомощность в этом сломанном мире, несмотря на свой страх, Фриск никогда бы не упала, пока душа остается в теле. Свою хрупкую суть она не отдаст просто так. Еще шаг назад, нога соскользнула, не почувствовав опоры. Фриск все еще держится, но в голове бьется мысль, что когда-то она уже стояла у обрыва, не рассчитывая научиться летать за несколько секунд.

В воде нечто плеснуло и скрылось в волнах: то ли щупальца, то ли плавники. Морда одноглазого монстра в центре исказилась в ухмылке, и он уже приготовился прыгнуть на нее, видя, что отступать девочке больше некуда, Фриск словно в условиях замедленного времени увидела, как сгибаются его ноги перед прыжком. И решилась. Просто шагнула назад. Неплохо было бы расставить руки, как будто и правда собираешься лететь, но у Фриск в голове в этот момент не осталось ничего. Никакая жизнь не пролетела перед глазами, и решительность как была, так и испарилась, когда решение уже не изменить. Где-то наверху, на том мостике, раздался разочарованный вой монстров. Кто-то наверняка даже высказал предложение спуститься и все-таки достать ее. Но, скорее всего, у них остались лишь сиюминутные желания: никакой цели, никаких далеко идущих планов. А Фриск уже летит, и в ушах свистит ветер, а дух захватило в какую-то клетку, не выпуская. Она зажмурилась. Она это уже проходила и знает, что будет. Удар. От вспышки боли она моментально отключилась, хотя и попыталась приземлиться получше.

Если бы она так и не пришла в себя, боли, наверное, было бы меньше. Возможно, так было бы даже лучше: душа бы растворилась, не доставшись никому. Но стоило только осознать себя, голову подняла любовь к жизни. Решительность закипела в крови гораздо раньше, чем Фриск успела открыть глаза. Но радоваться тому, что осталась жива, сложно, когда все тело снова разрывает боль. Дотянувшись до рюкзака, Фриск достала маленький ящичек, который собрал ей Санс. Там должно быть какое-нибудь средство, иначе она просто не сможет идти дальше: нога уже опухла, на спине ощущается что-то липкое, а руки и вовсе едва шевелятся. Иронично, но и в этот раз она не убилась благодаря золотым цветам. Что в них такого особенного? Почему они способны выдержать ее вес и не сломаться? Фриск погладила пальцами тусклый бутон. Они сильнее, чем кажется. Значит, и она тоже способна быть сильнее.

Есть совсем не хочется, но Фриск все равно достала из рюкзака бургер и вгрызлась, словно в последний раз. Санс набил ее рюкзак едой под завязку, так что не стоит голодать. Придя в себя, она огляделась: вокруг шумит вода, впрочем, в Водопадье всегда так. Лениво проплывает мусор, иногда его подмывает к Фриск. Мусор… Санс же предупреждал ее о свалке, говорил не соваться сюда ни за что, говорил… Фриск подорвалась бежать и поморщилась, все еще не готовая двигаться так резко. Подхватив рюкзак и сполоснув руки в мутноватой воде, девочка взглянула на свой путь. Ну да, даже выбора нет: из тупика дорога одна. Тот же влажный песок, что и везде, те же водопады. Только горы вечного мусора напоминают о том, что она вляпалась.

И вот, Фриск ковыляет, стараясь прятаться за мусорными кучами и постоянно воровато оглядывается. Едва она замечает темные неправильные очертания страшных фигур, вся сжимается и пытается слиться с мусором. Что ж, пока неплохо получается. И хотя монстры шумно принюхиваются, как будто на них напал насморк, и даже пытаются заглянуть за мусорные кучи, Фриск обнаружить не могут. Из-за постоянного напряжения гематомы снова начинают гореть, а постоянная осторожность превращается в паранойю. Фриск уже не идет, а упорно ползет, подволакивая уставшие ноги, что не может положительно сказаться на бесшумности. В голове звучат слова Санса: «Не суйся на свалку, малая, эта область Подземелья схарчит тебя, как маленькую мошку!» Но что делать, если она все-таки сюда попала? Тот прыжок был единственным способом спастись, и пока Фриск не пожалела о том импульсивном решении. Но когда же кончится эта чертова свалка?!

Заметив очередной силуэт, Фриск моментально юркнула в укрытие. Этот монстр более всего напоминает морского человека. Длинные острые зубы-иглы, бледный узор на темном теле прерывается уродливыми шрамами. Едва Фриск заметила его азартно переливающиеся глаза, абсолютно голубые и чистые, она постаралась сделаться как можно незаметнее, скрыться за мусорной кучей. Через некоторое время она решилась выглянуть, чтобы убедиться, что опасность миновала. На прежнем месте монстра нет. Фриск выдохнула. Только она собралась вылезти, как тяжелый толчок в спину заставил пролететь метр вперед и упасть в песок. От неожиданности Фриск даже не успела сообразить, что произошло, а в спину ей уже уперлось что-то, прижимая к земле.  
— Так, так, так, — раздался сверху уверенный, чуть насмешливый голос. — Кто это у нас тут?  
Фриск дернулась, попытавшись откатиться в сторону, не вышло.  
— Не торопись, вкусняшка. Ты ведь не какой-то доходяга-монстр, а человек, верно? Ребята! — громко рыкнул он, чтобы привлечь чье-то внимание. — У нас, кажется, гости!

И к своему ужасу, Фриск услышала со всех сторон копошение и мягкие шаги. Ее уже ничто не держит, и она кинулась в сторону, оттолкнувшись руками от песка, встала, едва не упав, и застыла. Ее окружили монстры. Они скалисто улыбаются, оглядывая ее с диким предвкушением чего-то интересного. Они, как зрители на гладиаторской арене, ждут от нее чего-то. Большинство из них выглядят совсем не угрожающе: гигантские улитки, рыбы, лягушки — да что угодно, совершенно безобидное на вид. Вот только этот дикий тоскливый или голодный блеск в глазах заставляет Фриск не обманываться. Паника пробирается под кожу, и девочка совсем ничего не может с этим сделать. Фигур вокруг становится все больше и больше.  
— К нам давненько не заходили людишки, — неодобрительно поцокав, с ехидством протянул их главный. Его позиция в центре явно выдает лидерство, и Фриск решительно повернулась к нему. Искать в глазах зрителей сочувствие бесполезно, Санс предупреждал ее, предупреждал… — Может, в этот раз повезет с душой?  
Что значит «повезет»? Разве поглотить можно не любую душу?  
— Оу, видишь ли, — он приближается к ней медленно, не как обезумевший монстр, а как расчетливый хищник, и чувство опасности заставляет отступать назад. Вот только монстры быстро вытолкнули ее в круг, почти оторвав рукав, который жалобно натянулся. — Несмотря на все прелести, и у этой стороны силы есть свои минусы, — монстр гадко ухмыльнулся.  
Фриск очень хочется зажмуриться, но она смотрит. Смотрит прямо в безупречные глаза страха.  
— Пф, — он не оценил ее смелости, легонько пнув по ногам, отчего Фриск рухнула на песок, издав невнятный всхлип. Попытавшись перекатиться, она встретила еще один жесткий пинок. Боль пронизала все тело и взорвалась пульсирующим очагом. Свернуться и закрыть голову руками! Фриск уже почти не соображает. Какие-то лапы тянутся к ней, трогают за волосы, пытаются добраться до лица, царапают. Диким рывком Фриск вырвалась, выползла и поднялась на слабые ноги. Главный темный монстр рассмеялся.  
— Что ты знаешь о сражении, м, человечек? Знаешь ли ты, что просто убить человека недостаточно. Необходимо победить его, сломать, а это сложно существу, созданному из магии.

Фриск недоверчиво осмотрела их. Сложно? Они же не знают ничего о милосердии, а если когда-то и знали, то забыли.  
— Давай, попробуй убежать! — и темный монстр улыбнулся; фигуры вокруг засмеялись. Со всех сторон на Фриск давит этот гогот, он преследует ее, куда ни повернись. И пока усталые ноги держат тело, она будет метаться из стороны в сторону. Живое кольцо двинулось и разомкнулось: монстры пропустили ее на тропинку в совсем другую сторону от той, куда Фриск нужно. Она послушно, уже ничего не видя перед собой, ринулась вперед. Пытается ли она убежать? Или, быть может, просто мчится, как звереныш? Фриск уже и сама не понимает, как шевелится, как брыкается под давлением со всех сторон. Этот смех, эти щупальца и когти, которые пытаются добраться до нее…

Дыхание сбилось, и легкие выдают только блеклый хрип. Ступни вязнут в мокром песке, и в какой-то момент Фриск просто рухнула, пропахав на коленках две борозды. Вяло всхлипнув, она уже не поднялась. Точно зная, что должна. Должна! Иначе поймают, сломают, сомнут, но не смогла. Очередной толчок в спину. Лицом в песок. Откашлявшись, Фриск приподнялась. На нее насмешливо смотрят два чистых хрусталика, жестоких и голодных.  
— Слабовата ты, человечек, — хмыкнул темный монстр. — Не хочешь бороться. Нет в тебе этой силы, — он пнул Фриск по рукам, на которые она оперлась, заставив снова рухнуть в песок. В глазах рябит. Ресницы уже промокли от подступивших слез, а боль застлала все чувства. Даже унижение уже не кажется таким страшным. Прижав локоть к боку, девочка попыталась убрать эти острые иголки, впившиеся в тело. Сердце колотится о ребра, устало и загнанно. — Мы видали людишек и посильнее. Иные даже кидались на нас, знаешь. Боролись, бились… Они не ползали в пыли, даже не пытаясь защититься.

Эта жестокая насмешка вдавила Фриск в землю. Но ей и в голову не пришло, подняться и кинуться на монстров. И дело не в том, что их слишком много. Она просто не видит в них существ, заслуживающих смерти. Они и так пережили многое. В том числе по вине людей. Но разве она заслужила их ненависть? Фриск все-таки попыталась подняться. Не хочется бежать дальше, играть в эту дурацкую игру. Это унижение — пытаться добраться до свободы, ее нельзя достать, потрогать на ощупь. Эти монстры держат ее на прицеле. Фриск пошатнулась.  
— За что ты борешься? — поднял брови темный монстр, и такое удивление скользит в его голосе, что Фриск стало тошно. — За себя? Нет, ты даже не пытаешься бороться, — подсечка, снова скрип песка на треснувших губах. Свинцовый привкус. Из легких рвется липкий кашель. — За других? У тебя нет здесь никого. Никто не придет.  
На глаза навернулись слезы, Фриск не из стали. Ее душа плачет. Всегда, если больно. Фриск не умеет поглощать эту боль и терпеть.  
— Может, за мир во всем мире? За справедливость?

Сказано как шутка, очень смешная, остроумная шутка. И грянул смех. Как взрыв, окативший Фриск обжигающей волной. Девочка, загребая руками песок, попыталась уползти. Ее никто не встретил, не оборвал ударом в спину, и она беспрепятственно добралась до воды. Холодной, низвергающейся водопадом откуда-то сверху чистой, но теперь уже подернувшейся мутной помойной пленкой. Фриск окунула ладошку, постаравшись зачерпнуть без тины, но не вышло. А потом сзади все же прилетел удар. Она уже ни о чем не может думать. Если бы только потерять сознание… Что-то грубо цепануло за волосы и окунуло в воду. Не успев даже вдохнуть, Фриск глотает воду, путая с кислородом. Легкие захлебываются, где-то в голове перестали метаться мысли. Закрыть бы глаза… но Фриск не сможет, ведь это как предательство. Рывок. Хлесткий удар по щекам. Кашель. Тугой вдох, и снова кашель.  
— Да ты совсем хиленькая какая-то, — с оттенком брезгливости пнул ее темный монстр. — Может, ты уже желаешь отдать нам душу?  
Единственное, чего хотелось Фриск, — покоя. Покой через смерть — не самый плохой исход, но она на это не пойдет. Просто так умереть? Вот просто. Упасть и умереть? Кашляя и задыхаясь, Фриск вновь попыталась встать, заваливаясь на бок. Она сипло хрипела, пытаясь разглядеть клыкастых тварей через мутную пелену.  
— Хорошо, как насчет реального шанса сбежать?  
Девочка уже не улавливает оттенки и тона голоса, он звучит в ее голове, как механический обратный отсчет. Она не верит в реальные шансы. Больше не верит.  
— Видишь, эти цветы?  
Она не видит. Перед глазами только кроваво-красные точки, как насмешка.  
— Чувствуешь их запах?  
Нет. Пахнет только помойкой, кровью на ее свитере и водорослями.  
— Давай, с тобой все хорошо, не притворяйся!

В толпе раздаются согласные подбадривающие вопли. Им хочется, чтобы рыбка еще подергалась, чтобы под ладошкой ощущалось тепло уходящей жизни. И ей бы сдаться и не доставить им такого удовольствия… Но Фриск слишком любит жизнь, слишком цепляется за нее. И она действительно встала. Поднялась на дрожащие ноги, опираясь на разваливающиеся голые ступни. Ботинки она потеряла в какой-то момент падения, даже не поняла, когда именно. Она так вдавила ноги в сырой песок, что еще секунда уничтожит их. Но эта секунда минула, а затем еще, и…  
— Беги! — резкий окрик, и рычание за спиной из толпы. Знакомые розоватые цветы размером с ее голову с шестью лепестками призывно блестят, открывая дорогу, которую не заметить, если не смотреть в упор. Видимо, какая-то особая тропа монстров. Словно опьяненная, Фриск пролетела несколько цветов, но рухнула на колени, подкошенная болью.  
— Упс, кажется, забыл упомянуть, что они ядовитые, — догнал ее смех. — Мутировали. Здесь, на свалке.  
Фриск зашипела, сквозь сжатые зубы. Падая, она уперлась руками в волшебные лепестки, и теперь на ладонях расползаются уродливые волдыри и рубцы ожогов.  
— Но кое в чем я не соврал: в конце и правда выход, — хмыкнул он сзади, Фриск обернулась. Темный монстр, не торопясь, вошел в мутную воду. Он выше Фриск раза в два, так что и думать не стоит о том, чтобы плыть. Ее утопят, как котенка. И Фриск кинулась по ядовитым предательским цветам вперед. Там ведь выход, на другом берегу? Это ведь не очередной обман, да? И если она сможет, если только сможет…

От боли невозможно абстрагироваться, когда она рваным ритмом целует твои ноги, а ты падаешь, и не можешь встать, и думаешь только о следующем шаге. Фриск была довольно мала, когда в первый раз услышала молитву, и совсем не поняла причудливых слов. Но знала, что взрослые иногда просят помощи у кого-то, кого считают живущем наверху. Фриск понятия не имеет, кто этот человек, но совсем не уверена, что он сможет услышать ее через толщу этой горы. Да и молиться она не умеет. Так уж случилось, рассчитывать можно лишь на себя. До нее докатываются волны: вода, потревоженная мощным телом темного монстра, спешит убраться с дороги, а он не спешит, смеется над Фриск. Ее сердце бьется, как в последний раз. Наверное, чувствует, что так оно и есть. Так какой смысл жалеть себя, если собираешься умереть? Фриск щадила ноги до этого, старалась ступать аккуратно, чтобы следов было меньше, но теперь она кивнула себе и рванула, как если бы в теле оставалось еще полно сил, а дыхание не сбилось вечность назад.

Цветы под ней горят, ее ноги горят, легкие горят, горит все тело, ногти впиваются в ладони — Фриск держится. В голове мысли смешались в ядовитый туман, ничего не разглядеть. Понятно лишь: беги или будешь убит. Другой берег совсем близко, спину почти царапнули темные когти. Издалека слышится свист и смех, а ей только бы прыгнуть. И Фриск оттолкнулась, что есть сил, но приземлилась на подкошенные больные ноги и все же рухнула на последний цветок. Зашипев, перекатилась по песку. Все, забег окончен. Из горла вырывается только жалобный скулеж.  
— Мне даже жаль тебя, глупый человечек, — монстр приближается, и по его оскалу нельзя сказать, что ему жаль. — Ты так и не поняла, что убежать нельзя — только сражаться.

Фриск открыла глаза так широко, как смогла. Она не зажмурится. И пусть ее взгляд живет в ее душе. В груди нестерпимо горит, все сильнее и сильнее, рвется наружу ее умирающая суть. С губ монстра только что слюна не капает, зрачки расширились от предвкушения. А потом Фриск накрыло светом. Монстра отбросило прочь, впечатало в каменную стену. Он со стоном сполз вниз. На плечо Фриск опустилась чья-то рука. Девочка приподнялась, и ее взгляд пропал в абсолютной пустоте. Черной, злой, неизбежной. Для них. Но для нее — теплой и родной. Фриск не знала, как и почему здесь оказался Санс, но счастье слишком опьянило ее, чтобы задумываться об этом. Не так важно это, ведь он ее не бросит.  
— Держись, малая. Я здесь.  
— Что ты здесь забыл, лакомство собачье?! — прохрипел с претензией на рычание темный монстр. — Разве ты запамятовал, чья это территория?  
— Ты, видимо, не понимаешь, в каком положении… — уверенно фыркнул Санс. — Либо очень хочешь неприятностей.  
— Плевать я хотел на неприятности! Мы оба знаем, что ты не убиваешь. Тем более монстров.  
— Зато ты убиваешь всех без разбору.  
— Ха, — темный монстр смог подняться, но не сделал попытки приблизиться, — людей все же охотнее. Ну, и какое тебе до них дело? Вдруг проснулись остатки гребаной совести? Не смеши меня! — монстр рассмеялся напоказ. — Ты убийца, все мы тут убийцы. Так возвращайся туда, откуда приполз, и продолжай гасить себя.  
— Я неясно выразился? — Санс блеснул синеватым огоньком из глазницы. У Фриск по коже пробежали мурашки. Он может вызывать страх, когда хочет. Его голос спокоен, но угрозу не ощутил бы только самый бесстрашный или дурак.  
— Не понимаю, — медленно, стараясь не выдавать своего страха, проговорил монстр, — тебе тоже захотелось души? Ну так знаешь прекрасно, что я охочусь на них давно, а людишки не горят желанием сюда сваливаться. Все реже и реже… Последняя вкусняшка была здесь, дай подумать…  
— Мне не нужна душа. Но и ты ее не получишь. Если не хочешь, конечно, стать пылью.  
— Ты блефуешь, — усмехнулся монстр. — Как поживают твои принципы пацифиста? Да и смерть, знаешь ли, лучше этого гнилого существования здесь, без даже самой фиговой надежды. Ведь ты и собираешься ее отнять.  
— Фриск, держись за меня.  
Перед глазами прозрачным маревом висит картинка симпатичного, но заброшенного домика в снежном городе. Но Фриск не успела ее рассмотреть, она блеснула на миг и растворилась, а резкая боль вернула в реальность. Темный монстр каким-то образом смог дотянуться до нее за этот миг.  
— Ах ты тварь!

Последнее, что увидела Фриск, — острые белые кости, пригвоздившие темного монстра к каменной стене, и темные, без искорок глазницы Санса. А потом все вокруг заполнил шум: картинку Водопадья в холодных тонах, звуки вокруг; ее нос, уши и глаза словно перестали воспринимать что-либо. Разве что грубоватый голос Санса еще прорывался сквозь помехи.  
— Малая, держись, слышишь? Не засыпай! Не закрывай глаза! Ты еще можешь бороться!

Но Фриск не может. Тело накрыла слабость, по свитеру расплывается сладковато-красная клякса. Когти монстра просто располосовали ее, и боль звучит уже как неотъемлемая часть ее самой. Санс еще что-то бормочет, просит о чем-то. А на глаза наползает пустая чернота, прямо как та, что плескается в глазницах скелета иногда. Фриск продолжает цепляться за жизнь, просто не может не цепляться, но уже прекрасно понимает, что ее сражение проиграно. Интересно, монстры на том берегу беснуются или уже разошлись, разочарованные? Интересно, Санс специально приходил в Водопадье, чтобы вернуть свою куртку? Интересно, как он оказался на свалке…

А боль утихает, и Фриск изо всех сил улыбнулась, только чтобы остаться такой, без этого мучения последних минут.


	4. Водопадье

Как выглядит пустота? Это если ты не можешь почувствовать себя, ощупать собственное тело, поднести ладони к глазам, если нет тепла, нет холода, нет тяжести собственных шагов. И Фриск здесь. Однако она все еще чувствует что-то, может думать и вспоминать. Значит, она не мертва? Она ощущает, что где-то глубоко внутри ее тянет в разные стороны. Очень хочется вернуться, увидеть Санса, продолжить свой путь и достичь цели, но также манит дорога вперед к неизвестности. Фриск чувствует, что там ее ждет что-то приятнее вечной боли, усталости, голода и холода.  
— Здравствуй, — разлетелось вокруг эхо шепота. Фриск завертела головой, но не сразу заметила призрачный силуэт: на некотором отдалении сидит девочка, чем-то неуловимо напоминающая ее саму. Именно это заставило Фриск усомниться в ее реальности, ведь не иначе это подсознание общается с ней на краю гибели. — Ты же слышишь меня, да? — усмехнулась девочка; она сидит, скрестив ноги и подперев щеку рукой. Глаза ее поблескивают, но Фриск не может понять, как именно, зато с удивлением отметила полосатый желто-зеленый свитер. Она вспомнила слова Санса о схожих прическах и стиле одежды.  
— Ты Чара?

Во взгляде у девочке мелькнула грусть. Она вздохнула:  
— Ты говорила со скелетом, верно, человек? — на этот вопрос Фриск промолчала. К чему это странное обращение? Но она не спросила об этом вслух. Разглядывая Чару, Фриск вспомнила о том, что из-за нее Подземелье, покрытое пылью, лежит в руинах, а она сама уже никогда не сможет обрести там счастье. — Наслышана обо мне? — Чара почти не двигается, но ее голос звучит печально. Фриск не ощутила хватки страха, а ведь общается с убийцей. Напротив, внутри расцвела острая потребность слушать еще.  
— Где я?  
— На перекрестке, — спокойно ответила девочка. — Можешь сделать выбор.  
— Что? Разве я не мертва? — несмотря на отсутствие ощущения смерти, эта новость словно приласкала Фриск по голове.  
— Пока не совсем. Но если ты устала, если у тебя больше нет решимости идти к цели или мечте, ты можешь сделать шаг вперед. Как я когда-то. Но пути назад не будет.  
— А разве есть альтернативы?  
— Да, — Чара тонко улыбнулась, — ты сильная, я это вижу. Если есть желание вернуться туда, в тот мир, и оно достаточно сильно, можешь это сделать.  
— Правда?  
— Да, — Чара тоскливо посмотрела ей за спину, Фриск обернулась и сощурилась: в глаза бьет яркий свет. Фриск замешкалась лишь на миг. Она устала. Свежи в памяти боль и страх, это обреченное ожидание конца… Но еще она помнит, что не сдается, помнит искорки в глазницах Санса. Она слишком любит жить.  
— Постой, — окликнула ее Чара. На самом деле, Фриск пока и не собиралась уходить. Ее заинтересовала эта мрачноватая девочка, которая, похоже, разрушила ее будущее.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Фриск криво улыбнулась.  
— Пожалуйста, скажи. Я хочу знать.  
— Фриск. Мое имя — Фриск.  
— Фриск… — Чара с какой-то внутренней болью спрятала лицо в ладонях, а потом ее пронзительный взгляд буквально проник к Фриск в душу. И вот тут она все же поняла, что эта девочка излучает опасность. Всегда так было, и ничего после ее смерти не изменилось. — Расскажи мне, Фриск, там теперь лишь руины? И ты ненавидишь меня за это, Фриск? И Санс… Наверное, и он ненавидит.

Маниакальные нотки в ее голосе, расширенные черные зрачки — Чара могла бы вызывать страх, если бы не дрожащие губы. Фриск молчит, не считая нужным вносить слова в эту откровенность. Она не знает, как все было на самом деле. У нее лишь рассказ Санса, но душу Чары скелет увидеть не мог.  
— Передай ему, прошу, передай, — Чара шепчет все громче и громче, словно завороженная лицом Фриск, — что я прошу прощения, прошу простить, хотя сама бы не простила. И… Еще кое-что. Скажи ему спасибо, он спас многих, он спас меня. Спасибо. Он переступил через многое, чтобы это сделать, Борьба не окончена, Фриск. Но Санс сделал так много, что мне и не представить.  
— Ты ведь разрушила его жизнь, — сощурилась Фриск. — И весь этот мир.  
— Да, — Чара подняла голову, и глаза ее сверкнули в темноте.  
— Ему сложно, — прохрипела Фриск. Голос на миг перестал подчиняться. Мертвые или почти мертвые могут волноваться? Фриск волнуется. — Он ведь… убил тебя. Ему тяжело еще и из-за этого.  
— Я-я прощаю его. Скажи ему это тоже. Прощать должен он, но я не хочу, чтобы он уничтожал себя изнутри, понимая, что заставил меня покинуть тот мир, — Чара постаралась расплыться в благодарной улыбке, но она больше походила на оскал. — Я бы все отдала, только бы сказать ему пару слов, но не смогу. Прошу, не забудь. И… Фриск?  
Девочка уже вообще-то почти ускользнула, но застыла столбом.  
— Он тогда все сделал правильно. Себе самому Санс причинил даже больше боли. Я-я… хочу сказать, что решения бывают тяжелы, но это все-таки верные решения. Санс сохранил остатки Подземелья, хотя ты, возможно, не чувствуешь этого достаточным. Я сожалею.  
— И хотя твое сожаление ничего не изменит, я его принимаю, — неожиданно нашла верные слова Фриск. — Я все передам Сансу, если все же смогу вернуться…  
— Сможешь, не сомневайся: в тебе много решимости, — оценивающий взгляд Чары скользнул по ней. — Станет ли он слушать тебя теперь? Вот это хороший вопрос.  
— О чем ты? — Фриск замерла.  
— Будь аккуратнее, Фриск, после твоей смерти все может измениться, в том числе его отношение, — Чара совсем не походила теперь на безумную убийцу. Она тоскливо смотрела на свет, который для нее недосягаем. — Когда умерла я, изменилась вся моя жизнь. И я не смогла, не смогла… справиться с этим.

Фриск многое спросила бы у Чары. Почему она стала такой, как рассказывал Санс, почему очнулась перед самой смертью, почему случилось все то, в далеком прошлом… но не стала. Фриск молчит, прощаясь с этой несчастной мертвой девочкой без слов.  
— Еще встретимся, Фриск.

Фриск закрыла глаза. Ей в этот момент совсем расхотелось возвращаться к холоду и боли, однако она всей душой стремилась туда. Ведь что-то там для нее осталось, хоть кусочек счастья…

***

Ароматы свалки. Ничего нового. Боль во всем теле. Ощущения, словно она продиралась к этой жизни сквозь железную проволоку или колючие кусты, не покидают, а только расцветают огнем на теле. Фриск уже осознала, что умирать не так больно, как возвращаться назад. Пошевелившись, Фриск оперлась на мокрый песок и попыталась подняться. Чтобы не упасть, пришлось ухватиться за кучу мусора. Мутным взглядом Фриск огляделась. Подобрала свой рюкзак, испачканный в песке и каких-то водорослях. Здорово, что он уцелел в этом бедламе. Достав оттуда пакет с едой, Фриск с радостью осознала, что он не позволил ничему внутри промокнуть.

Вгрызаясь зубами в бургер и закидывая в рот ломтики картошки, Фриск почувствовала себя абсолютно счастливой. Девочка налопалась, как в последний раз, и развалилась за горой мусора на песке. В голову пришла мысль, что она теперь совсем как бомж: количество времени, проведенного на мусорной свалке, катастрофически превышает рекомендуемое. Отдаваясь простым радостям жизни, Фриск старалась не думать, что же с ней произошло и как вести себя теперь. Не приснилось ли ей все это: ожесточенная борьба, Санс и собственная смерть, девочка-призрак Чара, яркий свет и возвращение через боль? Нет, не приснилось. Фриск поежилась. Может, просто сделать вид, что ее путь продолжается? Но у нее бы не получилось, даже если бы очень захотела.

Наконец поднявшись, Фиск задумалась о том, жив ли теперь темный монстр. Наверное, да, раз и она сама жива. Очень не хочется еще раз переживать тот ужас, боль и унижение. Кто знает, удастся ли ей вырваться из его ловушки и придет ли Санс в этот раз. Фриск огляделась, узнавая детали и примерно понимая свое расположение. То роковое место чуть дальше, а здесь она тоже проходила, но до этого. Неплохо бы избежать той встречи… Перед глазами появился образ, который теперь никогда не забудется: грубая усмешка и ясный чистый взгляд, таящий смертельную угрозу. По телу пробежала дрожь. Фриск не замечала в себе храбрости, с которой люди кидаются на косу смерти грудью, ни раньше, ни теперь — она так не сможет. Это слишком смело, девочки ее возраста… Нет, это не важно. Если ради поставленной цели, придется разжечь в себе отвагу, Фриск справится. Конечно, справится.

Тряхнув головой, девочка нашла в себе силы. Она не пойдет в лапы к темному монстру! Лучше поискать обходной путь. Это не трусость, а банальный голос разума. Еще тогда девочка заметила, что грязная вода со свалки хотя и стекает постоянно в желоба и озерца, не переполняет их. Закатав штанины повыше, Фриск зашла в озеро и, загребая ногами, прошлепала к стене воды. Шмяк! На голову ей с хлюпом приземлилась пустая пластиковая коробка. Брезгливо отшвырнув ее, Фриск поежилась, но решительно сунула руку в водопад. Ее мокрая ладошка нащупала мокрую стену из мокрых же камней. Аккуратно двигаясь вниз и стараясь не поцарапаться, Фриск затаила дыхание. И да! Догадки оказались верны: примерно на уровне бедер в стене красовалось идеально ровное круглое отверстие — вход в тоннель. Сняв рюкзак, Фриск постаралась укрыть его свитером и пройти водопад, не сильно его намочив. А затем влезла в темный канал. Оттуда несет чем-то знакомым из прошлой жизни. Фриск отдала бы многое, лишь бы забыть этот запах и никогда больше не ощущать. Однако сейчас она погружается в это полностью: ползет на четвереньках по какой-то канализации и вдыхает гадостные ароматы.

Стенки здесь совсем не гладкие: мокрые коленки уже успели ободраться, ползти все больнее. Вопрос в том, что ждет ее впереди. Только бы не тупик. При мысли о такой возможности тело накрыла болезненная слабость. Она не осилит такой же путь обратно, точно не осилит! Она просто облокотится на круглую стену, закроет глаза и… Фриск встряхнулась, сжала зубы и продолжила ползти вперед. Ее ладошки тоже теперь напоминали о чем-то ужасном: из-за встречающейся воды их щипало. Одежда тоже промокла. В какой-то момент Фриск остановилась, не в силах двигаться дальше. Она устала, так устала. Вдох-выдох. Похлопывание по усталым ногам, щекам, чтобы вдруг не отключиться.

Однообразный вид утомляет и создает впечатление бесконечности пути. Но так быть не может. Ее путь не бесконечен, где-то должен быть выход. Внимание рассеялось. Ступив на расслабленную кисть, Фриск ойкнула. Ее болезненный вскрик отразился эхом от стен. Девочка всхлипнула и попыталась размять руку. На самом деле, эта боль — ничто в сравнении со всем тем, что она уже видела. Напомнив себе об этом, Фриск приободрилась. Движение замедлилось, время тоже. Оно тянется больно и скучно, просто до тошноты медленно, а когда темнота вдалеке неожиданно отступила, Фриск едва ли не заплакала от облегчения. Внутри словно проснулось второе дыхание: она стремится к свету.

У самого края Фриск остановилась и выглянула наружу. Воздух, совсем иной, не спертый, не затхлый, ударил ей в лицо. От кислорода закружилась голова. Она оказалась недалеко от реки, судя по запаху сырости. А может, ей просто кажется, ведь в этих местах и без того много водопадов. Во всяком случае, Фриск оказалась на перекрестке многих дорог, вывалившись из канализационной трубы. Девочка даже не стала пытаться считать пути. Где-то на краю тропинки нашелся старый указатель, но надпись на нем давным-давно стерлась, более того — на ней обнаружились злые, отчаянные полосы — следы от ножа. Точнее, Фриск показалось, что это нож, а может, когти.

Выбрав направление наугад, Фриск нашла одинокие руины какого-то дома, по очертаниям похожие на гигантскую рыбу. Покореженные стены с трещинами покрывают надписи кривоватым почерком, в которых доминируют проклятия и молчаливые выкрики: «Рыба нас не спасла!». Фриск не до конца поняла, что это значит, но, некоторое время помолчав на месте старой трагедии, ушла и не стала тревожить этих обломков.

Следующая тропинка привела ее к уже ожидаемым руинам. Пара покосившихся домиков выглядели, правда, чуть лучше. Надписи заботливо затерты, двери — заперты. Наверное, кто-то еще обитает здесь время от времени. Фриск прошла чуть дальше, устало волоча ноги. Какие-то заборчики, облезлые и уже никому не нужные. Нет, и здесь тупик. Пути вперед нет, нужно вернуться. Но как же она устала… Как ноют исцарапанные локти, коленки и ладошки, немного хочется есть, но на то, чтобы снять со спины рюкзак, сил не хватает. Фриск просто свалилась на землю, опершись спиной на заборчик, глаза закрываются. Спать здесь явно не безопасно, и мысль об этом бьется в голове, расходуя последнюю энергию. Но все бесполезно, Фриск уже не смогла бы подняться. Девочка откинулась назад и только на секунду дала слабину.

Снилась ей какая-то жуть. Во сне она не могла двигаться и только дергалась, как в липкой паутине. Ей снилась Чара, шепотом рассказывающая сказки, но вместо глаз у нее расплывались черные кляксы, ей снился Санс, его улыбка, во сне казавшаяся жуткой, и черные глазницы. А потом появился огромный череп, череп дракона с длинными зубами и горящими глазами. Он смотрел прямо на Фриск, и во сне девочка замерла, пытаясь заставить себя сдвинуться с места. Ей хотелось развернуться и бежать, бежать, но это был сон. Она им не управляла. Костяной дракон раскрыл свою пасть, оттуда дыхнуло холодом…

Фриск проснулась, крича в пустоту. Проведя по щеке, она ощутила слезы. Что-то есть во всем этом, удушающее, страшное, как будто ее вот-вот затянет трясина. Фриск почти наяву ощутила воду у своих лодыжек.  
— Кто здесь? — раздался протяжный заунывный голос, который Фриск уже где-то слышала. Прямо перед ней воздух начал светлеть, и в пространстве стали вырисовываться контуры призрака. Фриск вздрогнула, не закричала.  
— Челове-е-ек? Это ты, верно?  
— Я, — Фриск кивнула.  
— Хотя вы все на одно лицо-о-о, я все же узнал тебя.  
Фриск тоже узнала призрака, того самого, что встретился ей еще до того, как она вышла в зиму.  
— Почему ты не стал разговаривать со мной тогда? — набрав в легкие воздуха, спросила Фриск.  
— Люблю быть оди-и-ин.  
— А сейчас?  
— Ты кричала, — напомнило ей привидение.  
— Сон. Это был сон.

На минуту они замолчали, у Фриск не появилось желания что-либо говорить, но и прогонять призрака не захотелось. На нее начала давить тишина.  
— Не хочешь зайти в го-о-ости? Я пойму, если нет, но все же предлага-а-аю…  
— Да, — кратко ответила Фриск, выдавливая из себя улыбку. — Спасибо.  
— Если тебе не хо-о-очется улыбаться, — провыл призрак, — то не нужно.  
— Ох, прости, — Фриск сконфуженно опустила глаза себе под ноги и не заметила, как призрак остановился, так что чуть не влетела в него.  
— Вот он, мой дом, — голос призрака полон печали то ли потому, что домик тот самый, один из двух, на который Фриск обращала внимание раньше, покореженный, с трудом поддерживаемый в порядке, то ли потому, что его амплуа сплошь состоит из сожалений и горестей.

Фриск никак не прокомментировала домик: нельзя обижать призрака неправдой. Это бедное здание ни милое, ни симпатичное — оно вызывает лишь жалость. Они вошли, и вот тут девочка уже с чистой совестью сказала:  
— Здесь уютно, чувствую себя в безопасности, — вместо ответа призрак, кажется, стал чуть плотнее. Или Фриск просто выдает желаемое за действительное.  
— А как тебя зовут? — решила спросить девочка, осматриваясь. Призрак ответил не сразу.  
— Блу-у-уки, — и он тут же отвернулся к старенькому монитору компьютера, что-то там проверяя или делая вид.  
— Здорово. Блуки, а чем ты обычно занимаешься?  
— Записываю музыку. Хочешь послушать пару мело-о-одий? — неуверенно и осторожно спросил призрак. Наверняка, внутренне он уже готовил себя к отказу.  
— С радостью, — Фриск оглядела комнату, стараясь не заострять внимания на паутине по углам и слое пыли на холодильнике. Блуки вставил в слот диск с надписью «Мелодии для Жутканикул» и включил запись. На первых же звуках Фриск скривилась: вот уж точно жутко, ее барабанные перепонки долго такого не выдержат.  
— Хм, неплохо, но жутковато, хотелось бы послушать другую, — Блуки послушно поставил другую мелодию, «Жутковолна». Фриск прислушалась, мелодия совсем другая, более приятная. Все равно специфическая, но вызывает глубокие эмоции, вроде стремления расправить спину и сделать что-то стоящее.  
— Нравится? — спросил Блуки почти неслышно. Фриск кивнула. — Я не настаиваю, но если хочешь… Можешь взять пластинку себе.  
— Правда? Спасибо, Блуки. Подпиши, что это от тебя, пожалуйста.

Фриск получила диск с симпатичной надписью «Фриск от Блуки», но почувствовала только укол сожаления.  
— Ты не хочешь пойти со мной? — решила спросить она. — Может, у меня выйдет пройти сквозь барьер, и ты мог бы…  
Блуки призрачно улыбнулся.  
— Нет, человек. Мне уже нечего делать на поверхности. Все те, с которыми хотел бы строить там что-то… Их нет. Зато у тебя полно возможностей. Так что я останусь здесь, а ты слушай мой диск время от времени, если захочешь меня вспомнить. Ну, или нет, если не захочешь.  
— Конечно, захочу, Блуки, — Фриск попыталась обнять призрака, но ничего не вышло: ее руки прошли сквозь него.  
— Можно я отдохну у тебя немного? А потом пойду дальше, — девочка вздохнула. — Хотелось бы найти Санса, но ведь он не мог вернуться в тот паб.  
— Скелета из Сноудина, верно? Обычно он здесь не появляется, но сегодня я слышал кое-что. Он бродил здесь, по Водопадью и что-то бормотал эхо-цветам. Он ушел в сторону Жаркоземья. Пешком, что удивительно. Мне показалось, он был не в себе. Хотя я не должен… Хм, это, пожалуй, не мое дело-о-о.

Последней фразы Фриск не услышала: сжимая рюкзачок и опираясь на стену, она уже посапывала во сне без кошмаров. Набстаблук укрыл ее одеялом, которое пришлось еще найти. Обычно такие вещи ему не нужны. Проплыв к компьютеру, призрак решил усовершенствовать первую мелодию, которая не понравилась Фриск.

***

Неизвестно, сколько Фриск проспала в домике гостеприимного призрака, но уходить не захотелось. Казалось, и не без причины, что она покидает его навсегда.

И вот, в рюкзаке упакован диск, который девочка очень боится повредить, еще цел некоторый запас еды. И в целом, Фриск готова к дальнейшему пути. Этот призрак встретился ей в этом мире всего дважды, помог один раз, так почему же она привязалась к нему за такой короткий срок? Фриск оглядывается на покосившийся домик и понимает, что впереди ее ждет тоска и одинокое бродяжничество.

По песчаной дорожке девочка двинулась вперед, но у нее нет ни верного песика, ни волшебных башмачков. Эхо-цветы на ее пути молчат, никто не встретился, что, пожалуй, к лучшему. В голову лезут не самые приятные мысли: когти темного монстра, боль и пятна крови на свитере. Мысли о том, как так случилось, что она не умерла. Прямо как Чара в истории Санса, которую Фриск встретила там, где бы это ни было. И что теперь, она тоже станет кровожадной убийцей? Нет, так быть не может. Значит, эта жизнь дарована ей просто так, без оплаты?

Фриск думала об этом всю дорогу. Она перестала замечать сломанные вещи и следы борьбы на склонах скалы. Все это потеряло свою мрачность по сравнению с воспоминаниями девочки. Всю ее жизнь понятие «душа» было абстрактно. Этакая сказка, в которую все верят, но которую нельзя ни увидеть своими глазами, ни потрогать. А в этом мире все иначе. Изменится ли все, если она попадет домой? И что ей делать там, «дома», на Поверхности, откуда она раз уже сбежала на обрыв? Фриск вспомнилось тоскливое лицо Чары, и не поверишь, что именно она разрушила здесь все. За это Фриск должна бы ее ненавидеть, ненавидеть так сильно, как только может ее маленькая душа. Но не получается. Та мертвая девочка умерла несчастной, жила несчастной и снова умерла, словно поняв, что не выйдет. Не выйдет больше быть счастливой, не стоит даже пытаться. Неужели наступит этот момент и для Фриск?

Разломанные статуи и скамейки, какой-то мусор, перевернутые мусорные баки, обрывки ткани на камнях и бесконечные буйные заросли на тропинках, по которым никто не ходит. Темнота, пугающе неестественный свет волшебных грибов, свет осколков на потолке. Фриск идет вперед. Рюкзак заметно полегчал: запасы еды уменьшились. Климат улучшился. В воздухе перестал витать запах сырости, влажность понизилась, и стало теплее. Девочка почти обрадовалась, полагая, что так все и будет продолжаться, комфортная среда для нее. Примерно как летом после сильного ливня.

Но постепенно стало еще жарче. Фриск прошла мимо панели, на которой когда-то, наверное, горела какая-то надпись. Фрагменты некоторых букв до сих пор мигают, но понять по ним что-то невозможно. Влажный холодный песок сменился раскаленным гравием. Фриск даже недоверчиво подняла голову, рассчитывая увидеть палящее солнце. Разумеется, на голову все так же давит потолок. В сравнении с тихим Водопадьем здесь довольно шумно, это Фриск ощутила сразу. Фоновой гул не очень громкий, но все же неприятно раздражает уши. Хуже всего, что Фриск моментально попала на перекресток.

Она довольно сильно устала, проделывая весь этот путь, так что теперь разочарованно опустила плечи. Прямо перед ней возвышается белое здание вроде больницы, над дверью висит табличка. Приглядевшись, Фриск разобрала что-то вроде: «…АБ…АТ…ИЯ». Без понятия, что это за «абатия» такая, она не решилась идти туда сразу и свернула направо. Именно туда ее тянет гораздо больше, словно манит, зазывает, как легкое решение проблем.

Там нашелся выход к реке. На волнах мерно покачивается старая, облезлая лодка, судя по всему, все еще способная ходить по быстрым водам. Но никого рядом. Фриск вздохнула. Наверное, хозяин этой лодки, как и многие, многие в Подземелье, исчез без следа. Девочка бездумно помешала ладошкой воду. Холодная. Приятно. Фриск уже успела прочувствовать климат этого жаркого местечка, так что с удовольствием умылась. Заметив в лодке весло, она снова устало вздохнула. Вот что ее так тянуло сюда — возможность свернуть. Просто заскочить в лодку и поплыть по течению, больше не сопротивляясь.

Интересно, она могла бы доплыть до домика Блуки или аж до зимнего городка, где частенько обитал Санс? Там теплый бар и дом самого скелета, она могла бы просто забыть обо всем и немного пожить где-нибудь там, где уютно и безопасно. Но ведь Санса сейчас дома нет, если верить Блуки. Где он? Есть ли у них шанс встретиться или они уже разминулись? Ищет ли ее скелет или, наоборот, избегает? Фриск заволновалась и быстрее забултыхала рукой в воде.

Неважно. Все это неважно, ее сомнения не имеют никакой ценности. Пока что она должна идти вперед. В конце пути она так или иначе сможет повернуть назад, если результат не устроит, зато она никогда не сможет сказать себе, что струсила, оступилась, даже не попыталась дойти. Фриск решительно поднялась на ноги. Может, ей так необходим был именно этот тихий островок спокойствия, чтобы немного побыть наедине с собой. Ха, как будто всю дорогу до этого горелого местечка она не этим занималась. Фриск пожала плечами.

Вернувшись к перекрестку, Фриск направилась к высокому строению. В любом случае, сейчас она войдет в это страшное белое здание с механическими дверьми… которые закроются прямо за ее спиной… и оставят в полнейшей темноте. Девочка попыталась нащупать стены, но наткнулась на стол и что-то задела локтем. Раздался грохот в полнейшей темноте. В попытках найти выключатель Фриск нашла холодильник и уже собиралась открыть его, но тут в комнате зажегся свет.  
— Ну привет, малая, — раздалось грубоватое за ее спиной. Сначала Фриск замерла от неожиданности, но потом обернулась на знакомый голос.  
— Санс! Санс?.. — улыбка на ее лице медленно завяла. С ее другом явно что-то не так. Из глазниц исчезли искорки, прямо как тогда, при сильных негативных эмоциях. Но что могло случиться сейчас?  
— Ого-го, помнишь меня! — Санс крутится в компьютерном кресле туда-сюда. Это было бы забавно, если бы от звука его голоса у Фриск не поползли мурашки по спине. — Ну, признавайся. Каково это: стать маленьким чудовищем после смерти?

Фриск молчит. Возможно, сейчас стоит сделать хоть что-то, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Может, рассмеяться, потому что это не иначе как шутка. Но Фриск замерла на месте, как испуганная лань, и только смотрит Сансу прямо в глазницы, прямо в их пугающую темноту.  
— Молчишь? Ты и раньше была не сильно разговорчивая, — как-то отрешенно Фриск заметила легкую дрожь. Ему плохо? Он так злится? Он… боится ее? — Давай, тебе же не терпится начать!  
— Санс, я не понимаю. Что с тобой? — наконец выдавила из себя слова Фриск. Это стало неожиданно тяжелым в присутствии такого Санса.  
— Я как будто сам умер, — тихо сказал он. — Вот как уже второй раз.

Фриск молчит. Неужели он так сильно потрясен тем, что произошло тогда, на свалке? Но разве не лучше обрадоваться ей, рассмеяться от облегчения, что они оба живы и встретились?  
— Ни ты, ни она не знаете, каково это: проводить года в полном одиночестве, не видя в своем существовании ничего нового, день ото дня. Я даже не знаю, сколько времени прошло с тех пор! Думал, мне теперь на все наплевать… Но пришла ты. Точнее, теперь уже не ты. Пришла Фриск, этот маленький, слабый, неразговорчивый человек.

Фриск молчит. Почему Санс не видит больше в ней ее саму? Почему говорит так, словно она все еще мертвая, лежит на свалке, разодранная когтями темного монстра?  
— И что-то изменилось, хотя тебе и не понять. Я убеждал себя, что мне нет дела, не хотел ничего менять, двигаться вперед. А потом она ушла. Эта девочка просто ушла, и сразу стало очевидным, что я сделал недостаточно. Что я не смогу больше сидеть в баре и бездействовать.  
— С-санс… — Фриск осторожно подошла. Сейчас она не чувствует никакой обиды. Как всегда, не сильно-то обращает внимание на свои проблемы, когда рядом кто-то еще.  
— Я вижу, как ты подкрадываешься. Не терпится совершить задуманное? Ну давай, — Санс хмыкнул, — вот теперь-то я уверен, что мне нечего терять. Разве что через пару лет сюда снова свалится человек, и я снова привяжусь к нему, как полнейший идиот.  
— Санс, это я. Это правда я, — Фриск сделала еще шажок к другу. — Не знаю, как это происходит и как работает… Правда, не знаю. Но это все еще я.

Удар. Он пронесся с оглушительным, неожиданным шумом. Фриск побывала во многих переделках, но не научилась отклоняться настолько молниеносно. Девочка лишь нелепо отшатнулась, и кость прошила ей плечо насквозь. Фриск повалилась на колени, зажимая рану и охрипнув от боли.  
— Санс!.. — подняла она голову. В его глазницах нет по-прежнему ничего. Больно.  
— Я видела Чару, — прохрипела она с трудом. Подумалось, что если она сейчас уйдет в ту манящую пустоту и не хватит сил вернуться, Санс должен знать.  
— Что? — он дернулся. Искорки на миг вспыхнули в глазах, но снова потухли. Фриск, пошатнувшись, поднялась. Плечо буквально разрывается от боли, но она не теряет сознание, и кровь не брызгает фонтаном, так что должна стоять ровно.  
— Я была там. Я видела Чару, и знаешь, — Фриск выдавила вялую улыбку, — она понимает, каково тебе. — Чара сказала, что прощает тебя, что ты все сделал, как нужно. Она тоже просит прощения, хотя простить такое нельзя. И знаешь что еще? У меня был выбор. И я вернулась. Вернулась сюда, — в глазах темнеет, картинка дрожит. Фриск сосредоточилась на ногах, крепко упираясь в пол. Она не упадет, нет, не упадет! Лучше ей сказать Сансу обо всем, пока она не провалилась в бездну.  
— Ты… не она? Фриск? — нетвердо спросил Санс. Девочка кивнула, из-за чего закружилась голова. — И ты… правда видела ее? — в этот раз она не решилась кивнуть, промолчала, но Сансу, кажется, не так уж нужен ответ. Он задрожал, словно наяву увидел призрак Чары. — Она была… собой?  
— Да, — прохрипела Фриск только потому, что кивание вызвало бы головокружение. Черные точки перед глазами пляшут какой-то причудливый танец.  
— Значит, «как нужно»? — засмеялся Санс. — Конечно! Иначе бы я не стал…- он запнулся, — делать этого. Ха, ха, это не избавляет меня от вины. Ах, простить ее? Легче легкого, ведь моя жизнь не лежит в руинах, а все мои близкие не развеялись прахом по Подземелью, — Санс посмотрел сквозь нее, а потом снова повернулся. — Что ты стоишь? Просто убей меня, тебе ведь так хочется, я знаю.  
— Санс, ты не в себе… Может…  
— Не в себе?!

Легкий пас, и Фриск отшвырнуло в стену. Воздух выбило из легких, девочка всхлипнула и сползла на пол. Она уже не сможет подняться. Фриск поднялась. Ее ноги дрожат, все тело горит от боли. По щекам текут слезы. Неужели это происходит? Неужели Санс способен ее… убить? Потянуло холодом. Фриск споткнулась и чуть не рухнула, нетвердо поставив ногу.  
— Санс… — но он ее не услышал. Не мог услышать: он общался со своими призраками. Она хромала к нему по прямой, понимая, что не дойдет, но сил отклониться еще хоть раз нет. За спиной Санса появился гигантский череп. Странно, Фриск словно видела его раньше. Страх нежно окутал тело, но Фриск нашла силы отвести взгляд от черной пасти и посмотреть на Санса. Его улыбка дрогнула. Фриск шаг за шагом приближается к нему, а страшная пасть раскрывается, обнажая острые клыки.  
— Санс, я больше не смогу вернуться, просто не смогу, — прошептала Фриск, стоя совсем близко. — Я — это ведь все еще я, а ты? — из пасти черепа за спиной скелета заискрился чистейший белый свет. Голова закружилась, Фриск зажмурилась и свалилась на Санса. Сознание ускользнуло.

Свет погас.


	5. Хотленд

Фриск… Фриск… Фри-и-иск…

Этот шепот чудится ей в темноте. Не угрожающий, не опасный, но все равно не родной. Это зов с другой стороны, она на него не пойдет. Есть ведь что-то другое, что не зовет ее, но наверняка ждет. Просто не произнесет вслух.  
— Хэй, малая? Не слышишь меня. Я вот тебя тоже не услышал. Теперь такое ощущение, что попал в чужую шкуру. Ты сказала, что не вернешься больше, если уйдешь. Ты…ушла? Неужели я снова?.. — Фриск услышала вздох и пошевелилась. Тут же поморщилась от боли, но открыла глаза.  
— Санс, стоит больше общаться с реальностью, чем… кха-кха…с убеждениями в своей черепушке.  
— Ух, Фриск! — Санс вздрогнул. — Признаю, еще пара таких шуточек с моей стороны, и твоих косточек не собрать.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила Фриск и присела, наплевав на боль и мираж пасти костяного дракона. Она не обманулась его шутливым тоном и непринужденной улыбкой. Санса выдает голос и беспокойные искорки в глазницах.  
— Ха, ты спрашиваешь меня? Это тебе я прострелил плечо и чуть не прибил, — вспомнив об этом, Фриск проверила плечо, отметив, что Санс наложил повязку. Все тело умоляюще ноет, но определенно стало лучше.  
— Ну, зато я не боролась с призраками в своем черепе, — хмыкнула девочка. Санс посмурнел и как-то весь сник.  
— Знаешь, малая, я, похоже, слишком долго сидел в заключении, существуя с теми убеждениями, что вбил себе в голову сам. Возможно, для меня уже нет смысла что-то менять.  
— Ты о чем? Все из-за этого потрясения? — Девочка подобралась поближе к скелету. — Но мы с тобой живы и преодолели собственные барьеры! Как насчет порадоваться?  
— Это… наред-кость трудно! — Санс улыбнулся, как прежде.  
— Браво! — Фриск тоже улыбнулась. На душе стало чуть легче. Физическая боль отступила на второй план, когда девочка поняла, что они смогут переступить это, смогут шагнуть вперед. И хотя Фриск знает, что такие эпизоды не забываются, что еще пару ночей будут мучить кошмары, где расцветает силуэт клыкастого черепа со светом в пасти, она не увидит больше в Сансе угрозу. Никогда.  
— Ита-а-ак, — протянул Санс, с неохотой поднимаясь. — Я бы с радостью еще побездельничал, но необходимо тебя еще немного подлатать, прежде чем ты придумаешь гениальный план и мы двинемся дальше.

Фриск вздохнула, в легких словно скрипнуло что-то, и тоже встала. Интересно, сколько она так валялась? Спрашивать не стала, опасаясь услышать страшную цифру. Сверху навалилась такая усталость, будто она уже вечность как не спала, да и живот недовольно заворчал, требуя подзарядки. Девочка обвела глазами комнату. Несомненно, когда-то здесь была научная лаборатория, но сейчас зрелище представляется печальное: главный экран покрыт паутиной трещин, стол — толстым слоем пыли. Наверх ведут серые ступеньки, стилизованные под механизм. Возможно, раньше они двигались сами, не заставляя посетителя перебирать ногами, но теперь энергии едва-едва хватает на свет. Санс порылся в стареньком холодильнике, что-то недовольно бормоча. Прислушавшись, Фриск различила: «Бедняга Альфис… Но почему у нее тут мышь повесилась! Неужели нельзя было хранить побольше еды?»  
— Альфис — это та, кто жила тут? — спросила Фриск, подойдя ближе. — Ты хорошо ее знал?  
— Знал? Ну, возможно, не так хорошо, как мог бы, — Санс извлек из холодильника две помятые упаковки. Больше ничего там нет. — И знаешь, малая, это угнетает: понимать, что теперь уже не будет шанса, — Санс пусто посмотрел на упаковки, а Фриск кивнула, не пытаясь что-то добавить. Ни к чему.  
— Пошли наверх? Там, может, найдется пустой стол. Чистый-то вряд ли.

Наверху они обнаружили стол поменьше и тоже ужасно захламленный, зато нашелся куб, который Санс хитрым способом разложил, и они смогли присесть.  
— Зачем Альфис нужна была бензопила? — удивилась Фриск, перекладывая как раз ее со стола на пол.  
— Ох, не знаю. Она была королевской ученой, но, надо признать, не всегда. Я не интересовался здешними делами, мне было вроде как все равно. Могу сказать только, что я несколько отдалился от науки, как раз когда ее назначили, — Санс поставил перед ней пластиковую миску с лапшой быстрого приготовления, подал пакетик с приправами, при этом уточнив, что перед едой стоит понюхать: все же давно лежит. Фриск без опаски высыпала приправы в лапшу. Сейчас ей так хочется есть, что свежесть еды не имеет значения. — Так вот, не спрашивай, что было до того. Теперь это уже история.  
— А что насчет этого места? Почему так жарко?  
— Ох, малая, заставляешь меня напрягаться.  
— Ну давай, Санс. Расскажи!  
— Окей. Дай-ка подумать, Хотленд окружает королевский замок и Ядро, местечко, которое раньше преображало геотермальную энергию в магическую, обеспечивая ею практически всех. Оттого и жарковато: приборы, механизмы подогревают все вокруг. Но после случившегося в Подземелье контролировать это стало некому, и большая часть машин перестала работать. С другой стороны, круто, что Ядро просто не взорвалось к чертикам.  
— Но что-то все-таки работает?  
— Ага, именно поэтому мы сидим не в темноте и уши улавливают фоновый шум. Хотленд, Ядро — вот где жизнь сохранилась в виде машин. Монстров практически нет. Правда в том, малая, что пройти через здешние места уж очень не просто. Раньше передвижение между этажами осуществлялось по лифтам, но теперь я вообще не уверен, что они работают. Посмотрим, конечно.  
— А что насчет Ядра?  
— Там пройти проще: даже если не работают лифты, есть возможность пробраться пешком. Честно говоря, не знаю, в каком состоянии дворец, но предполагаю, что давным-давно превратился в развалины.  
— А ты не можешь телепортироваться туда, куда нам нужно? — спросила Фриск, опершись локтем о стол. Свою лапшу она уже умяла, мало болтая, только слушая и задавая короткие вопросы, и теперь плотоядно посмотрела на порцию Санса. Конечно, просто шутя, но он начал есть гораздо поспешнее, что вызвало перерывы в рассказе.  
— Это было бы неплохо, малая. Но здесь из-за неравного распределения энергии это небезопасно. К тому же, повсюду развалины: есть риск впечататься в обломок стены, — Санс хмыкнул, как будто это очень весело. А вот и ни разу. Фриск недавно впечалась в стену с его подачки, и это совсем не весело. — Если, конечно, ситуация станет не сахар, придется использовать каждую возможность.  
— Что ж, полагаюсь на тебя, — улыбнулась Фриск и вышла из-за стола, решив исследовать это место. Вообще-то раньше на стенах висели какие-то плакаты или вывески, но теперь на поблекших картинках ничего не разглядеть. Фриск прошлась вдоль пыльных книжных шкафов и вытянула книгу наугад. Обложка совсем истрепало время, а страницы пожелтели, но, судя по обилию картинок и подписям, это комикс. Фриск попыталась разобрать рисунки, но толком ничего не поняла: разве что каких-то роботов в странных костюмах.  
— Альфис любила детские мультики со специфичной графикой, — прокомментировал Санс из-за стола. — А еще собирала комиксы про людей с крайне недостоверной информацией. Но она была забавной.

Фриск развернулась к нему. Скелет уставился на миску с лапшой.  
— Да… Была… — Санс снова принялся уплетать лапшу. Фриск поставила книжку на место и не решилась трогать что-то еще, пробежалась взглядом по заглавиям на корешках, которые все равно не выглядят интересными.  
— Хм, малая, как насчет поспать? — Санс зевнул и растянулся на плоской, как доска, кровати. Фриск посмотрела на него с шутливым укором.  
— А, ну да, — совсем неправильно понял он. — Тысяча извинений, Фриск, я посплю внизу.  
— Может, хорош надо мной смеяться? И вообще, я не устала, — вопреки своим словам, Фриск широко зевнула.  
— Ага. Какой смех, малая? О чем ты? — Санс состроил серьезную мину. Фриск картинно закатила глаза.  
— На чем ты там, кстати, спать собрался?  
— У меня есть куртка, — пожал плечами Санс. — Отдохнуть и правда нужно, малая: дальше нам вряд ли попадется настолько обитаемое местечко, — прозвучало как плохая шутка, но в этот раз он не шутил. Через миг скелет пропал, и Фриск чуть не перепугалась, но вовремя выглянула вниз.  
— Эй, а кто говорил о неравномерном распределении энергии? — возмутилась она.  
— Да ладно, малая, — Санс безмятежно махнул рукой. — Мне слишком лень спускаться по лестнице.

Ну, так как он не выглядит поврежденным или вроде того, Фриск решила не развивать эту тему. Девочка рассеянно посмотрела на две пластиковые пустые тарелки, валяющиеся в мусорке. Здесь никто не живет. Некому выкидывать мусор. Фриск вздохнула и забралась на кровать, непыльную только потому, что до их прихода она была сложена в тот куб. Перевернувшись на бок, девочка подумала, что ни за что не уснет. Не потому, конечно, что мысли мечутся или в голове сумбур. Напротив, наконец примерно стали понятны дальнейшие планы и она наконец не в одиночестве… Но что потом? Представив на миг, что они с Сансом добрались до барьера, Фриск не смогла представить, что делать. После вторжения Чары свойства барьера стали неизвестны, хотя Санс и пытался убедить ее еще тогда, в снежном городе, что она сможет пройти. А он? Фриск закрыла глаза, подтянув колени к груди. И почти тут же отключилась.

Ей снится светлая мощь, пульсирующая непреодолимой стеной. Снится барьер. Он пылает так ярко, так невероятно, что смотреть больно. Но в какой-то момент он поблек. Через него ворвалось нечто маленькое, но невероятно сильное, решительное. Оно пронеслось насквозь, даже не замечая, как ломает кирпичики в этой светящейся стене. Решительный вихрь понесся дальше, а по стене из света прошлась почти незаметная трещина, явно недостаточная, чтобы разрушить, но все же ощутимая. Фриск поморщилась во сне и заворочалась. Сон изменился. На нее из сновидения пустотой смотрит Санс, прямо как тогда. И за спиной горят глаза костяного дракона. Он раскрыл свою пасть. Из горла рвется крик. Фриск кричит, пытается сдвинуться с места. Рывок. Распахнув глаза, она проснулась. Тяжело дыша, оглядела темную комнату лаборатории, на глаза навернулись слезы.  
— Фриск?..  
— А-а-ай! — девочка дернулась и свалилась с кровати.  
— Ой-ей, я не хотел пугать тебя еще больше, но я услышал, как… Фриск?

Фриск попыталась отползти подальше, мотая головой. В темноте ничего не видно, а в глазницах Санса зловеще вспыхнул свет, как только он появился. Горит, как в ее ужасном кошмаре.  
— Так, стоп, — судя по звуку, скелет метнулся к стене и щелкнул выключателем. — Поменьше темноты, верно? — лабораторию осветил бледный свет. Фриск втянула носом воздух, пытаясь собраться, но кошмар, слишком реалистичный, не отпускал.  
— Хэй, малая, это всего-навсего сон, — Санс присел рядом с ней, явно не найдя в своем арсенале шутки для подобной ситуации. Фриск промолчала, не собираясь возражать, потому что ведь он прав: и правда, лишь сон. Но дрожь не прошла. — Давай-ка, расскажи, что тебе снилось. Станет легче, — Санс положил ей руки на плечи, но Фриск замотала головой и обняла его. Она не собиралась говорить об этом, она словно вернулась к тому времени, когда каждое слово приходилось вытягивать клещами. — Что ж, окей, ты можешь и не рассказывать, если не хочешь, — растерянно согласился Санс, похлопывая ее по спине. А Фриск попробовала убедить себя: «Это сон, только сон, только сон. Жалкий кошмар, который не сможет поколебать моей решимости».  
— Я… подняла тебя среди ночи? — спросила наконец она, стушевавшись.  
— Неа. Мы даже не можем знать, ночь ли сейчас, — несколько напряженно хмыкнул Санс. — Но я вполне выспался, а что насчет тебя?  
— Отлично, выдвигаемся! — Фриск попыталась вскочить, но Санс легонько придержал ее и уточнил:  
— Все точно в порядке? — Фриск кивнула, Санс не сильно удовлетворился этим, но девочка не стала его переубеждать. В конце концов, она еще не совсем отошла от кошмара, так что нет смысла. Да и Санс немного виноват в том, что ей приснилась эта гадость. Посмотрев на поникшего скелета, Фриск тут же устыдилась и постаралась выкинуть мысль из головы.  
— Просто дай мне минутку, я буду в норме.  
— Эй, малая, меня не сильно интересует твоя способность принуждать себя улыбаться. Я так тоже умею, если ты не заметила, — Санс ткнул пальцем в свою улыбку. — Зато меня интересует, беспокоит ли тебя что-нибудь. Так что, если вдруг я прав, вернемся к этому, когда захочешь.

Фриск вяло промямлила что-то согласное и ретировалась на первый этаж за своим рюкзаком. Покидать лабораторию нет никакого желания: здесь не так жарко и хоть какое-то подобие дома. Именно это Фриск чувствовала, покидая все те уютные места на своем пути: бар в снежном городе и дом Блуки в Водопадье. Так или иначе, ей хочется найти дом, место, куда она смогла бы вернуться. Но в руинах такого места не найдешь, поэтому Фриск вздохнула, поправила лямку рюкзака и предложила Сансу выдвигаться.

***

Они вышли из прохладного местечка в пекло Хотленда и свернули на перекрестке к лифту. Санс сильно сомневался, что он работает, но решили проверить. «Что ж, — философски пожала плечами Фриск, — кнопка немного заедает и не подсвечивается, но за дверьми шумит». Санс подумал-подумал да шибанул кулаком по дверям. Фриск только собралась возмутиться, что так он их еще больше разломает, как они послушно разъехались.  
— А я по-кости-тель лифтов!  
— Ха-ха? — уточнила Фриск. Санс кивнул, и девочка уже уверенно сообщила: — Ха-ха.  
— Пошли, малая. Хорош ржать.

Санс затащил ее в лифт, но не успел его палец коснуться кнопки нужного этажа, как лифт затрясся, свет замигал. Они резко двинулись с места. Через секунду свет погас, и в полнейшей темноте Фриск различила только огоньки в глазницах Санса. Девочка вся сжалась и застыла, не в силах двинуться, зажмурилась, словно это не бесполезно в кромешной тьме. Почему мурашки бегут по коже, почему на лбу выступает пот? Фриск никогда не… не боялась темноты. Лифт мчится вверх и вправо, по каким-то извилистым каналам. Темнота повсюду, и даже к горлу подступает, кажется, она.  
— Хэй, малая, я тебя не вижу, — Санс сказал довольно тихо, но, несмотря на гул, Фриск услышала. Она попыталась двинуться к нему, но из темноты на нее будто дыхнуло льдом, и девочка снова замерла. — Эй, скажи что-нибудь? Ты все еще здесь?

Фриск зажмурилась сильнее, но решительно метнулась в противоположный конец лифта. Кабину тряхнуло. Фриск не удержалась на ногах и кувыркнулась в сторону Санса. Он сдавленно шикнул что-то и тоже повалился, к счастью, не на Фриск. Девочка попыталась остановить свой полет по полу, но не вышло. Ударившись головой о стену, она на некоторое время потеряла ориентацию в пространстве, но тут кабина резко остановилась, и Фриск затормозила локтем. Двери со скрипом открылись, но никто так и не объявил, куда они приехали. В кабину ворвался бледный свет. Санс пробормотал что-то непонятное для Фриск, но очень эмоциональное.  
— Ты как, малая? Что с тобой случилось-то?  
— Сейчас все в норме.  
— А в лифте? — уточнил Санс, выползая из кабины. Кажется, и его немного потряхивает. Но не так сильно, как Фриск.  
— Там темно.  
— Я заметил, но почему ты так притихла?

Фриск промолчала, Санс подозрительно хмыкнул, но допытываться не стал. Может, для него и так все очевидно. Обернувшись, Фриск сумела прочитать заглавную букву «Л» и цифру «2».  
— И что это значит? — спросила она, указав пальцем.  
— Ага! — Санс улыбнулся шире, чем обычно. — Значит, нас привезли на второй этаж с левой стороны. Не идеально, но знаешь, у меня как-то нет желания снова лезть в кабину.  
— Но ты вроде говорил, что нам нужно на третий?..  
— Ага, нужно как-то выкручиваться, вот что.  
— А в Хотленде только один лифт?  
— Нда… Можем попробовать сесть с правой стороны. Возможно, там шахта лифта повреждена не так сильно.

Фриск согласилась. Вариантов все равно больше нет, а Санс явно знает, о чем говорит. Правда, на такой жаре безумно хочется пить, а идти куда-то — нет. Во рту пересохло, а в рюкзаке осталась только еда.  
— Ого, смотри! — Санс ткнул пальцем в сторону какой-то развалившейся будки. Правда, он тут же сник, задумавшись о чем-то.  
— Что? Что такое?  
— Да не, ерунда, малая, — Санс зашел с другой стороны и принялся копаться за полками. — Когда-то очень давно я продавал тут хот-доги… Было довольно весело, знаешь. Если бы ты попала в те времена, я бы продал тебе три десятка хот-догов!  
— Боюсь, при всем желании не смогла бы унести столько.  
— Хэй, Фриск, а голова-то тебе на что? Чтобы шапку носить?  
— Э, нет?..  
— Верно! Чтобы хот-доги носить! — Санс изобразил ба-дум-тс на воображаемой барабанной установке. — Хочешь хот-кот?  
— Чего?

Скелет протянул ей обычную сосиску в тесте с соусом, но девочка помотала головой.  
— У этого, как бы ты не назвал, давно кончился срок годности.  
— Ну, не хочешь, как хочешь, — Санс пожал плечами, спрятал сосиску в треснувший ящик, а сам выудил оттуда бутылку кетчупа. Потряс, удостоверяясь, что она еще полная, и быстренько ее опустошил.  
— У тебя там водички, часом, не найдется? — без особой надежды спросила Фриск.  
— Неа. В Хотленде теперь очень мало воды. Все испарилось.

Фриск скривилась. Если попить не удастся, то не очень-то и хочется здесь торчать, поэтому она поторопила Санса. Тот прихватил бутылку кетчупа с собой, и настроение у него явно улучшилось. Всю дорогу он травил шуточки про горячих животных, и из-за того, что иногда наружу вырывался смех, Фриск чувствовала себя неловко. Дорожка им выпала однообразная, горячая и яркая, а за ее пределами, то чернела, то вспыхивала непонятная субстанция. Фриск смотрела в основном себе под ноги и изредка на Санса.

На поворотах скелет ориентируется здорово, что ни говори: ни разу не задумался дольше, чем на секунду. Через некоторое время гравий сменился неработающими эскалаторами, идти по которым чуть более неприятно. Подумалось, что лучше бы уж париться, чем поднимать ноги на этих ступеньках. Но зато им не пришлось решать сломанные головоломки! Они просто обошли по запасному пути, который из-за недостатка энергии не мешал жульничать. А потом дорожка снова стала уныло однообразной. От скуки Фриск начала спрашивать Санса об обитателях Хотленда.  
— Что ж, о здешних жителях я знаю гораздо меньше, но все же… Знаешь, здесь бродили всякие огоньки и вулканчики, о которых реально можно было обжечься. Фитильки, которые очень любили зажигаться. Короче, крайне горячие парни! Тебе бы понравилось!  
— Ха. Ха.

Санс хмыкнул. Что ж, кто знает, как оно было бы…  
— Главное развлечение этих мест — выступления Меттатона. У него в фанатах ходило пол-Подземелья!  
— Какой-то крутой монстр?  
— Ну, почти. Робот. Его и правда все любили, хотя его стиль был довольно вульгарным, по моему мнению. Ну, просто у монстров не было больше настолько ярких звезд… Правда, возможно, если бы у него было больше времени, из него и получилось бы что-то более осмысленное.  
— Больше времени… — вздохнула Фриск. — Верно. Все, чего нам всем не хватает.  
— Да, этого парня создала Альфис. Уж не знаю для чего, как раз аккурат незадолго до той резни, что устроила Чара. Так что он неплохо раскрутился за короткий срок. Хэй, малая, чего так погрустнела?  
Фриск молчит, смотря под ноги, на сверкающие песчинки на дороге.  
— Фри-иск, не замыкайся, — Санс легонько коснулся ее плеча.  
— Если бы я пришла раньше, если бы успела до того, как…  
— И что? — жестко прервал ее Санс. — Что? Чара убила бы и тебя. Ты бы не смогла остановить ее.  
— Почему же? — Фриск взглянула в пустые глазницы скелета. — Я видела ее. Я знаю, что внутри нее есть живая душа, — на эти брошенные с решимостью слова Санс вздохнул или, во всяком случае, сделал вид.  
— Знаешь, ты очень похожа на моего брата.  
— Как и я, высокий скелет? — у Фриск не вышло перевести все в шутку, Санс покачал головой.  
— Тоже верил, что даже худший человек в мире может измениться. При том, с твоей помощью, силой одних лишь слов.

Фриск не стала возражать. В чем-то Санс прав: встретив Чару в той темноте, она словно получила уверенность в ней. Какая-то далекая девочка-призрак, разрушившая целый мир, безо всякой причины, по какому-то наваждению. И Фриск ощущает к ней жалостливую симпатию, так не должно было случиться, однако… Возможно, Фриск просто не умеет ненавидеть.  
— Фриск?  
— М?  
— Просто для ясности: Чара — убийца, — легко сообщил Санс. — Не знаю, что и почему заставило ее измениться: смерть, собственные эмоции или же демоны в голове, но факт в том, что это делала она. Она и никто другой.  
— Знаю, Санс.  
— И если бы ты упала в Подземелье до того, как прах покрыл его, ничего хорошего не произошло бы. Твоя жизнь оборвалась бы быстро.  
— Как будто здешняя обстановка к этому не располагает!  
— Ты поняла меня, малая.  
— Может, ты и прав, но я, во всяком случае, нашла бы немного счастья, — на эту своеобразную провокацию Санс отреагировал не сразу, словно размышляя о прошлых временах. Кажется, ему на ум пришло только приятное, потому что улыбка его стала шире.  
— Что такое, по сути, счастье? Немного хороших друзей и немного плохих шуток?  
— Там, наверху, — хмыкнула Фриск, — у меня не было и этого.  
— Что ж, сейчас у тебя есть один хороший друг и тонна плохих шуток. Скеле-тонна.

Фриск улыбнулась, хотя в мыслях она по-прежнему предполагала, как повернула бы ее жизнь, если бы все было иначе, и постоянно возвращалась к давно мертвой девочке, виноватой во всем. Когда у дороги показался лифт, Фриск даже не сразу это заметила, погрузившись в себя. Сансу пришлось пихнуть ее, чтобы она затормозила у дверей.  
— Ну что, малая? Уверена, что нам стоит пойти туда?  
— Ты же сказал, что другого пути нет?  
— Ну… — Санс хитро отвел взгляд. — Есть же еще короткие пути.  
— Ага, — Фриск скептично фыркнула. — И заставить тебя умирать от истощения, или, хуже, врезаться во что-нибудь, или свалиться в пропасть?  
— Ты преувеличиваешь.  
— Санс, все хорошо? Ты какой-то слишком оптимистичный.  
— Ага, внезапный прилив сил, безо всякой причины.  
— Позволь угадать: ты выпил кетчупа из своего старого схрона?  
— В точку! Целых две бутылки!  
— И я не заметила…

Санс изобразил таинственный жест, словно вытягивая кролика из шляпы. Фриск согласилась, что все это здорово, но все-таки лифт лучше безумных прыжков в пространстве. В этот раз кнопка заработала исправно, и с тихим «пик» двери раздвинулись. Правда, кабина показалась куда более хлипкой, чем пару часов назад: когда Фриск облокотилась о стенку, она словно промялась.  
— Это точно тот же лифт? — уточнила девочка.  
— Малая, все возможно. Я вообще не в курсе, что тут да как, лет вот уже… хех, много. Может, Альфис все перестроила, а может, все дело в выбросах энергии.  
— Ла-а-адно… — пробормотала Фриск, но подобралась поближе к скелету. Санс успокаивающе сжал ее ладонь. Кабина вильнула влево, а потом понеслась вверх. Фриск не удержалась на ногах, оперлась на Санса, и он начал заваливаться под ее весом. Стенка рухнула, и Санс, оттолкнув Фриск в кабину, вывалился, схватившись за пол.  
— Санс! — девочка попыталась помочь ему, но он крикнул, чтобы она отошла.  
— Малая, поезжай дальше, а я нагоню тебя позже. Иди вперед, слышишь? — говорить становилось все труднее: Санс сжимал зубы и хватался за рвущийся дальше лифт.  
— Найду… тебя. Малая.  
— Санс, стой!

Но он не удержался и покатился кубарем, цепляясь за края шахты. Фриск услышала, как врезались несколько костей в стену, а потом лифт устремился в другую сторону, и она потеряла Санса из виду. Из горла рвется крик, руки сами тянутся нажимать на все кнопки подряд, но Фриск вовремя остановилась, понимая, что если лифт поедет обратно, Санса просто раздавит. Она села прямо на пол кабины, подтянув ноги к груди. Тянет плакать навзрыд, но Фриск трет кулаком глаза и встает. Нет, не для этого она так много прошла, не для этого стояла лицом к лицу с Сансом, который даже не понимал, что убивает ее, не для того, чтобы теперь сдаться на полпути.

Лифт дернулся и остановился. Фриск с осторожностью приблизилась к дверям, все еще ожидая резких толчков и поворотов. Но они разъехались, как и положено, девочка спокойно вышла. Хотленд встретил ее привычной духотой и жарой, но Фриск этого даже не заметила: все ее мысли закрутились около скелета, который пропал где-то в шахте лифта. Что он ей сказал? Идти вперед? Что он найдет ее сам? Нет у нее внутри уверенности, что все пойдет как нужно.

Однако Фриск двинулась вперед, постояв некоторое время около закрытых дверей лифта. Ландшафт сменился с раскаленного гравия на поблекшие полы когда-то лилового оттенка. Фриск оглядела ровно окрашенные стены и представила, как оно было когда-то: ходить по этим местам, еще ярким и освещенным. А теперь что? Сломанные столы, паутина повсюду — даже больше, чем везде. Фриск вляпалась в нее по лодыжки, даже не заметив. Некоторое время она мотала ногой, пытаясь вырваться, но не удержалась и свалилась, покатившись по полу и собрав всю оставшуюся паутину. В этих слипшихся нитях запутались какие-то объедки, удивительно не сгнившие до сих пор. В нос ударил мерзкий запах испортившейся выпечки. Впрочем, если бы в рюкзаке не было упаковано еще несколько порций фаст-фуда от Санса, то голод заставил бы ее съесть и эту гадость. Даже если потом пришлось бы мучиться от боли в животе.

Фриск наконец выбралась, липкая и грязная. Хочется остановиться, но Фриск не поддается. Длинная череда плит, разъединенных провалами в полу, довольно ощутимо пошатнула ее решительность, но стоять на месте — плохой способ решения проблемы. Стоит только замереть на миг, и вспоминается про Санса, которому девочка не помогла, не вернулась и не вытащила. Что если он не сможет перенестись из шахты по коротким путям, что если магия откажет и не сработает? Чтобы только пресечь эти мысли, Фриск готова снова и снова прыгать по квадратным плиткам вперед. На самом деле расстояние маленькое — полметра, не больше, но едва Фриск достигла коридора, а затем двери, ее постигло разочарование. Дверь закрыта. Пути вперед нет.

Фриск упрямо повернула назад. А что еще остается? Вернувшись к мосту из плиток, девочка внимательнее осмотрела все пути. Дыхание стало тяжелым: прыгать без конца, хоть и не очень далеко, утомляет. Фриск устала. «Ладно, — сказала она себе, — ничего, я справлюсь». Присев и опершись руками о колени, Фриск немного передохнула, только чтобы выровнять дыхание. Направо и налево по дорожке, осталось только выбрать одну из них. Подумалось, что сделал бы Санс, если бы был здесь. Наверняка отколол бы одну из своих шуточек и выбрал бы дорогу наугад. Фриск невольно улыбнулась и пожала плечами, словно соглашаясь с ним. И пошла налево.

Лиловый коридор привел к разрушенной арке и валяющимся рядом дверям. Перешагнув порог, Фриск оглядела опустошенную комнату: какие-то кубы, сломанный пульт управления и больше ничего. Девочка вздохнула и повернула обратно. Снова прыжки по плиткам с когда-то работающими кнопками, новая дорожка. Фриск уже тупо переставляла ноги, замучившись и путаясь в дорожках. Очередной коридор закончился подобием конвейерной ленты, которая, конечно же, не работала. К тому же, темнота, яркая и коварная, подкрадывалась ближе.

Никаких ламп, только мигающие, затухающие и снова загорающиеся лазеры. Идти в их сторону, не зная принципа работы, довольно глупая идея, но это единственный источник света. В темноте мерещится костяная голова дракона, раскрывающая свою голодную пасть. Девочка отшатнулась. По спине поползли мурашки, а в голову ударил холодный ужас. Она метнулась к мигающим лазерам, только чтобы избавиться от жуткого предсмертного призрака. Лазерные лучи встретили ее опасным голубым светом.  
— И что теперь делать? — вздохнула Фриск, голос ее дрогнул. Ничего, никто не услышал. Фриск вдохнула глубже, успокаиваясь. Лазеры мигнули еще разок, самый ближний к Фриск потух. Девочка не стала гадать, и метнулась к пустому месту между этим лазером и следующим. Лазер так и не зажегся, но проверять и совать туда руки девочка не стала: просто двинулась дальше, дождавшись, когда еще несколько лазеров потухли.

Так она стала двигаться, не рискуя, не идя на горящие лазеры, хотя это, может быть, всего лишь фонари. Каждый раз, когда это приходило в голову, Фриск досадливо морщилась. Только ждать иногда приходилось так долго, что ноги затекали. Сидеть на конвейерной ленте и смотреть на одинокие лучи голубого света… Спустя какое-то время, они уже не кажутся надежным оберегом от страхов. За спиной словно появляются горящие глаза костяного дракона. Фриск вздрогнула и снова метнулась в свободное от лазеров пространство. Она двигается резче, быстрее, нетерпеливее. В один момент поспешила и зацепила рукой голубой свет во время движения. Предплечье обожгло, как огнем, Фриск дернулась и быстро перекатилась по полу в сторону, пока остальные лазеры потухли, шипя, как рассерженная кошка.

Некоторое время она валялась, стараясь прийти в себя и кляла свою поспешность. Все еще придерживая рукой плечо, Фриск дошла до двери. Там — почти такая же комната, разве что чуть более чистая. Пульт управления показался не сломанным, и Фриск приблизилась к нему. Рядом валялась какая-то смятая, грязная бумажка. Девочка двумя пальцами подняла ее и развернула. Увы, даже если когда-то там была какая-то подсказка, то теперь все расплылось мутными кляксами. Фриск подергала пульт управления, сильно надеясь, что из-за неправильных действий в нее не выстрелят лазеры.

Экран с сеткой трещин прямо перед ней, полностью потухший, ничего не отображает. Фриск понажимала кнопку на пульте, из стен раздался покалеченный, барахлящий звук. Смутное ощущение, что ничего не вышло, заставило Фриск снова повертеть пульт. Она простояла около разбитого экрана довольно долго, и уши уже начало закладывать от бесконечного барахления звуков. Фриск без конца трепала бесполезный пульт, совсем позабыв о боли в плече и даже начав зевать, но в какой-то момент словно оглохла. Сначала помотала головой, пощелкала пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что на самом деле еще слышит. Наконец поняла, что все из-за прекратившихся звуков: пульт перестал работать.

Фриск поплелась обратно. Какой путь выбирать теперь, она понятия не имела. Но оставаться здесь бессмысленно. Снова две дорожки по неработающим конвейерным лентам: одна темная и прямая, зато другая — освещенная кое-как голубыми лазерами. Фриск не захотелось туда соваться: что ни говори, а плечо еще жутко болит. Но идти в такой темноте, когда больному рассудку мерещится всякая жуть, когда по спине ползет холод и нет никаких сил двинуться с места? Фриск долго простояла перед дорожкой с мигающими лазерами. Ни один так и не потух. Вздохнув, Фриск направилась навстречу своим призракам. Дорожка коротенькая, но девочка не обманулась: ей она наверняка покажется бесконечной.


	6. Паучье логово

Санс обрел картинку перед глазницами сначала мутноватую, а потом темноватую. Мотая головой, он водил руками и натыкался на стены. Простучав все вокруг, Санс обнаружил железные двери и саданул по ним остатками магии. Кость ударилась о железо так, что в черепушке зазвенело, но двери не шелохнулись. Где-то над головой в колодце зашумел лифт. Под ребрами зашевелилось зерно паники. Щелчок пальцами, попытка выстрелить. Не вышло, только голова закружилась.  
— Так, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — собраться и не расплющиться под кабиной лифта! — еще щелчок. В этот раз над плечом материализовался бластер. Удачный выстрел, и, хотя от слабости ноги подкосились, в дверях оплавилась аккуратная круглая дырка. — Маловата будет, — Санс в последние времена стал склонен разговаривать сам с собой. Собеседников получше просто не находилось. — Я не какой-нибудь тощий скелет… — сверху раздался визг приближающейся кабины лифта. — Понял, выметаюсь.

Судя по кривым буквам на входе, оказался он снова на первом уровне. Но как ни тянет перенестись сразу на третий, где сейчас блуждает малая, Сансу самоубийственные порывы все-таки чужды. Подземелье уже не то что прежде: слишком потрепали его монстры из-за своего чувства безысходности. Невольно приходит в голову, что если бы они, оставшиеся в живых, не запустили Ядро, всю работу, может, не пришлось бы сейчас топать пешком. Санс уныло оглядел знакомый и оттого болезненный пейзаж. Когда рядом скакала Фриск, было веселее. Вот где она сейчас? Идет к разрушенному Ядру? Санс мотнул головой. Была не была.

Щелчок пальцами. Он перенесся недалеко — на рабочую площадку Меттатона для кулинарных шоу. В целом неплохо: не придется идти весь этот путь. К тому же, кухня. Санс деловито покопался в холодильнике и в шкафах. Что ж, кетчуп есть, уже неплохо. Шоу робота Санс пару раз видел давным-давно по телеку, когда Папайрус включал шоу МТТ. Не особо впечатлился, на самом деле. Но если после кулинарных шоу остаются кухни, где можно найти еду, они имеют право на существование. Дойдя до конца комнаты, Санс оказался в тупике. Точнее, на обрыве.  
— Фух! Еще рывок, — скелет мигнул огнем из глазниц, и реальность поплыла.

Спиной ощущается горячий, но гладкий пол. Сверху смотрят одноглазые лазеры. Под ребрами шустро колотится паника. Санс только начал замечать, как загораются звездочки-лучи. Щелк. Колени снова тонут в холодном влажном песке. Водопадье.  
— Нет же! — Санс стукнул кулаком по песку.

Попасть он собирался совсем не сюда. Идти пешком обратно довольно глупо, поэтому он еще раз сосредоточился и метнулся в сторону Хотленда. Рывок — какой-то давно остановившийся эскалатор, неизвестный уровень. Черепушка кружится, а в глазницы заползает липкая муть. Санс откинулся назад, смахивая со лба несуществующий пот. Никаких сил уже нет, а он даже не понимает, в какой части Хотленда находится. Да в принципе, ему было бы плевать. Еще некоторое время назад он бы вообще не подумал, что будет куда-то спешить. Вот только Фриск направляется к Ядру по третьему уровню. Неизвестно, куда привез малую лифт, но если ей придется идти через бывшую лачугу Маффет, то лучше бы найти Фриск быстрее. Однако сейчас у него нет сил на еще один скачок, да и подниматься с земли никакого желания. Подумалось, что сейчас вырубится, да и все. Не вырубился. Поднялся и поплелся вперед, даже не оглядываясь вокруг.

***

Фриск прижала колени к груди и закачалась вперед-назад, ничего не видя перед собой. Свой путь она прошла, но практически не осознала этого. Обыкновенный страх превратился в пересиливающий голос разума ужас, который накрыл с головой. Когда она наконец выбралась из темноты, полной призрачной опасности, смогла только хватать ртом воздух, прислонившись спиной к стене. Резкий свет, черепа с огромной пастью, зовущие голоса в темноте — все это мерещилось Фриск без конца, сколько бы она ни пыталась быть смелее. Теперь она даже не старается успокоить себя, а только сидит на месте, широко распахнув глаза. За этот коротенький путь Фриск растеряла всю решимость. В ней не осталось ни смелости, ни желания идти дальше — вообще ничего. Только пустой шок. Наверное, она может сидеть так целую вечность. Ее не заставят подняться ни голод, ни жажда, ни резкий дождь прямо в жарком Хотленде под землей. Разве что… голос. Фриск так отчаянно желает услышать чей-нибудь родной голос, не быть одной. Вот только нет никого. Никто не пришел.  
— Фриск… Фриск, вставай.  
— А? — девочка заозиралась, пытаясь найти того, кто ее звал. Но никого.  
— Фриск, вставай! Ты должна идти вперед.

Этот шепот настойчиво лезет в уши, но раздается где-то далеко. Фриск встряхнулась, и голос тут же пропал, а она даже забыла, как он звучал. Секунду назад. Фриск так и не смогла определить, кто это был. Даже тональность голоса она не запомнила. Но теперь тело не сковывает такой леденящий ужас, и девочка поднялась. Оперлась о стену. Оглядела мрачные дорожки, повернулась обратно к лиловому коридору.

Вокруг шумят механизмы, вращаются шестеренки, а Фриск устало бредет к плиткам, через которые нужно еще перебраться. Уже никаких сил, чтобы перепрыгивать, поэтому Фриск с трудом принялась перелезать, не особо задумываясь о безопасности. Несколько раз ее нога невольно соскальзывала, и сердце ухало в пятки. Возможно, не выровняй она равновесие лишь раз, и ее снова встретила бы темнота, из которой уже не выбраться. Но Фриск удержалась, не свалилась вниз, добралась до ровного лилового коридора. Удивительно, но дверь поддалась на ее толчок, и девочка смогла пройти вперед. В нос тут же ударил сладковатый удушливый запах, на полу — нетронутый толстый слой пыли.

Свет плавно потух, и путь осветило только мрачное мерцание нитей со стен и потолка. Фриск задышала чаще, понимая, что вокруг становится больше паутины. Хочется развернуться и назад, даже на плитки, даже в разрушенные пустые комнаты. Но Фриск сделала еще шаг: она знает, что нужно идти вперед, где ее ждет темная арка. Почти тоннель, который нужно пройти. Ушей коснулся скребущий шум, и по коже пробежались мурашки. И словно внутри все кричит: «Не суйся туда!» Но Фриск не предложили выбирать, так что она направилась прямо туда, откуда доносился сахарный аромат. Изношенные подошвы вязнут в паутине прямо на полу. Фриск сглотнула комок в горле. Шум усиливается. Зажмуриться. Страшно. Фриск идет вперед. Впрочем, как всегда.

***

Когда Санс наконец отыскал в этом местечке лифт, который мог бы указать на его местоположение, и увидел обозначение «Правая сторона, третий этаж», внутри все воспрянуло. Не придется больше прыгать с места на место, нужно только найти Фриск. Санс довольно быстро пересек очередную шоу-площадку Меттатона. Потрескавшиеся полы грозят полностью развалиться, но пока держатся, создавая, правда, вечные проблемы. Скорость замедлилась, и вот он уже плетется вдоль выложенной кирпичиками стены, на которой висят остатки когда-то цветастых постеров.

До темного входа в темное местечко, куда Санс в другой ситуации предпочел бы не соваться, осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Предчувствие, что миром все не обойдется, завозилось где-то между ребрами. Если Фриск уже там, нужно торопиться, но если нет… Нет желания думать о том, что он станет делать тогда или как выберется. Продравшись сквозь паутину, скелет замер на пороге комнаты. Ох, как много бы он отдал за рабочие лифты, за то, чтобы никогда не трогать эту липкую паутину, с сахарным налетом, чтобы не видеть, как на другом конце комнаты застыла маленькая фигурка Фриск. Глаза девочки расширились от страха, но никакого крика: губы плотно сомкнуты до белизны. Наверное, она даже не заметила, как эти мелкие твари подобрались слишком близко, как их тонкие паутинки ловко и легко легли на плечи, сковали ноги, примотали руки в телу. Наверное, она отшатнулась от громкого стука лапок по стене, но слишком медленно.  
— Фриск, — с уверенностью, насколько мог, обратился Санс к девочке, будто и не обращая внимания на пауков, — только не бойся. Сейчас я вытащу тебя оттуда.

Она не ответила и даже не дернулась. Пауки уже рядом. Санс видит блеск их мерзких глазок, кучи кровожадных глазок. Лапки жадно скребут по полу, все вокруг наводнило этими тварями. Санс метнулся в центр комнаты, попытавшись пробиться к Фриск, но его быстро окружили, и несколько паучков сползли на ниточках вниз, прямо к девочке. Она мотнула головой, сгоняя их со своего лица, и нервно попыталась дернуться. Пауки вокруг Санса собрались в круг, не подползая ближе, чем на пару шагов. Секунду он ждал, замерев на месте, но монстры не подобрались ближе. Они только голодно щелкают своими хелицерами. Подумалось, что раньше они не были такими хищными. Да, весьма вредными, насколько он знал по рассказам, но не нападающими на других монстров. К тому же они во всем слушались эту дамочку с восемью конечностями… Санс развернулся и заметил наконец, что стоит на небольшой расчищенной области, где через трещины пробиваются какие-то растения. В самом центре стоит маленький чайный чайничек и чашка, припорошенные чем-то серым. Если бы это увидел человек, то, наверное, даже не понял бы, что это. Но Санс когда-то жил в Подземелье, полном монстров.  
— Маффет, верно? Значит, тут ее и… — он напряженно следит за маленькими безумными монстриками, которые в свою очередь следят за ним. Они словно замерли, ожидая его действий.

Фриск все еще не может пошевелиться в стае пауков. И Сансу подумалось, что все эти пауки — всего лишь кровожадные твари, у которых даже разума нет. В глазнице разгорелся совершенно неуправляемый огонь. Он жжет черепушку изнутри. Всего щелчок, и выжечь всех белым светом… Санс потряс головой. Фриск следит за ним глазами, словно спрашивая: «Чего ты ждешь?» Но пока он не двигается, пауки не нападают. Заметив, как из трещины в полу вьется маленький золотой цветок, Санс без особого плана его сорвал и положил на землю у чайника в центре. Паучки беспокойно запищали. Ох, не такой судьбы, наверное, желала бы им Маффет. Санс слышал о ней довольно неприятные вещи. Жадность, злобность, предвзятость и ненависть к людям. Но она точно не заслужила оказаться пылью на своем чайнике.  
— Так, все, — ему надоело пялиться в их черные глазки, — давайте-ка вы быстренько разбежитесь по своим паутинистым домикам и хелицер оттуда высовывать не будете!

Пауки отпрянули довольно шустро, но убегать не собирались. Санс щелкнул пальцами, за спиной повис Гастер-бластер. Паучки заскребли лапками и по ниточкам начали сбегать под потолок. Фриск так и повисла на паутине, ее ноги стали отрываться от земли: девочку потащили наверх. Щелчок. Фриск зажмурилась от убийственно яркого света, который мгновенно пережег паутину. Девочка рухнула вниз, но за секунду до касания пола Санс подстраховал ее магией и мягко опустил. Фриск тяжело дышит, взгляд мечется от Санса к потолку, где визгливо общаются о своем пауки.  
— Порядок, малая? — Фриск кивнула, опасливо косясь почему-то на него. — Эй, только не говори, что снова боишься меня, — где-то внутри что-то судорожно забилось. Неужели снова страх? Но Фриск улыбнулась, поднялась как ни в чем не бывало и порывисто обняла его:  
— Ты как раз вовремя.  
— Ну, не сказал бы… — Санс посмотрел, как пауки гневно спускаются обратно, их глазки наливаются красным. — Я не уверен, но, кажется, от Маффет им передалась искренняя нелюбовь к людям.  
— Или они хотят перекусить, — Фриск мрачным взглядом окинула волну пауков, которая собралась накрыть их ядом и острыми клыками. Она стоит близко, Санс чувствует, как колотится ее сердечко, но, нужно отдать должное, держится Фриск молодцом.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
— Ты не можешь нас отсюда перенести?  
— Сюда добраться было сложновато, малая. Будет обидно, если что-то пойдет не так и нас выкинет на первый уровень.

Фриск, кажется, хотела сказать, что будет обидно, если их просто съедят, но не успела. Рядом на пол бухнулся жирный паук размером с ее голову, и Фриск коротко вскрикнула. Санс рванул ее за руку и задвинул за спину. Паук агрессивно щелкнул жвалами и попытался обойти Санса, словно тот его вовсе не интересует. Похоже, так и есть. Пауки чуют человека. Человека, так похожего на того, который зарезал Маффет, их подругу, их лидера, их богиню.  
— Медленно отходим, — кинул Санс через плечо, перекрывая паукам путь заборчиком из костей. Это задержало их ненадолго.

Невольно в голову стукнула мысль, что если бы на месте Фриск был совсем другой человек, он бы кричал, бесился и просил прикончить их всех, до одного. Но Фриск, бледная от страха, маленькая Фриск, просто медленно отходит. А еще подумалось: «Какого черта?» Вот он пытается не навредить им, а они даже речью не владеют, в их маленьких головках все смешалось и превратилось в сумасшедшую жажду нападения на людей. Фриск завизжала, совсем тихо, но резко, Санс вздрогнул и развернулся. Девочка стряхнула с ноги паука, но на лодыжке появилось две точки — след укуса.

Всего за секунду в голове у Санса пронеслась чреда мыслей. Почему, собственно, он должен рисковать Фриск? Ладно, собой. Но почему он должен вместо нее беречь этих чертовых безмозглых пауков. Проход темнеет за их спиной, и Санс знает, что на свет пауки не полезут. И он щелкнул пальцами. Тропа к выходу вспыхнула и опалилась. Некоторые пауки успели убежать на своих восьми ногах, но большинство из них просто исчезло в ослепительной вспышке света из Гастер-бластера.

В ногах ослабло, Санс пошатнулся, подступила тошнота, и голова закружилась. Пауки вокруг зашипели и заклацали. Было бы неплохо, если бы Фриск прямо сейчас подхватила его и помогла дойти, ну, или хотя бы пихнула посильнее. Но Фриск стояла, не двигаясь и смотря в одну точку — дорожку, выжженную Сансом, на которой все еще дергались оторванные ножки пауков. Санс ругнулся под нос. Внимание пауков сместилось с человека на опасного скелета, и теперь, пока свободна дорога, стоит уносить ноги. Санс вцепился в руку Фриск и метнулся к выходу. Больше всего на свете хочется телепортироваться отсюда, но риск оказаться в самом начале пугает. Это ведь все не зря!

Не успел Санс сделать и шага, как на лицо ему кинулся волосатый жирный паук. Невольно, Санс выпустил ладошку Фриск, но, прежде чем отшвырнул паука прочь, ощутил дикую боль в черепе. Все кануло в темноту, в глазницы вонзились клыки. Что-то происходит, он мечется и шипит, но ничего не слышит. Давным-давно он мог бы умереть от такого нападения. Наконец он ухватил паука и отшвырнул, по-прежнему ничего не видя. Паук шибанулся о стену, судя по звуку, и Санс слепо подхватил его и швырнул об пол. Наконец удалось восстановить зрение, и Санс отвлекся от паука, неуверенный, что тот остался жив.  
— Малая, подъем!

Но Фриск не слышит, кажется, не от шока. Она начала медленно оседать на пол, беззвучно шевеля губами. Санс на этот раз гораздо шустрее подхватил ее руку, перекинул через плечо и поволок девочку к выходу. Пауки вокруг наползают, цепляются за ноги, но выжженную Сансом тропинку не занимают. Никаких сил, Фриск повисла тяжелым мешком, пауки кидаются, теряя страх. Санс откидывает их, впечатывает в стену раз за разом, и становится все хуже и хуже. Картинка перед глазами теперь какого-то тошнотворно рыжего оттенка. Когда до выхода осталось пару шагов, пауки совсем взбесились, а Санс уже слишком устал, чтобы отбиваться, но у него, к счастью, не так-то много уязвимых мест. Последний рывок, свет ударил по глазницам, на самом деле не такой яркий, но с непривычки просто ослепил. Пауки стали тише, оставаясь в своем темном логове.

Санс не остановился, все брел, брел и тащил Фриск. Кажется, бывшие площадки Меттатона, где он проходил не так давно, тянутся бесконечно, однако вскоре ровный пол сменился на горячий гравий. Заставляя двигаться усталые ноги на лестнице, Санс даже не смотрит наверх. Ступеньки кажутся невыносимо высокими, Фриск уже не шагает: ее ноги волочатся по земле. Глаза девочки закрылись, пока Санс все время говорил с ней, умоляя не отключаться.  
— Малая, ну давай же, не спи. Мы же не для того столько прошли, чтобы ты просто взяла и сдалась.

Фриск попыталась ответить. Место укуса на ноге неприятно распухло и приобрело нездоровый цвет. Санс понятия не имеет, насколько ядовиты те пауки, но в любом случае нужно найти воду и место для отдыха. Заброшенный отель МТТ показался хорошим вариантом: ресторан, магазин и много номеров. Туда осталось только дойти. Они добрались до парадного входа, где Санс рухнул на скамейку. Все, больше ни шага. Аккуратно уложив Фриск, он похлопал ее по щекам.  
— Фриск, ты должна постараться! Нам осталось чуть-чуть. Я не могу больше, слышишь? Сейчас просто упаду на месте, — девочка молчит, глаза закатились. — Нет! Не спи! Не прошу тебя идти, но хотя бы перебирай ногами.  
— Санс, — ее голос прозвучал совсем тихо, даже тише, чем в их первую встречу. — Я просто хочу поспать. Голова болит. Дай поспать, — вяло шевельнувшись на скамейке, девочка уже не двигалась.  
— Фриск!

Санс отчетливо скрипнул зубами. Он сам с удовольствием бы уснул, но даже облокачиваться на спинку скамейки не рискнул. Стоит заснуть — Фриск точно умрет. Посидел, и будет. Санс поднялся, пошатнулся, оперся рукой на скамью и выпрямился. Его всего трясет, в каждую секунду готов свалиться. Но он подхватил Фриск, ее голова откинулась, как у куклы, цвет лица, совсем бледный, тоже напоминает неживой. Легкая, маленькая Фриск кажется теперь неподъемной.

Санс направился к дверям отеля, до которых остался всего десяток метров, но он делает шаг раз, наверное, в час. Санс уже не считает свои падения на коленки, только следит, как бы не сделать хуже для Фриск. Он тащит ее, тащит себя, он может, кажется, заснуть стоя. Санс перестал узнавать расположение предметов и стены, натыкаясь на них, ориентируясь, как больной. В какой момент отказало сознание? Успел ли он оказать Фриск хоть какую-то помощь? Теперь все точно накрыла темнота, а в темноте не видно даже Фриск.

***

Веки липкие и тяжелые, в горле сухо и жестко, Фриск попыталась сесть. Голова кружится и звенит. Девочка мутным взглядом оглядела комнату. Мягкая, немного пыльная кровать, несколько тумб и Санс, похрапывающий, привалившийся к стене.

Фриск выдохнула. Последнее, что она помнит — зудящая боль в ноге, большущий паук, которого она пытается пнуть, и ускользающее сознание. Похоже, Санс вытащил их из того жуткого места. Задрав штанину, Фриск ощупала ногу: место укуса холодное, чуть выше тугая повязка из — Фриск не до конца уверена — старой шторы.

Спустив ноги с кровати, Фриск помассировала виски. Санс беспокойно дернулся во сне, девочка решила его не будить. Толкнув довольно крепкую дверь, Фриск выскользнула в коридор, опрятный, хотя и безлюдный. Идти ей все еще тяжеловато, но она не спешит. Почему-то здесь ее накрыло неоправданное спокойствие, и Фриск направилась вдоль закрытых дверей в главный зал. Здесь ее встретил заброшенный и, конечно, отключенный фонтан. Вода в бассейне зацвела, и Фриск поджала губы. Внутри все буквально сморщилось от сухости, но пить это она не собирается. От фонтана уходит четыре дороги, включая ту, по которой пришла Фриск. Справа блестят двери лифта и еще какой-то вход, Фриск зашла именно туда. Раньше это, наверное, был магазин, учитывая бургер на вывеске. За стойкой Фриск нашла немного еды в холодильнике, не отключенном каким-то чудом, и еще один сюрприз — несколько бутылок воды. Сухих губ наконец коснулась холодная влага, Фриск пила, жадно обливаясь, бутылку за бутылкой, пока не начала напоминать сама себе раздувшийся пузырь. Наполнив рюкзак до краев, Фриск решила вернуться и, может, еще поспать. Куда спешить? Если есть такое безопасное место, то почему бы не остаться ненадолго?

Стоило об этом подумать, в коридоре, откуда она вышла, раздался жуткий грохот и вспыхнул яркий свет. Фриск метнулась туда, хотя все инстинкты завопили: «Беги в другую сторону!» Нога вспыхнула болью, Фриск упала прямо на многострадальные колени. Подняться не успела: прямо перед ней появился Санс, злой как черт. В глазнице горит синий огонь, и Фриск как попыталась подняться, так и села обратно на пол.  
— Фриск… — если бы скелеты имели нервную систему, то она бы сказала, что Санс ее лишился. Он плюхнулся на пол рядом с ней и посмотрел так, что Фриск вжала голову в плечи. Некоторое время у него, судя по всему, не хватало слов.  
— Почему не разбудить меня перед тем, как уйти шататься по опасному разрушенному отелю, м? — Фриск промолчала. — Хэй, малая, твой виноватый вид не поможет, — Санс хитро улыбнулся.  
— Прости, здесь вроде никого нет, а ты выглядел так убито.  
— Аргумент принят, хотя все же постарайся воздержаться от таких самоубийственных прогулок.

Фриск про себя согласилась. Когда они вернулись в старый номер, Санс снял повязку и осмотрел паучий укус, который принялся уже довольно сильно чесаться. Потом Фриск заявила, что они никуда не спешат, и попыталась уговорить Санса отдохнуть еще.  
— Плохо выгляжу?  
— Не то слово! Ты очень бледный! — сообщила Фриск со встревоженным видом, Санс улыбнулся шире.  
— Ладно, малая, твоя взяла. Но чтобы носа отсюда не высовывала!  
— Как скажешь, — хмыкнула Фриск.  
— Кстати, пока я не отрубился. Как ты вляпалась в ту переделку с пауками?  
— Я просто шла вперед, — пожала плечами Фриск. — С недавних пор я жутко боюсь темноты…  
— Кажется, в этом частично и моя вина, — посерьезнел Санс.  
— Возможно, — Фриск не стала отрицать очевидного, — но это, по-моему, было неизбежно.  
— Однако ты все равно туда пошла.  
— Да, — девочка откинулась на старое покрывало и раскинула руки. Кровать такая широкая, что на ней могут спать одновременно четыре девочки вроде Фриск, а если потесниться, то и вовсе шесть-семь. — Я шла и шла, но в какой-то момент страх стал абсолютно невыносим. Я не могла двинуться с места, — Фриск смотрит в потолок, не отрываясь. — Вокруг скреблись маленькие лапки, я их слышала. Ты думаешь, мой голос пропал? Горло перехватило удушьем? Нет. Я спросила темноту, я и правда пыталась говорить. Как всегда.

Санс молчит, а Фриск не ждет от него реакции.  
— Санс, скажи, ты их там… и правда убил?  
— Угу.  
— Я мало помню: все как в тумане. Но я думала, ты не сможешь. Я бы не смогла.  
— Видно, моя судьба — становиться убийцей по вине маленьких девочек, — после этой фразы Фриск побледнела. — Хэй, малая, спокойно, окей? Не путай мои поступки со своими, — Санс зевнул. — Я уже не тот, что раньше, так что моя душа и совесть в норме. Настолько прозрачные, что и не скажешь, что они есть. Шучу-шучу!  
— Ладно, дело не только в этом, — мотнула головой Фриск. — Я думала, волшебный, секретный мир другой. Более добрый.  
— Хочешь, расскажу тайну? Мы все твердили, какие люди плохие, как мало в них человечности и как много силы. Но мы не были на Поверхности много, очень много лет. Ты оттуда, можешь представить, как живут они, какие они. В людском языке слово человек — как название вида, так и характеристика души. Кто знает, отчего нас назвали монстрами, отчего мы приняли это? Не думаю, что лишь из-за внешности.  
— Ты хочешь сказать…  
— Нет, вся моя семья, все мои друзья… мне их не вернуть. Но в какой-то степени я рад, что они не увидели этого кошмара, того, чем мы стали, — Санс еще раз широко зевнул. — Так что твой страх вполне обоснован.  
— А? — Фриск повернула голову к Сансу.  
— Что тебе мерещится в темноте? Чего ты боишься? — Фриск поняла намек и тут же вскочила.  
— Больше никогда. Санс, больше никогда. Если я чего-то боюсь, то точно не тебя, — Санс только хмыкнул. — Не веришь, — Фриск отвернулась. — Но ты увидишь и поймешь, что это не пустые слова. Я трусиха. Я много боюсь, — невольно Фриск перешла на шепот. — Но тебя я вычеркнула из списка своих страхов.

Девочка повернулась к Сансу, но он уже мерно похрапывает. Губы невольно растянулись в улыбку. Неужели нельзя лечь на кровать, а не просто привалиться к стене? Фриск сдернула одеяло и накрыла скелета. Она не уверена, что ему может быть холодно, но все равно одно одеяло отдала ему. Спать сильно не хочется, но уходить, само собой, не стоит. Сколько нервных клеток останется тогда у скелета? Ни одной! Ба-дум-тс.


	7. Ядро

Атмосфера старого отеля понравилась Фриск: никаких тебе постоянных опасностей и мрачного, темного давления. Электричество хотя и явно отжило свои лучшие времена, все же иногда удивляло работоспособностью. Да и казалось, что здесь светятся сами стены, особенно если смахнуть пыль. Именно поэтому Фриск не хотелось уходить. Возможно, если бы их компания насчитывала больше участников, чем два, она бы даже всерьез об этом задумалась. «А почему бы и нет? — сказала бы она тогда себе, — Чем тебя так манит Поверхность? Здесь у тебя есть неплохое место, чтобы осесть на подольше» Но Фриск понимала, что эта подземная сказка давно закончилась, получив свой не очень счастливый конец. Здесь уже не поймаешь никаких сюжетных поворотов и приключений, ярких чувств и вкуса жизни. Нужно двигаться дальше.

И вот, когда с Санса сошла «мертвая бледность», а Фриск от скуки и желания сделать уже хоть что-то на стенку лезла, они двинулись дальше. Рюкзак, туго набитый едой, в кои-то веки тащит не Фриск, а Санс. Девочка радостно скачет по странному коридору. Новые силы, больше энергии, больше решимости. Даже несмотря на электрические разряды, заставляющие волоски на руках вставать дыбом. Впереди чернеют развилки. Еще, разумеется, лифт, который, ожидаемо, не работает. Видимо, на освещение отеля, приоритетную задачу, уходит слишком много энергии, чтобы еще и лифт питать.

Судя по всему, началась совсем новая сеть шахт, так что рабочий лифт здорово бы облегчил им задачу. Фриск вопросительно посмотрела на Санса, молчаливо спрашивая, куда идти. Карты им достать было неоткуда, а скелет должен тут хоть что-то знать. Судя по выражению черепа, ничего он не знает.  
— Пошли, что ли, налево.  
— Почему мне кажется, что за этим скрывается какая-то шутка?  
— Потому что так и есть, — хитро хмыкнул Санс.

Фриск попыталась его раскусить: блеф ли это, а если нет, то в чем шутка, но так и не смогла. Полы здесь выполнены в странном стиле: по ним словно проходят провода и какие-то электронные связи; по стенам мигают стеклянные лампочки, а дверные арки декорированы жутковато торжественными деталями. Фриск никак не может понять, как текла жизнь в таком странном месте в старые времена.

Санс уверенно, потому что нет развилок, ведет ее вперед. Один раз они пропустили поворот, но Санс даже не обратил на него внимания, так что и Фриск не стала. Путь их постоянно пролегал по узеньким мостам, которые, Фриск вообще не поняла зачем, нужно было строить. Под потолком обычно выглядывали глазки лазеров, к счастью, не работающих. Фриск без страха смотрит вниз: она боится темноты, а не высоты. Внутри бурчит смутный интерес, куда ведет пропасть, если они и так под землей. Санс на вопрос не ответил, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не рухнуть. Шли они друг за другом из-за узости моста, который никак не хотел кончаться. Фриск с трудом представила, как организовывалось движение здесь в рабочие дни.

Когда наконец мост кончился, Санс устало привалился к стене.  
— Так и косточки недолго растерять, — пробормотал он. — Фриск, давай съедим хотя бы часть еды, а то таскать этот мешок невыносимо, — Фриск хихикнула и взяла гамбургер. Санс вытащил бутылку кетчупа, незаменимого и родного. Они хомячили по дороге до самого перекрестка, а там скелет серьезно приуныл.  
— Моя лучевая кость подсказывает, что мы тут застрянем.  
— Не дрейф, всего-то надо решить, куда идти. Ну что, снова налево? — Санс подозрительно покосился на нее, чуя подвох.  
— Знаешь, логичнее стремиться вперед. Вперед, не сворачивая, — он пафосным жестом указал дорогу, а потом все испортил, пожав плечами: — Если что, легко вернемся.

Фриск со смешком кивнула. Дорога вперед отличилась редкостным однообразием, особенно учитывая, что они и правда не стали сворачивать, хотя им попалась такая возможность, даже перекресток. Но в конце изменить направление пришлось: путь вперед оборвался, и они свернули направо.

Санс что-то недовольно пыхтел, проклиная каких-то ученых с титулами «доктор», которые, наверное, участвовали в создании всего этого «безобразия», как скелет выразился. Прозвучало так, словно он всегда был в курсе, но возмущаться начал, только когда самому пришлось здесь поблуждать. Фриск не нашла дорогу утомительной. Ее устроило, что нет никаких шорохов и нужды прятаться по углам от монстров. Она могла бы поболтать с Сансом о всяком, если бы не его бурчание.

Их «дорога вперед» привела к тупику, и скелет со злости запустил в стену костью: там она и застряла, гордо торча между панелей. Фриск только хмыкнула. Вряд ли его можно с легкостью успокоить. Санс бесится не от скуки и не от однообразия полов, она это понимает. Подозрения, что во всем виноваты события его былой жизни, шевелились внутри, так что девочка решила спокойно ждать, когда Санс захочет поговорить. Возвращение назад немного остудило скелета, и он с прежним лукавством посмотрел на нее:  
— Давай, малая, выбирай путь. Твоя очередь.

Фриск не стала полагаться на удачу, но и риск не ощутила. У Санса правый блин комом, так что и ей положен промах.  
— Давай коснемся левой рукой левой стены и будем так двигаться вдоль. Я где-то читала, что это может сработать, — Санс тут же сделал это, хотя скептично уточнил:  
— Во сколько ты это прочитала? В семь лет, в восемь? — Фриск пожала плечами. Следуя ее плану, они свернули налево, направо и потом снова налево. И пришли в тупик. Правда, комната несколько отличилась: ковровое покрытие, треснувший экран и знакомый пульт управления. Когда-то здесь располагалась головоломка, но, хотя Фриск подергала рычаг, ничего не произошло. В этой задачке давно не теплилась жизнь. Пришлось вернуться.

Девочка и скелет снова не решились поворачивать наобум прямо из тупика. Впрочем, Санс моментально предложил этот способ, уже замучившись блужданием. Итак, они пошли вслепую. Сначала Фриск старалась запомнить повороты, но потом бросила это безнадежное занятие: ее память не настолько чудесна, к тому же, мимо этого мусорного ведра они проходят уже второй раз. Направо, налево, налево, направо и снова направо… Фриск подавила зевок.  
— Как насчет передохнуть немного? — предложил Санс. Фриск согласилась, и они присели, где стояли. Лабиринт, по словам Санса, не такой уж большой, так что заблудиться и стать здешними призраками им явно не грозит. Но все-таки стены порядком осточертели.  
— Я поняла! — вдруг подорвалась с места Фриск. — Поняла, как это работает! Мы неправильно сделали в той комнате с головоломкой, нужно же было продолжать двигаться! — Фриск даже ладонью по лбу себя хлопнула. — Очевидно! Мы бы тогда обошли комнату и пошли бы дальше! — Фриск посмотрела на Санса. Санс смотрит на нее.  
— Малая, даже не буду пока пытаться понять, окей? Давай лучше попробуешь применить на практике?  
— С радостью, — с ехидством ответила Фриск. — Только нужно к началу вернуться.

Санс не стал делать из этого проблему. Секунду назад его словно что-то мучило, и он при всем желании не мог быть прежним дурашливым скелетом, а вот — бах! — Санс уже дергает ее за руку, умоляя двигаться быстрее. Фриск не поняла этой перемены.

Ничего не изменилось: они по-прежнему в лабиринте, а Санс шутит и смеется, словно они уже выбрались. Но невольно девочка тоже начала улыбаться шире, стала забываться гнетущая атмосфера блуждания, и они выбирали путь без раздумий. Точнее, не раздумывала Фриск. Может, у Санса был какой-то план, потому что минут через десять они уже пришли к началу дороги.  
— Ита-а-ак? — скелет повернулся к Фриск. Неожиданно к горлу подступила неуверенность. Да с чего она решила, что этот способ работает?! С чего ей пришла мысль, что способна их вывести она?! Глупость. — Фриск, не робей. Это вроде пройденный участок?  
— Хм, да. Я просто…просто. Да. Мы должны коснуться… Слушай, может, отвернешься! Или хотя бы прекрати так смотреть!  
— Окей, — Санс изобразил изумленное восхищение и принялся заинтересованно изучать стену.  
— Так вот нужно держаться правой рукой за правую стену и двигаться, не отпуская. Даже если попадется тупик, продолжать двигаться.  
— Прости, ты что-то говорила? — Санс с удивлением оторвался от стены. — Я немного отвлекся: здесь такое крутое пятно, ты не представляешь!  
— Са-а-анс!..  
— Шуткую.

Держась правой стены, они несколько раз повернули, не встретив тупиков. Зато довольно скоро вышли на мост, который раньше не видели. Этот, шире прочих и с удобными бортиками, привел их к стилизованной двери. Ну, и к лифту. Стоит ли уточнять, что барабанная дробь Фриск по кнопке вызова ничего не дала.  
— Следующий лифт просто обязан работать, — заявил Санс. — Нам осталось не так далеко до дворца. Здесь все не так сильно сломано, не уничтожено во время бойни, потому что к тому моменту, как Чара добралась до сюда… — Санс запнулся.  
— Ей уже незачем было что-то ломать, — закончила Фриск. Сердцем девочка ощутила смутную потребность заговорить. Что-то важное, о чем они должны, просто обязаны поговорить. Обсудить. Осталось совсем немного до цели, почему не чувствуется приятной дрожи и предвкушения, почему она не рада? Что с ней не так? Они дошли до лифта. Санс нажал кнопку, и двери открылись, хотя и заторможенно.  
— От недостатка энергии будем двигаться аки улитки на ферме Блуков.  
— Блуков? Ты знаешь их?  
— Ага, — кивнул Санс. — Но не то чтобы слишком близко. Встречался с членами их запутанной семейки пару раз. Но не мне судить. А что, ты встречала кого-то из них?  
— Да. В Водопадье, когда… шла со свалки. Он сказал, что его зовут Блуки. Я погостила у него, он довольно милый, — Фриск улыбнулась с грустью. — Оставил мне диск с музыкой на память.  
— Диск? Наверное, белый призрак? — уточнил Санс, и Фриск кивнула. — Напстаблук. Да, он хороший парень, хотя и совершенно без чувства юмора.

Лифт едет медленно, медленно, до жути медленно. Не хочется спрашивать о том, что будет дальше.  
— Малая, а что будет дальше? — Фриск кисло пожала плечами. — У тебя есть к кому вернуться там, наверху? — Фриск помотала головой, глядя в пол и облокотившись о стену кабины. — И что ты будешь делать?  
— Как-нибудь прорвусь, — Фриск постаралась, чтобы ее голос звучал уверенно. Правда, после стольких событий Санса обдурить тяжеловато. — Но почему только я? Я думала, ты отправишься на Поверхность тоже. Или… — она сделала паузу, чтобы посмотреть на Санса, — я что-то не так поняла?  
— У тебя уж точно получится пересечь барьер. У тебя сильная человеческая душа.  
— А ты?  
— А у меня она послабее. На полноготочка.  
— Не смейся, я всерьез! — Фриск даже нахмурилась. — Ты же говорил, что барьер сильно ослаб после перехода Чары, я помню.  
— Именно. Ослаб. Только поэтому ты сможешь пройти, — кивнул Санс. — Раньше для прохода нужно было две души: человека и монстра. Как видишь, после апокалипсиса цены падают. Или… это просто сезонные скидки?  
— Не смешно! А если не получится?  
— Хэй, у тебя уж точно есть душа монстра, не парься.

Фриск замотала головой. Что же он такое несет? В голове носится ураган, поэтому она не может ничего возразить, ничего сказать в ответ, а должна бы. Ведь прямо сейчас есть где-то куча аргументов и доказательств, верное решение и выход из ситуации. Но они не находятся.  
— Почему мы обсуждаем это только сейчас?! — наконец выпалила она.  
— Потому что мы маленькие, трусливые мешки костей и не любим смотреть в будущее. Тем более такое темноватое.  
— А-а-а! — Фриск села на корточки и обхватила голову руками.  
— Малая, спокойно, — Санс присел рядом с ней и положил кисть на плечо. — Обещаю, мы все обсудим. Уж точно, перед тем как сделать решительный шаг. Поверь, никто не будет торопить нас, когда придем к месту. Сможем хоть год стоять около барьера и обсуждать нюансы.  
— Звучит не круто, — девочка шмыгнула носом.  
— Брось, по-моему, неплохо. А сейчас, желе, соберись в скелет и не хнычь. Даже этот чертов лифт когда-то должен приехать. Думаю, произойдет это через полминутки.

Фриск глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, справляясь с эмоциями. Пожалуй, Санс не совсем прав, когда занимается прокрастинацией, но Фриск больше не с кого брать пример. Поэтому она запретила себе думать о том, что вызывает бурные сомнения и тревоги. Лифт привез их в конец какого-то тусклого и невеселого коридора, оформленного в серых тонах, из-за которых даже годовая пыль незаметна. Как объяснил Санс, они минули на лифте крайне печальное место, весьма кстати с их ненадежным настроем.  
— Пошли дальше. — Санс сжимает ее ладонь, но не дергает и не тащит: сам двигается так, словно не хочет приближаться к дому. — Покажу тебе и впрямь историческое место.

Только Фриск перешагнула порог зала, дыхание перехватило. Как такой чудный фрагмент архитектуры оказался под землей? Со всех сторон, но непонятно, откуда именно, бьет свет. Конечно, она узнала этот зал сразу по описанию и атмосфере. Все вокруг дышит силой и вдохновением. Фриск словно наяву слышит, как звенят колокола. Тогда здесь был только один судья, он же защитник и обвинитель.  
— Да, здесь я стал тем, кем стал. Здесь я обрек наш мир на мерное, медленное гниение.  
— Здесь красиво.  
— Не обманывайся. Никакого пафоса, здесь было очень много крови.

Почему-то они не двигаются вперед. Так и стоят между колонн на золотых квадратах плитки. Санс выглядит хуже, чем когда с трудом поднимался от истощения. Фриск может это понять. Для него все Подземелье — альбом жутких воспоминаний, а это место и вовсе, словно кассета, вновь и вновь заставляет переживать те моменты. Как ломать себя? Как ломать кого-то, кто когда-то была хорошей девчонкой с ямочками на щеках? Фриск надеется никогда не узнать ответ. Санс прислонился к колонне лбом и погрузился в свои мысли, Фриск ощутила дикую неловкость, словно вторглась на личную территорию, открыла шкатулку с замком, которую забыли закрыть. Куда деть руки, так и стоять на месте? Как дышать чуть тише?  
— Малая, не суетись. Сейчас пойдем, — похоже, он все-таки услышал ее громкое дыхание, потому что, девочка может поклясться, сейчас он ничего не видит. Фриск прошлась по коридору, решив не обращать внимания на транс Санса. Ее шаги гулко отдались эхом. Темное пятно на полу. Голова закружилась.  
— Угу, ты все правильно поняла, — сзади за плечи ее поддержал Санс. — А теперь пошли. Я достаточно вспомнил.  
— Ты стоял и вспоминал все?! — Фриск потянула его прочь из зала, хотя Санс и так предложил идти.  
— Да, — просто ответил тот.

Если бы в своем нежном возрасте Фриск знала слово «мазохист», то именно им она бы и окрестила Санса. Однако она такого слова не знала, поэтому просто осталась со своим непониманием, зачем бередить душу, если она и без того непрерывно кровоточит. Темно-серый коридор после ослепительного светлого зала показался тюремным. Фриск затихла. Она идет, куда ее ведет Санс, ни о чем не думая. Правда, когда они вошли в тронный зал, девочка оживилась. Больше света и красок, хотя и заброшенный вид. Фриск отметила маленькие незначительные детали вроде опустившего головку вьюнка или зачахшей веточки. Растительность, буйная и сухая, вьется вокруг в своей дикой жизненной борьбе. В центре она оплела потускневший, но драгоценный на вид трон. Санс ничего не сказал, хотя тоже скользнул по нему взглядом.

Дорога дальше. Невольные мурашки по коже, сердце колотится в волнении и тревоге. Почему они пришли так быстро? Неужели это конец пути? Фриск так привыкла к тому, что вот есть цель, вот есть трудная дорога, в конце которой свет. В последнее время она привыкла еще и к тому, что рядом есть Санс. А если не рядом, то скоро окажется. Привыкла, что может сжать его кисть, чтобы успокоиться, что есть на кого переложить тяжелое решение. Привыкла, что если станет слишком больно и страшно, можно положиться на него, взрослого и более жесткого временами. Фриск неожиданно осознала, что за Барьером лежит ее мир. Не Подземелье, где все дороги знает Санс, а ее мир, в котором нужно найти свое место, а она не знает, как. И не будет больше спасительной фразы: «Так, нам сюда, это я помню. Должно быть безопасно». Теперь это должна сказать она. Фриск моргнула. Ресницы стали мокрыми. Впереди черная арка, за которой белеет свет. Фриск заморгала чаще. Щеки обожгло.  
— Фриск? — Санс как-то смог почувствовать, хотя она даже не всхлипнула, не шмыгнула носом, даже плечи не вздрогнули. — Фриск, ты плачешь?

Девочка помотала головой и закусила губу. Мокрые дорожки на лице обдувает сквознячок из жуткой арки. Они стоят прямо напротив.  
— Мы так и не обсудили ничего.  
— Я готов все обсудить сейчас, — Санс потянул ее к стене и сел на пол. Фриск собралась сесть тоже, но Санс придержал ее за руку, скинул куртку и постелил на пол. Фриск присела на нее.  
— Ты говоришь, что я смогу пройти? — Фриск вытерла влажные следы со щек. Что на нее нашло? — Точно?  
— Точно. Либо с помощью одной своей души, либо двух: моей тоже.  
— Но что это значит? Для тебя.  
— Как что? Что я пойду тоже.  
— Ты виляешь, я это чувствую, — Фриск опустила голову, убирая из поля зрения арку выхода. Санс не хочет чего-то говорить, но она начала догадываться сама. Ученых не осталось, никто не может знать, насколько сильно поврежден барьер. И Санс понятия не имеет, останется ли его душа при нем после перехода. Он понятия не имеет о том, сможет ли все-таки увидеть Поверхность. — Значит, вот так, да? Ты даже не хочешь предупредить меня, что можешь умереть.

Фриск не вложила в голос ни возмущения, ни обиды, и он прозвучал ровно. В конце концов, понятно, почему он так поступает. Фриск ощутила теплую благодарность, что он вообще прошел весь этот путь с ней без четкой уверенности. И готов идти дальше.  
— Я не собираюсь умирать, малая. Вот и все.  
— Но ты не знаешь, в каком состоянии сейчас это заклинание.  
— Фриск, почему ты так стараешься меня убедить, что я обречен? — хмыкнул Санс как бы в шутку.  
— А хочешь сказать, это не моя проблема? — Фриск повернула к нему голову. Вспомнилось, как он был готов сидеть здесь вечно, обсуждая «все нюансы». Санс фыркнул.  
— Ты справишься, окей? Каков бы ни был исход. Ты решительный человек, ты сможешь сделать этот шаг.

Не дает покоя, что он думает об этом больше, чем о себе, поэтому Фриск промолчала. Что тут скажешь? Какие другие варианты? Девочка поднялась. Нет, ее не устраивает этот последний шаг, не устраивает какофония мыслей, которую не наладил их разговор. Хочется, чтобы все четко и понятно шло по плану, чтобы не мучиться. Санс отряхнул куртку. Он выглядит так, словно давно готов. Как будто они собираются на прогулку, а Фриск, видите ли, собирала гигантский чемодан. Неужели ему ни капли не страшно? Фриск судорожно ищет в его взгляде хоть намек на страх перед темнотой и не находит. Он так уверен или просто хочет, чтобы так думала она? Фриск зажмурилась.

Следы свежего ветра на лице. Девочка цепляется за теплую кисть Санса, сжимает ее изо всех сил и идет вперед. Вот в закрытые веки бьет свет. Бьется сердце. Бьется кровь о стенки сосудов и шумит в голове. Лабиринт мыслей без шанса схватить хоть одну. Фриск теряется, но идет. Ее все еще держит за руку Санс. А потом она словно прошла сквозь стену. Наверняка, если бы такое было возможно, ощущения случились бы похожие: неживые, чужие частички сжимаются на теле, твердые, холодные, проникают внутрь, касаются изнутри. И Фриск будто выплюнуло оттуда, вытряхнуло как котенка.

Она держала руку Санса, сжимала ее все время. Она думала об этом, была сосредоточена на том, чтобы не отпустить. До конца.

***

Легкие умыл кислород. Фриск распахнула глаза, в которые тут же бросился свет. Яркий, невыносимо яркий. Неужели солнце именно такое? Она совсем забыла. Кусты и трава настолько зеленые, что хочется отвернуться. Такими их Фриск раскрашивала совсем маленькая в дешевеньких раскрасках. Фриск огляделась. Небо. Голубое до неприличия. И пусто. Одинокая каменная площадка горы Эботт. Эта мысль, как молния. Фриск почти сожгло ею заживо.  
— Санс?.. — никто не ответил. Даже ветер не шевельнул листвы. — Но он же был здесь… — он же был прямо здесь. Фриск посмотрела на свою ладонь, как чумная. На ладони какие-то серые следы. Копоть. Или… пыль? Она ведь сжимала его руку, она не могла просто отпустить.

Раньше для прохода нужно было две души: человека и монстра.

В ее душе медленно отмирает что-то очень важное, и Фриск не может это остановить. И вот над головой глупое солнце, уныло сияющее, неживое. Разве может что-либо иметь теперь смысл? Шум людей у подножия горы, новая жизнь, бессмысленная и наполненная воспоминаниями, которые не сотрутся.  
— Зачем, Санс? Зачем ты меня провел? — шепчет она сквозь подступающие к горлу слезы. Хочется лечь и погрузиться в ту темноту, шагнуть дальше, вперед и не возвращаться. Хочется пропасть, исчезнуть, раствориться, как Санс превратился в дым. Но решительность не позволила этого сделать. Фриск встала и повернулась к склону горы, не зная, что собирается делать. Слезы душат, и Фриск не сдерживает их. Сдаться. Просто умереть.  
— Запомни это чувство.  
— А? — Фриск обернулась, выдохнув. Голова закружилась.  
— Он говорил тебе, что меняет смерть. Это неправда.

Фриск обволакивает шепот, он подкрадывается так близко, что девочке хочется отпихнуть его от себя ногой.  
— Меняет это чувство — боль, которую ты испытываешь сейчас. Уж я-то знаю.

Фриск плевать на название того, что она испытывает. Важно лишь, что она больше не услышит низкого, насмешливого баса Санса, не почувствует тепло, наверное, все-таки куртки. И он больше не испортит ей прическу, взъерошив волосы костлявой рукой.  
— Да, так и было бы. Запомни. Если бы однажды я не ощутила ту же боль и не прошла назад, сквозь Барьер, который так ненавидела. Всей душой. Та боль раздавила меня и уничтожила. Но я была слишком крепкой, чтобы согнуться или сломаться. Я впитала в себя всю эту гадость, всю эту гниль. И теперь Подземелье, как отражение моей больной души, расплачивается за ошибки. Чьи? Вот вопрос. Мои?..

Смех. Прямо у Фриск в голове. Она узнала этот грустный голос и ненормальное хихиканье. Однажды уже слышала в темноте.  
— Чара?..  
— Так и было бы, Фриск. Я лишь хотела счастья, но оступилась. И потеряла единственное дорогое по-настоящему существо. Многое было: семья, друзья, дом… Но все это потеряло краски, когда я поставила на кон Азриэля. И проиграла. Я вернулась, а он не смог.

Фриск смотрит на свою ладонь, припорошенную пылью. Никогда не считала себя эгоисткой, но этот шепот бесит. Какое ей дело до мертвых прошлого?! Чара мертва, Азриэль мертв, и… и Санс…  
— Да-а-а. Ты чувствуешь это. Я так сильно ненавидела Барьер, что презрела его. А потом возненавидела и все Подземелье. Так было. А тебе даже ненавидеть нечего.

Фриск задрожала, пытаясь успокоиться. Нервное дыхание все пытается сорваться на плач.  
— Помни об этом, Фриск. Не совершай таких ошибок, всегда осознавай приоритеты.

Фриск вскочила. Надоели лекции, надоел голос в голове. Нельзя даже посмотреть в лицо! Девочка никогда не кричала, уж тем более не дралась. Это все просто не про Фриск. Но сейчас, сейчас ей хочется сделать что-то громкое, безрассудное: долбануть кулаком по скале, шагнуть с обрыва, плюнуть Чаре в лицо. Но миру являлись только слезы, не гнев и не злость, а только вода из глаз.  
— Ну же, Фриск! Хочу, чтобы ты запомнила: это я, я, слышишь, надорвала барьер! Я сломала эту систему, и только поэтому ты не станешь тем комком жути, которым стала я. Помни, Фриск. Хочу хоть в чем-то, даже после смерти, принести спасение. Помни.

Фриск открыла глаза и рывком села. В ушах еще бьется истеричный голос Чары. Краски потускнели, больше не такие пластилиновые.  
— Хэй, малая, этот удивленный взгляд заставляет сомневаться, кто из нас двоих пришел с Поверхности.

Девочка подскочила, хотела было броситься вперед, но не смогла. Вот она стоит, как соляной столбик, и смотрит ему прямо в глазницы, в душу. А он улыбается, как будто ничего не было: ни пыли на ее руках, ни слез, затапливающих лицо, ни желания упасть на землю и не встать.  
— Ну, ты чего? Мы же выбрались, где радость? — спрашивает Санс, а Фриск тянет к нему руку, наконец отмирает. — Эй, я тоже рад, все дела, но мне нужно дышать! — бормочет он, пока Фриск, обхватив его руками за шею, ревет, как никогда. Она не рыдала так громко, когда все тело парализовывал страх, когда было больно, словно руки выдирают из суставов. Фриск умела плакать беззвучно или тихо, всхлипывать, пока никто не видит, но сейчас ее нервы сдали.

Санс беспомощно похлопал ее по спине. Из души Фриск рвется все ужасное, что успело произойти и только могло случиться. Она ощутила, как место занимает другое чувство, безмолвное и спокойное. Не простая радость, что-то другое наполняет ее легкие. Фриск плачет и улыбается.  
— Малая, кажется, пора пугаться. Я слышал, люди на кучу процентов состоят из воды. Похоже, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, от тебя ничего не останется.  
— А как же кости? — всхлипнула Фриск, отлипая от Санса и замечая, что с одной стороны его куртка совсем промокла.  
— Ну да, — скелет хмыкнул. — Хочешь стать, как я? Не самая лучшая идея: придется много работать и совсем не спать.

Санс шутит, отвлекает ее, пока она пытается вытереть рукавами слезы. Все эмоции отрезало. Незабываемое чувство выпорхнуло из легких, как выдох. Внутри царит такое тупое опустошение, что на большую эмоцию теперь, чем облегчение, Фриск не способна. Но все равно спросила с усталостью:  
— Что теперь?  
— Теперь мы найдем местечко, где ты могла бы поспать и вернуть мне ту веселую, решительную девчонку, что была со мной в Подземелье.  
— А потом? — Фриск улыбнулась.  
— Ну, а потом мы что-нибудь придумаем, — сказал Санс, мягко беря ее за руку, и потянул по тропинке к спуску. — Устроимся где-нибудь, делов-то!  
— Ага, конечно. Скелет и ребенок.  
— Пф, ерунда. Я найду себе две работы, а тебе найдем школу.  
— Две работы?  
— Две работы — в два раза больше перерывов.

Фриск снова идет бодро и весело, хотя и очень хочет спать. Все пережитое навалилось такой усталостью, что мысли мелькают с трудом. Так что энергии хватит только на шуточную болтовню.  
— Боюсь, ты сможешь работать только на Хэллоуин.  
— Разберемся, — махнул скелет рукой.

Девочка вяло доказывает ему, что нужна маскировка, а он шутливо отнекивается. Фриск не замечает, как он шутками и подаренным ей преимуществом правоты в очередной раз отвлекает ее от тревог. Придет время, она не раз вспомнит их путешествие, приключения и мертвую девочку, похороненную где-то на горе Эботт и оставшуюся для Фриск тайной. Она не смогла понять Чару, не смогла понять природы человеческих способностей преобладания над смертью, но зато нашла себя. Фриск еще не знает, что это чувство, которое медленно распускается внутри, несмело и очень робко, — это отвоеванное в темных коридорах счастье.

А Санс будет часто оглядываться назад, на Подземелье, в котором остались одичавшие монстры, не готовые вернуться к солнцу. Он знает, что с ними будет, и это давит. Много выборов. Как много ошибок среди них, не так уж важно. Даже правильные решения, принятые с оглядкой на все жертвы, не забудутся и станут грызть. Жить среди людей — не то же самое, что пить в одиночестве в баре. Жить по-настоящему сложнее, но и ярче. Это впереди. Там, где, спустившись с горы Эботт, человек и монстр прекратят склеивать осколки и начнут размалывать их в пыль. Не чтобы уничтожить, а чтобы отпустить и построить нечто новое.


End file.
